


Семья Никс

by RitaBlanca



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 52,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RitaBlanca/pseuds/RitaBlanca
Summary: Царствование Найтмер закончилось, Селестия и Луна снова на троне, а Никс, Спайк и Твайлайт Спаркл стали (в основном) нормальной семьей. Но Твайлайт вызывают в Кристальную Империю по королевскому делу, и теперь Никс предстоит столкнуться со своей самой сложной задачей - Ее расширенная семья.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nyx's Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449706) by [RHJunior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHJunior/pseuds/RHJunior). 



Твайлайт металась взад-вперед по библиотеке, отчаянно пытаясь организовать двадцать разных вещей одновременно, а Спайк то плелся за ней хвостом, то убегал по своим делам. Она была в своем стандартном режиме: в панике. Все было настолько срочно, что у нее и Спайка были собственные контрольные списки, и они буйствовали, пытаясь их проверить. Пиви уже надоело преследовать одного из них и порхал у них над головами, взволнованно чирикая.

"Повесить табличку "ЗАКРЫТО" - есть--"

"Упаковать "Краткое руководство по десятичной системе Дьюхуфа" - есть--"

"Выключить газ и воду - есть--"

"Деловой костюм для официальных встреч - есть--"

"Отменить доставку молока - есть--"

"Запасные перья, запасной пергамент - есть--"

"Открыть чердачное окно для Совелия - есть--"

"Закуски для поездки на поезде - есть--"

Никс стояла посреди комнаты, наблюдая, как они оба бегают взад-вперед. - "Мы едем в Кристальную Империю!" - сказала она, должно быть, уже в сотый раз.

"Почему ты продолжаешь повторять?" - проворчал раздраженно Спайк, пробегая мимо, и в руках он нес… Никс сама не знала, что именно.

"Интересно же!" - пискнула Никс. - "Я никогда раньше не бывала в Кристальной Империи!" Что было более чем очевидной правдой. Она прочитала несколько книг в библиотеке о чудесном сверкающем королевстве и слушала, как Твайлайт рассказывала истории про тот раз, когда она и ее друзья отправились туда, чтобы победить короля Сомбру. Когда Твайлайт рассказала ей, что они на самом деле собираются туда... ну, она на радостях чуть не перевернулась с ног на голову.

Спайк просто закатил глаза и решил сосредоточиться на своей работе.

"Никс, а ты почему вещи не собираешь?" - сказала Твайлайт, пробегая в противоположном направлении.

Никс посмотрела на сумку рядом с ней. Ее расческа и зубная щетка, полотенце (1), три дополнительных жилета на всякий случай, ее любимая книга, ее дневник, ее плащ метконосца (2), ее летнее платье, зимнее пальто и ботинки (?), ее кукла Всезнайка.... Да, все на месте. "Все уже здесь", - сказала она, показывая.

"Когда ты это собрала?" - остановилась и спросила Твайлайт.

"Три дня назад!" - Не ложь; она даже спала с разбухшей сумкой рядом с собой на случай, если что-то случится и им придется уехать немедленно, глубокой ночью.

"Спайк", - бросила Твайлайт через плечо, - "Ты ведь проверил все, что упаковала Никс?"

Спайк фыркнул. "Она достаточно взрослая, чтобы собрать сумку", - пренебрежительно сказал он, нахмурившись.

"Блин, Спайк, вы должны были составить список вещей, которые ей нужно упаковать!" - фыркнула Твайлайт. Спайк что-то проворчал и бросил взгляд на Никс. Похоже, Никс этот взгляд немного испугал, и она подняла копыто вверх и почесала заднюю часть ноги. "Прости, мама", - сказала кобылка-аликорн.

Твайлайт нахмурилась. В чем дело? В последнее время Спайк казался немного, простите за каламбур, колючим рядом с Никс. И Никс, похоже, это немного пугало. Поссорились, что ли? Она надеялась, что дело не в соперничестве братьев и сестер, о котором она прочитала в книгах по воспитанию детей.

Твайлайт сдалась и закрыла на это глаза. Она осмотрела содержимое сумки Никс. Что ж, вроде бы все в порядке. Потом она еще раз осмотрела дочку. "....Что это на тебе?" - спросила она.

"Солнцезащитные очки", - сказала Никс. - "Мне их Твист одолжила. Круто, правда?"

Твайлайт приподняла бровь. "Эм, да", - сказала она, имея ввиду очки. Это были огромные штуки в роговой оправе, которые закрывали почти все лицо Никс. - "Хотя бижутерия - это лишнее. И вообще, зачем ты их надела?"

Никс пожала плечами и немного поерзала. "Я... знаю, что некоторых пони смущают мои глаза", - призналась она, подергивая уголком рта. Она тут же вспомнила, как близнецы Кейк впервые увидели ее без скрывающих глаза очков, и разрыдались от страха. Что было не весело. - "Моих старых очков уже нет, поэтому я решила, что солнцезащитные очки лучше, чем ничего".

Твайлайт сочувственно улыбнулась. Учитывая все обстоятельства, это, вероятно, упростит жизнь, особенно со странными пони. "Что ж, если тебе в них комфортнее, носи", - сказала она.

"Ой!" - Никс вскочила и выбежала из комнаты. Когда она вернулась, Твайлайт разразилась смехом. "Во имя Эквестрии, что это?" - сказала она. На Никс теперь была огромная мягкая шляпа от солнца с ярким пурпурным шелковым цветочком. Шляпа была такой большой, что ее можно было поставить на ходули и использовать кобылку как навес.

"Рэрити сказала, что она подойдет к очкам!" - - сказала она, весело плюхнувшись на попку рядом с багажом. - "Она сказала, что если я её надену, то не буду похожа на туристку". Пиви приземлился на шляпу и начал ходить по полям.

Твайлайт даже не пыталась сдержать хихиканье. "Как? Это самая туристическая шляпа, которую я когда-либо видела. Она выглядит так, словно заманивает в туристические ловушки и крадет деньги пассажиров тропических круизов!"

"Она не говорила, что она помешает Никс выглядеть, как туристка", - в шутку сказал Спайк. - "Рэрити отдала её Никс, чтобы её собственная мать не вздумала надеть её".

Твайлайт хихикнула. "Понятия не имею, что на это ответить". - Она быстренько обошла груду багажа, который у них скопился. Она посмотрела на Спайка. - "Как твой контрольный список?"

"Есть." - кивнул Спайк.

Твайлайт внимательно посмотрела на свой. 

"А мой список? Ага, все есть, кроме последнего пункта". 

Она отступила от груды багажа и опустила рог. Вся куча покрылась рябью пурпурного свечения. Твайлайт молча напрягалась несколько секунд, тридцать секунд, минуту; затем со звуком, который можно было описать только как

СМИИиирп!

Куча чемоданов и сумок высотой с пони внезапно уменьшилась до кукольных размеров. "Круто!" - сказали Спайк и Никс, шагая вперед, чтобы посмотреть на уменьшенный багаж. Твайлайт подняла крохотную стопку своей магией и бросила её к себе в сумку.

"Уф", - сказала она. - "Это уменьшающее заклинание - лучшее заклинание, которое я когда-либо выучила. Но как же оно меня выматывает". - Она застегнула сумку. - "Ну, все готовы?"

Остальная часть семьи разразилась сердечным "ура".

============================

Они прибыли на вокзал вовремя и сели в частный вагон (в конце концов, у звания есть свои привилегии даже в Стране Дружбы). За час в пути они все устроились вполне комфортно, к превеликому облегчению Твайлайт. Ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы столкнуться с опасностями путешествий с детьми. Спайк был тем еще наказанием, когда был моложе, и пара поездок в Кантерлот с Никс закрепили уроки, которые она усвоила в первый раз. Правда, ее новая дочь ни на что не дышала огнем и не съедала "случайно" украшения какой-то дворянки. Как бы то ни было, Никс была вполне счастлива расположиться в стучащем вагоне поезда и мирно уткнуться носом в книгу.

Во всяком случае, для кобылки было труднее добраться из библиотеки до вокзала. Дома или рядом с друзьями-Крестоносцами она была той же милой, энергичной и умной кобылкой, которую всегда знала Твайлайт. Однако, когда они выходили наружу и оказывались среди незнакомцев, она становилась тихой и замкнутой, мало говорила, избегала зрительного контакта с кем-либо и оставалась рядом с Твайлайт. Поездка на вокзал ничем не отличалась. Как только она вышла на улицу, она умолкла и все время держала голову опущенной, заговаривая только когда Твайлайт останавливалась поговорить с кем-нибудь, тихо спрашивая, могут ли они поторопиться и добраться до станции.

Твайлайт посмотрела на Никс из-за своей книги. Кобылка сидела, попеременно читая и играя с Пиви, который прыгал взад-вперед по её книге и клевал страницы. Твайлайт беспокоилась. Она надеялась, что Никс не становится интровертом... только посмотрите на проблемы, которые это принесло Твайлайт.

Кажется, Никс наконец-то утомила игра в выбор страницы, в которую она играла с маленьким фениксом, и закрыла книгу. "Мама?" - сказала она. - "Я не понимаю. Зачем им нужно, чтобы ты отремонтировала библиотеку в Кристальной Столице? Разве у них нет своих библиотекарей?"

Спайк оторвался от своих аметистовых чипсов. "Я и сам об этом думал, - сказал он.

Твайлайт принялась объяснять. "Все немного сложнее", - сказала она. - "Сама библиотека в довольно хорошем состоянии. Поскольку они прыгнули во времени на тысячу лет, в ней наверняка есть сотни или тысячи книг, которых не видели веками. И как новые копии."

Никс угукнула. "Но разве у нас нет новых книг, которых они еще не видели?"

Твайлайт кивнула. "Вот почему принцесса Селестия и принцесса Кейденс хотят организовать книжный обмен", - сказала она. - "А значит, я им нужна для организации системы обмена". Ее улыбка стала немного болезненной. "И... чтобы помочь обновить их файловую систему..."

"Что, разве они не использовали десятичную систему Дьюхуфа тысячу с лишним лет назад?" - усмехнулся Спайк.

Твайлайт посмотрела на него. "Если кратко, то нет. Не использовали. Но проблема не в этом". - она вздохнула. - "Спайк, ты помнишь, как трудно нам было найти ту книгу во время Кристальной Ярмарки?"

Спайк кивнул. - "Да, та еще была задачка. И та библиотекарша ничем не помогла, с ее-то стертыми воспоминаниями".

"Дело было не только ее памяти", - сказала Твайлайт. - "Король Сомбра не хотел разрушать библиотеку. Возможно, он сам хотел использовать книги". Она фыркнула. "Но он не хотел, чтобы кто-либо из Кристальных пони использовал то, что было в библиотеке против него, поэтому он сделал невозможным для любого найти что-либо".

"Что он сделал?" - спросила Никс.

"Он сжег их карточный каталог", - прямо сказала Твайлайт.

Спайк ахнул, как будто у него начался сердечный приступ. Кошмарные видения промелькнули в его голове о рабстве на всю вечность, в которых он работал библиотекарем в бесконечной библиотеке с полками, беспорядочно перемешанными злобным тираном,-- и без карточного каталога. "Ужас", - простонал он.

Твайлайт заметила его реакцию и кивнула. - "И не говори, да?"

"Так ты должна помочь им создать новый карточный каталог?" - сказала Никс.

"Я должна помочь им создать совершенно новый вид карточного каталога", - сказала Твайлайт, показывая свою книгу "Десятичная система Дьюхуфа для чайников". - "К счастью, у нас будет много-много пони, которые помогут с этим. Но это означает, что я буду проводить каждый день в библиотеке Кристальной Столицы. Так что ты поживешь с тетей и дядей, пока я работаю."

Никс, к ее удивлению, выглядела разочарованной. "Но я хотела пойти с тобой в кристальную библиотеку", - жалобно сказала она.

Твайлайт покачала головой. "Это будет оживленное место, Никс", - сказала она. - "И маленькой кобылке там нечем заняться".

"Ага", - сказал Спайк. - "Кроме того, тебе не нужно вертеться у всех под копытами".

Твайлайт внутренне поморщилась и тихо вздохнула. Вот обязательно было выражаться именно так, Спайк? Никс выпятила нижнюю губу, и она нахмурилась; Твайлайт поняла, что существует серьезная угроза того, что кобылка вот-вот устроит истерику. С тех пор - ну, "с тех пор", и так понятно - у Никс развился дурной темперамент, и он мог вспыхнуть в самые худшие моменты. Твайлайт обнаружила, что ей нужно быть начеку, чтобы вовремя погасить эти плохие моменты. "Не раскатывай губу, юная леди", - предупредила она. - "Я не допущу, чтобы ты впадала в ярость во время поездки". Никс надула губы, но смягчилась, и ее неизбежная истерика утихла, и она просто надулась. "Никс, серьезно, тебе не будет там весело. Мы будем только складывать книги, сортировать книги, архивировать книги и проводить собрания, на которых будем ГОВОРИТЬ о складывании, сортировке и архивации книг".

"Ты смотри аккуратней, а то щас на радостях лопну", - сказал Спайк, подпирая подбородок рукой. Чем больше Твайлайт говорила, тем с меньшим нетерпением ждал конца этой поездки.

"Кроме того, я хочу, чтобы ты на этот раз лучше познакомилась со своими тетей и дядей", - сказала Твайлайт. - "Ты еще со всей семьей не встретилась".

Никс тут же перестала дуться. "Как думаешь, я им понравлюсь?" - спросила она.

"И вот она - проблема", - подумала Твайлайт. "Они к тебе привыкнут", - уверенно сказала она. Никс, похоже, приняла этот ответ.

Поездка заняла день или два - от Понивилля до Кристальной Империи было так же далеко, как от Понивилля до Эпллузы. С каждым часом сельская местность за окном становилась все холоднее и белее. Никс изумленно уставилась на снегопад в середине июня. К тому времени, когда они наконец прибыли, поезд уже пробирался между сугробами высотой до самых окон.

Их высадка, к счастью, была более цивилизованной, чем в прошлый раз, когда Твайлайт прибыла. После поражения Сомбры Кристальные пони прилагали усилия, чтобы создать подходящую точку прибытия для тех, кто прибывает в империю. Рядом с рельсами возникло что-то вроде маленькой отдаленной деревни. Они вышли из поезда, закутавшись в зимние пальто, и оказались на приличной железнодорожной станции, как дома.

Ну, не совсем как дома. "Тут все похоже на лед!" - воскликнула Никс.

На самом деле это было так. Здания вокруг перекрестка Кристальной Империи (как гласил знак) были сделаны из листов и столбов блестящего хрусталя, которые сияли ослепительным белым светом под зимним солнцем. Это было ослепительно красиво и довольно неумолимо. Никс вышла вперед, немного спотыкаясь и щурясь от яркого света. "Тут слишком ярко", - пожаловалась она.

"Ну так надень очки", - сказал Спайк.

"Ах да", - пробормотала Никс. Она вытащила их из кармана пальто и надела их, вздохнув с облегчением, когда тонированные линзы заслонили блики. Из-под капюшона ее пальто выглядывал нахохлившийся Пиви, а его магическое пламя согревало ее щеки. Лучший, питомец, на свете.

К платформе подбежал одетый в зимнюю одежду жеребец, таща открытые сани. "Вас до города подвезти?" - спросил он. - "Два бита.."

"Подвезите", - с облегчением сказала Твайлайт. Холод был даже более ожесточенным, чем она помнила, и ей не нравилась идея пробираться через неизвестное количество снега, чтобы добраться до волшебного купола Кристального города. Они нетерпеливо вскочили на сани.

"Куда?" - спросил жеребец.

"Кристальный дворец", - сказала Твайлайт. Кивнув и встряхнув гривой, он их повез.

Поездка на санях была быстрой... Они подъехали к краю купола, не успели они и глазом моргнуть. Когда они прошли через барьер, полозья саней волшебным образом превратились в тонкие изящные колеса. "Избавляет от лишних хлопот пересаживаться у барьера", - хмыкнул пони.

Их сразу же поразило душистое тепло внутри купола. Они поспешно сбросили пальто и сапоги, наслаждаясь солнечным светом. Однако Никс не сняла солнечных очков. Все было таким ярким! Сверкающие кристальные здания всех цветов радуги были видны со всех сторон. Фонтаны, скульптуры, даже уличные указатели были сделаны из сияющих драгоценных камней. "Спайк сейчас наверняка слюни пускает", - подумала Никс. Даже пони на улице сверкали, как будто они были вырезаны из драгоценных камней. Никс начала прищуриваться, даже в солнечных очках. Она вытащила свою туристическую шляпу и надела ее, пытаясь закрыться от лишнего света.

Именно тогда она поняла, что она, Твайлайт и Спайк тоже сияли! "Ой, смотри!" - сказала она, протягивая переднюю ногу, чтобы показать Твайлайт свою шерстку. Она мерцала, как полированный оникс. Затем она подняла глаза и увидела Твайлайт. - "Ой, мамочка, твоя грива!"

"Что с ней? Взлохматилась?" - та смущенно похлопала по ней копытом, только чтобы понять, что что-то изменилось. Она удивленно моргнула, увидев свое отражение мимоходом в здании; почему-то ее волосы были уложены в очень элегантную прическу. "Как красиво!" - восторгалась Никс. - "Это сделала магия кристаллов?"

"Наверное. Я уж и забыла с прошлого раза". - Твайлайт развеселилась. - "Ах, мы почти добрались до дворца!"

Никс моргнула. "Мы будем жить во дворце?" - спросила она с опаской.

Жеребец засмеялся. "Для маленькой кобылки ты что-то не в восторге от пребывания во дворце", - заметил он.

Никс вспомнила два последних дворца в своей жизни - Замок Сестер и Замок Найтмер Мун. "Мне не очень везет с дворцами", - пробормотала она.

Твайлайт усмехнулась. "Конечно, мы будем жить во дворце", - сказала она. - "Где, по-твоему, живут твои тетя Кейденс и дядя Шайнинг Армор?"

"Дядя Шайнинг Армор...?" - в голове кобылки-аликорна начали появляться ужасные мысли. До сих пор Твайлайт называла её дядю только "дядей Шайни". И некоторые вещи она не так хорошо помнила со времен Найтмер Мун - в конце концов, она сама не наблюдала за работой Кантерлота... но эти имена - Кейденс и Шайнинг Армор - вызвали звон в затылке, который становился все громче и громче. И звон нехороший. Он был больше похоже на жужжание, как в игре Скуталу "Doctor Sawbones", вроде того, что ты слышишь, когда делаешь что-то очень не так или только что совершил очень, очень серьезную ошибку.

Сани подъехали к главному входу во дворец. И они стояли там, ожидая ее и ее мать: белый единорог и розовая аликорн, и они явно не обрадовались, увидев её. Они высадились, и сотня маленьких воспоминаний встала на свои места, заполнив пробелы, когда жеребец-единорог спустился им навстречу. Он сердито посмотрел на Никс, посмотрел на Твайлайт и потребовал ответа:

"А она что здесь делает?"

Ага. Это были ее тетя Кейденс и ее дядя Шайни. Или, точнее, принцесса Каденца, лидер восстания против Найтмер Мун, и ее муж, капитан Шайнинг Армор из Эквестрийской Королевской Гвардии - которому она магией промыла мозги, поработила и отправила арестовать и заключить в тюрьму его собственную жену.

Угадайте, кто придет на обед.

"Ввввввввот ведь конские яблоки," - заскулила Никс, плюхаясь лицом на лестницу.

==========================

1) Ярко-фиолетовое полотенце. Как ни странно, его ей подарил Снейлз. Она понятия не имела, зачем ей полотенце, но Снейлз заверил ее, что если оно будет с ней, она будет заслуживать величайшего уважения (прим. пер. - это отсылка к "Автостопом по Галактике". Там сказано, что "человек, который исколесил Галактику вдоль и поперек, перенес тяжелейшие невзгоды, с честью вышел из отчаянных ситуаций и сохранил при этом свое полотенце, безусловно, заслуживает величайшего уважения".).

2) На случай, если она встретит пони, которому нужно немного пометконосничать, чтобы получить свой знак отличия.


	2. Глава 2

Принц Шайнинг Армор был зол. Принцесса Каденца была в ярости. Твайлайт кипела.

Никс же, она просто испугалась до тошноты. Когда Шайнинг Армор взглянул на нее, он в тот же миг позвал свою Стражу. Они примчались галопом, шесть суровых и огромных жеребцов в сияющих кристальных доспехах, и встали по обе стороны от нее, Спайка и ее матери. Шайнинг Армор приказал им "сопроводить" Твайлай Спаркл, Спайка и "жеребенка" в "палату просителей" и встать на стреме. Неулыбчивые Стражи тут же повели их в замок и по неумолимо сверкающим коридорам, мимо других стражников с каменными лицами.

В растущей панике Никс надеялась, что под "сопроводить" они не имели ввиду "арестовать". А "палата просителей" - это вообще что?? Пока они шли, она опускалась все ниже и ниже под обвиняющими взглядами стражников, пока не стала похожа на шляпу на ножках.

Как выяснилось, палата просителей была не темницей, к большому облегчению Никс. Это была большая, чистая, хотя и несколько голая комната со скамьями и несколькими удобствами, разложенными на столах, предназначенными для тех, кто хотели о чем-то попросить Принцессу. Однако ей не стало легче, когда за ними заперли дверь и все шестеро охранников заняли посты по комнате, наблюдая за каждым их движением.

Настроение Никс еще больше ухудшилось. Что она опять натворила-то? Она так расстроилась, что залезла под один из столов и свернулась калачиком, боясь пошевелиться.

С другой стороны, Твайлайт с каждой минутой становилась все более и более сердитой. Когда почти час спустя, наконец, появились Шайнинг Армор и Кейденс, она стала бить своего брата по голове и плечам седельной сумкой. "Чем - ЛЯГАТЬ - ты - ДУМАЛ?" - закричала она, телекинетически лупя его по голове.

Шайнинг Армор не ответил; он был слишком занят, произнося такие слова, как "ой", "ай" и "блин!"

Один из охранников отошел от своего поста, агрессивно двигаясь вперед. - "А ну-ка прекратите! Это Принц-консорт Кристальной Империи!"

Твайлайт одарила его таким взглядом, которым вышибло бы василиску глазные яблоки. "Да ну? Ну так я его СЕСТРА".

Охранник обдумал свои варианты. "Продолжайте", - сказал он, отступая к стене.

Твайлайт стукнула своего брата еще пару раз для острастки, прежде чем уронить седельные сумки на пол. "Ты что, совсем идиот? Вызвал охранников, запер нас в комнате..." - она указала на Никс. - "Ты напугал свою племянницу до полусмерти!"

Шайнинг Армор поднялся на дыбы и его гнев вспыхнул. "Это существо не моя…", - начал он тихим тоном, прежде чем копыто Твайлайт закупорило ему рот. Она говорила так же тихо, как и он.

"Только посмей закончить эту фразу, дорогой брат, и я засуну тебе флюгельгорн так глубоко, что на нем можно будет играть, щипая тебя за нос". - Шайнинг Армор благоразумно заткнулся. - "Она не существо, она пони. Ее зовут Никс. А еще она моя дочь, что делает ее твоей племянницей. И я привела её сюда в надежде, что ты с ней познакомишься, а не станешь просто обижаться на нее за ее прошлое".

Ее тон смягчился чуток. - "Луна же получила презумпцию невиновности. Неужели ты не думаешь, что Никс заслуживает хотя бы этого?"

Кейденс стояла в стороне и наблюдала за этим обменом мнениями. Наконец она вмешалась, раздраженно вздыхая. Ее лицо было таким же строгим, как и у Шайнинг Армора. "Твайлайт, мы все понимаем", - сказала она. - "Но ты поставила нас в ужасное положение".

"В смысле?" - все еще сердитая Твайлайт нахмурилась, но замедлилась.

"Неважно, как ты относишься к Никс, факт остается фактом: она - Найтмер Мун - и не смотри на меня так, ты прекрасно знаешь, что это правда - и она фактически осужденная преступница, освобожденная условно-досрочно. И ты её только что перевезла через национальные границы".

Лицо Твайлайт наполнилось шоком. "Вижу, до тебя дошло", - сухо сказала принцесса Кейденс. - "Технически, это лишило ее права на условно-досрочное. И, сделав это, ты сама могла бы совершить уголовное преступление. Как принцессе Кристальной Империи, мне полагается сейчас же бросить её в темницу..."

Лицо Твайлайт было портретом преданного доверия. - "Кейденс-- Ты же не--"

"Конечно, я не стану", - сказала Кейденс, щелкнув языком… как никогда близко приблизившись к тому, чтобы на кого-то огрызнуться. "Это же я, Твайлайт, забыла? Я бы никогда так не поступила". Она посмотрела на испуганную кобылку-аликорна, прячущуюся под столом, и ее суровое выражение лица слегка смягчилось. - "Я едва ли боюсь маленького беспомощного жеребенка. Но пони все время наблюдают. Пони из Империи и Эквестрии. Возмутители спокойствия, которые настаивают, чтобы я "выполняла свой королевский долг" - здесь она сделала воздушные кавычки, закатив глаза - и посадила под замок страшную кошмарную угрозу... просто чтобы попытаться загнать меня в угол, если я этого не сделаю".

"Значит, вы меня не запрете?" - раздался тихий вопросик.

Кейденс услышала тихий голосочек, похожий на колокольчик, и посмотрела туда, где спряталась Никс. Она увидела два светящихся кошачьих - и очень испуганных - глаза в тени под столом. "Конечно, нет", - сказала Кейденс, ибо годы пребывания няней смягчили ее голос. - "Я не бросаю маленьких кобылок в тюрьму. Даже если бы я и была такой злой, ты можешь представить, в каком свете меня бы это выставило? Вылезай давай". Неохотно, но Никс выползла из своего укрытия, поморщившись и надев солнцезащитные очки и шляпу, когда вышла на свет.

Часть Кейденс усмехнулась при виде крошечной кобылки в огромных солнечных очках и шляпе. Кейденс все еще была насторожена, но если это была всего лишь игра Найтмер Мун, то она изучала актерское мастерство под руководством мастеров. На данный момент ее нутро говорило "кобылка", и она согласилась. На данный момент.

Кроме того, она была почти уверена, что сможет выстоять в честном бою с этой "Найтмер Мун".

Твайлайт расстроилась. "О, Кейденс, мне так жаль", - занервничала она. - "Я чувствую себя такой дурой - может, Селестия сможет все уладить…"

"Надеюсь, уладит, когда поступит официальный отчет", - мрачно сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "Мы не можем себе больше позволить политических…" Он понял, что Твайлайт смотрит на него с яростью и паникой. - "Что?"

"Ты подал официальный отчет?" - крикнула Твайлайт. - "Он же отправится прямиком в ее досье! Будут инспекции и расспросы, и противные официозные поньки со знаками чернильниц и... Стоп, стоп, чтобы добраться до Кантерлота, понадобится как минимум день, верно? Может, я смогу написать принцессе Селестии и... Спайк!"

"Йоу", - сказал Спайк, выскакивая рядом с её локтем. Он взял свиток и перо с одного из ближайших столов. "Дай угадаю: "Дорогая принцесса Селестия - ахурк!" Прежде чем он успел коснуться перо бумаги, он поморщился и резко отрыгнул. В воздухе появился свиток с королевской печатью. Он выхватил его из воздуха. "Ага...это от принцессы Селестии", - сказал он.

Твайлайт закусила губу. "Давай уж, читай, Спайк", - сказала она. Спайк кивнул и развернул его. Из него выпал второй официально выглядящий документ. Он поймал его когтем и передал Твайлайт. Он начал читать первый свиток:

Моя наивернейшая ученица,

Боюсь, у меня на лице яйцо. Что касается твоего недавнего вызова в Кристальную Империю помочь в восстановлении библиотеки, я поняла, что допустила ошибку. Мне пришло в голову, что ты, скорее всего, будешь путешествовать с Никс, и моя сестра сказала, что юридический статус Никс как "условно-досрочно освобожденной" сделает это уголовным преступлением! С некоторым замешательством мы проконсультировались с нашими юрисконсультами и изменили статус Никс с "условно-досрочно освобожденной" на "отбывшей срок".

(Наряду с огромным количеством юридического жаргона, объясняющего, почему это логично, конечно.) Этот документ должен предотвратить любые юридические проблемы, когда ты сегодня прибудешь в Кристальную Империю, и сделает посещение Никс её расширенной семьи немного менее стрессовым.

Прилагаю официальный документ, просто передай его Кейденс. Я уже отправила дубликаты. И да, это аннулирует любые последующие отчеты... скажем, два часа назад.

С уважением,

Принцесса Селестия

"Ого", - сказал Спайк. - "А она крута." Он посмотрел на свиток и перевернул его. - "Упс, вот тут постскриптум..."

Дорогой Спайк,

Еще как.

-Селестия.

Глаза Спайка на мгновение остекленели. "Эээээ..."

Твайлайт сдулась, как воздушный шар. "Ох, Селестия, спасибо ей", - сказала она, магией передавая документ Кейденс.

Кейденс усмехнулась и свернула бумагу, засовывая ее под крыло. "Такая вот моя тетушка", - сказала она. - "Это что-то вроде хобби у неё. Не хотите пойти в свои комнаты? У нас есть гостевой номер, соединенный прямо с нашими покоями".

"Да". - Твайлайт подняла седельные сумки и снова ударила Шайнинг Армора по голове.

"Ай, ЭЙ! Блин, надо было надеть шлем... АЙ!!" - Шайнинг попытался увернуться. - "Сейчас-то за что??"

"Идиот! Ты составил отчет на восьмилетнюю кобылку?" - она снова его ударила. Очевидно, избиения будут продолжаться, пока у Твайлайт мораль не улучшится.

Никс внезапно изумленно открыла рот, ее глаза округлились за солнцезащитными очками, когда она кое-что вспомнила. "Мамочка! Подожди! Сумки--"

Спайк тоже заметил. Он отчаянно замахал лапками. - "Твайлайт, прекрати! Багаж, ты..."

Они опоздали на долю секунды. С потрясающим БВОМПФ седельные сумки Твайлайт взорвались. В мгновение ока Принц Шайнинг Армор, принц-консорт Кристальной Империи, оказался похоронен под кучей повторно увеличенного багажа. Кейденс, Твайлайт, Никс, Спайк, даже Пиви, все еще сидевшия на шляпе Никс, изумленно разинули рты.

Последовало короткое молчание. Шайнинг застонал где-то под массой багажа. Твайлайт не упустила ни секунды. "Заодно принесешь наш багаж к нам в комнаты, братишка", - сказала она. Она развернулась на копытах и вышла из комнаты, вздернув нос.

Никс решила, что без осторожности нет и доблести. Она подбежала и схватилась зубами за ручку своей дорожной сумки. - "Все нормально, я отнесу свою".

Спайк пошел за ней. "Ага, я тоже справлюсь, спасибо". И оба выбежали за дверь.

Под оставшимся багажом Шайнинг Армор пробормотал себе под нос. "Эта кобыла заставила бы самого Тирека выскочить из своей колесницы, если б он увидел, что она приближается..."


	3. Глава 3

"Прости, Шайни", - сказала Твайлайт. Она искренне раскаивалась, хоть и была все еще немного обижена. - "Но ты очень разозлил меня".

"А я и не догадался", - сказал Шайнинг Армор со своего места. На голове у него был пакет со льдом, а на лице - недовольное выражение.

Твайлайт вздохнула и подняла глаза к небу. - "Разве я виновата? Я привезла Никс сюда в надежде... наладить отношения между нами всеми. Я надеялась на счастливое воссоединение и маленькое примирение, а что я получила? Вооруженные стражники набросились на нас!"

"Я должен был это сделать", - коротко ответил Шайнинг Армор, - "Хотел я того или нет".

"Сомневаюсь, что она собиралась захватить твое королевство, Шайни", - фыркнула Твайлайт.

"Он прав, Твайлайт", - сказала Кейденс с чашкой чая. - "Это было не ради тебя или Никс. Это было ради тех, кто наблюдал или следил. Как я уже сказала, у нас много... ну, нельзя назвать их врагами; скажем так - политических вредителей. Он должен был разыграть шоу, "как следует обращаться с опасным преступником", чтобы им было труднее использовать известие о вашем прибытии в своих интересах".

Королевские покои оказались на удивление уютными. Да, они были довольно просторными и элегантно обставленными, но не намного больше комнат, которые можно найти в типичном доме среднего и высшего класса в Понивилле или Кантерлоте. Гостиная, кабинет, спальни, ванные комнаты, даже небольшая кухня и собственная прачечная; можно подумать, что ты находишься в немного шикарной квартире в Кантерлоте, а не в королевских покоях дворца.

Когда они пришли, Кейденс попросила принести чай, чтобы они все могли сесть, успокоить свои измотанные нервы и попытаться помириться.

Все они сидели вместе в гостиной личных покоев королевской пары. Кейденс, Твайлайт и Никс сидели на подушках вокруг чайного столика с полным чайным сервизом для Твайлайт и Кейденс. Шайнинг Армор пил чай в большом мягком кресле у камина, охлаждал шишку на голове и, надо сказать, немного дулся. Все взрослые сначала были немного раздражительны, но горячий чай и печенье сотворили чудо, и искренние, хотя и краткие и несколько уклончивые извинения, наконец, проникли в комнату.

Кейденс рассматривала источник раздора. Кобылка сидела очень тихо и неподвижно и, если Кейденс могла судить, очень настороженно, как будто ожидала, что малейшее движение принесет ей всевозможные неприятности - как и любой другой жеребенок, попавший в большую неприятность в недавнем прошлом. Учитывая обстоятельства, она, вероятно, была права, - с долей сочувствия поняла принцесса любви. Ее муж и невестка извинились, но напряжение в воздухе было ощутимым. Трудно было поверить, что это тот самый аликорн, покоривший Эквестрию. Нет, черт возьми, это было почти невозможно.

Второе, что она заметила, - отсутствие чашки с блюдцем. "Разве горничная не дала тебе чашку, дорогая?" - спросила она. Никс отрицательно покачала головой. "Нет, мэм", - тихо сказала она своим напоминающим стеклянную гармонику[1] голосом.

Кейденс нашла на тележке с чаем чашку и блюдце и поставила ей. Она налила ей полчашки чая, положила бискотто[2] рядом с чашкой на блюдце и поставила их перед кобылкой. "Спасибо", - сказала Никс. С большой сосредоточенностью и осторожностью Никс поднесла чашку ко рту, сделала осторожный глоток и поставила ее обратно. Она промокнула рот салфеткой, откусила от бискотто и повторила.

"Что ж, к её манерам за чаем не придраться", - весело шепнула Кейденс Твайлайт.

"Боюсь, это не моя заслуга", - призналась Твайлайт. - "Это Рэрити ей уроки дает".

"Да ну?"

"Да. Чаепитие и множество других уроков этикета высшего общества", - сказала Твайлайт. Она закатила глаза. - "Конечно, это уравновешивает Рейнбоу Дэш, дающая ей уроки отрыжки". - Кейденс рассмеялась. - "Пока она и Эпплджек пытаются научить ее родео, она получает интересное воспитание".

Никс изо всех сил старалась вести себя очень-очень тихо и никого не беспокоить. Но ее природную любознательность невозможно было подавить. С тех пор, как они прибыли в столицу, в глубине души у нее возникали вопросы, которые просто не прекращались. Она откашлялась. "Эм," - Принцесса Кейденс или тетя Кейденс? Как к ней лучше обратиться? - "Эм, тетя Кейденс? Почему здесь не все блестит, как везде?" Честно говоря, это было первое, что заметила кобылка. Для неё было большим облегчением снять солнцезащитные очки, и у нее не болели глаза.

Кейденс застенчиво улыбнулась. "Мы с Шайни убедили декораторов интерьера использовать мебель и аксессуары Кантерлота", - сказала она. - "Мы немного истосковались по дому".

"Кроме того, как бы красиво это ни было, весь этот кристальный блеск повсюду быстро начинает надоедать", - с сожалением сказал Шайнинг Армор.

Никс кивнула, потирая голову копытом. "Как у вас только голова не болит?" - кротко спросила она.

Твайлайт объяснила, в ответ на озадаченный взгляд Кейденс. "У Никс глаза очень чувствительные", - объяснила она. - "Мы выяснили, что глаза Никс - как у ночного животного. Она очень хорошо видит в темноте, но очень чувствительна к яркому свету".

Кейденс наклонилась, чтобы посмотреть в глаза Никс. "А, ясно", - сказала она. - "У нее даже есть tapeta lucida".

При виде озадаченного взгляда Никс Твайлайт уточнила. "Сияние глаз. Видела, как глаза Опал отражают свет?" - Никс кивнула. - "Это потому, что у нее блестящая поверхность позади глаз, как и у тебя".

Несмотря на это, Шайнинг Армор был заинтригован. "Небось, легче книги ночью читать", - проворчал он. "Или красться в темноте, когда все спят", - подумал он. Он подавил дрожь при этой мысли; ты один в темноте, ничего, кроме этих двух блестящих глаз, таращащихся на тебя... «В общем, причина, по которой у нас с Кейденс не болит голова, - это кристальные имплантаты линз", - сказал он.

"Что?" - сказала Твайлайт.

"Имплантаты линз. В наших глазах", - сказал Кейденс. Она наклонилась и указала копытом на глаз. "Видишь?" - Твайлайт посмотрела; действительно, зрачок Кейденс имел тот "кристально" отражающий вид, который она приметила у местных пони.

"То есть они взяли скальпель, разрезали тебе глаз и воткнули внутрь кусок стекла?" - воскликнула Твайлайт. - "Кейденс, Шайни, просто --- фууу!" - Твайлайт вздрогнула от отвращения.

"Они использовали магию", - усмехнулась Кейденс. - "Мы ничего и не почувствовали. Кристальные Пони рождаются с этими маленькими кристальными линзами от природы".

"Правда?" - сказала Никс, внезапно заинтересовавшись. - "Их шерстка тоже так сверкает, когда они рождаются? Или это из-за магии Кристального Сердца? И почему…" - она опомнилась. "Простите", - смущенно сказала она и замолчала так же внезапно, как и заговорила.

Кейденс моргнула. Кобылка казалась более чем застенчивой; даже почти настороженной. "Все в порядке, дорогая", - сказал Кейденс. - "И да, вообще-то. Кристальные Пони "рождаются блестящими", как ты выразилась. Кристальное Сердце только делает их ярче". Она сделала паузу. "А что еще ты собиралась спросить?" - терпеливо спросила она.

Никс закусила губу. "И почему наша шерсть блестит? Мы же не Кристальные Пони".

Кейденс удивилась. "Хороший вопрос", - сказала она. - "Я думаю... ну, думаю, это потому, что Кристальное Сердце питается любовью и счастьем. И эти вещи пробуждают искру в каждом, независимо от того, являются ли они Кристальными Пони или нет".

"Мне это нравится", - сказала Твайлайт с улыбкой.

"Так вот почему Кристальные Пони сияют, когда они счастливы, независимо от того, есть ли Кристальное Сердце или нет, верно?" - сказала Никс, - "И почему они становятся темными и не блестящими, когда им грустно или страшно". Никс заулыбалась, довольная тем, что ей хватило ума понять это. - "Мисс Флаттершай назвала бы это зачистным прибосолением..."

"Защитным приспособлением", - автоматически поправила Твайлайт.

"Ага, это", - сказала Никс. - "Потому что тебе не захотелось бы блестеть и сиять, если бы тебя преследовал монстр. По крайней мере, я знаю, что не захотела бы", - поправилась Никс.

"Хм. Я никогда об этом так не думал", - подумал про себя Шайнинг Армор. Маленькая бывшая Найтмер определенно была умна.

"Но, эммм, тетя Кейденс?" - спросила Никс. "О, да я тебя насквозь вижу", - подумал Шайнинг Армор. "Почему Кристальное Сердце меняет гривы пони? Мы прошли через барьер, и у мамы волосы стали аккуратными и красивыми". - она изобразила, как она заплетает гриву на голове. - "И в ее хвосте были ленты и все такое..."

Кейденс запрокинула голову и засмеялась. - "Это вина одного из правителей до короля Сомбры. Королева Фабулосити была не лучшей правительницей, но она была той еще модницей. Первые пять лет своего правления она посвятила наложению заклинания "Стильная Прическа" на Кристальное Сердце и копированию в него её любимых причесок".

"А чем она занималась вторые пять лет?" - спросила Никс.

"Пыталась избежать линчевания со стороны всех парикмахеров, которых она лишила работы", - пошутил Шайнинг Армор.

Каденс фыркнула со смеху. "Ее муж был в ярости", - добавила она. - "Она потратила впустую целое состояние и без спросу воспользовалась Сердцем. Он даже заставил дворян объединиться и свергнуть ее, чтобы передать ему корону. Сражения и вражды между ними двумя - дело чуть было не дошло до гражданской войны..."

Шайнинг Армор внезапно покраснел и встал со своего места. "Если понадоблюсь, то я у себя в кабинете", - резко сказал он, выходя из комнаты. Послышался звук закрывающейся двери.

"О Боже", - сказала Кейденс. Она поставила чашку и отвернулась.

"Что, что только что произошло?" - спросила Твайлайт, ставя чашку на стол.

"Ничего такого--", - сказала Кейденс. Твайлайт потянулась через чайный столик и приложила копыто к губам своей старой няни.

"Не говори, что ничего", - сказала Твайлайт. - "Это же я, забыла? Если не скажешь, я заисследую тебя до смерти, пока не выясню".

Кейденс улыбнулась, но все же обеспокоенно вздохнула. "Просто... ох, с чего начать? На самом деле, тут дело во многих вещах. Шайнингу все еще больно из-за того, что случилось с...", - она взглянула на Никс.

"Оу..." - все, что могла сказать Твайлайт.

"После Кризалис тоже было не лучше. Ты помнишь, сколько времени ему понадобилось, чтобы простить себя после того, как он попал под контроль этого… этого жука". - Кейденс скривилась. - "Но не прошло и года, и ему снова промыли мозги... Найтмер Мун..."

"Это была не Никс", - запротестовала Твайлайт. - "Это был Спелл Нексус. Это он распространял "благословение" Найтмер Мун". - Твайлайт вздрогнула. - "Он даже на меня его наложил. Это Никс сняла со всех проклятие, включая самого Нексуса".

Кейденс покачала головой. "Шайни не так на это смотрит", - сказала она. - "И даже если и так, именно Найтмер Мун - Никс - преодолела всех его стражников, защиту и тактику, как будто их даже не было. Его это унизило. И тот факт, что мы были по разные стороны восстания... что его заставили бороться против меня... он никогда себе этого не простил".

"Мне очень жаль", - сказала пораженная Никс. Ее глаза были полны вины. - "Простите меня."

Кейденс посмотрела на нее, и на мгновение воспоминания об этой боли - быть преступницей, убегать, бояться, воевать с собственным мужем - кольнули ей сердце. "Никс, боюсь, иногда одним "прости" не исправить то, что сломано", - сказала она немного резче, чем хотелось бы. Мгновение спустя она пожалела об этом, когда увидела выражение лица Никс, но промолчала. Как бы то ни было, Никс нужно усвоить этот урок.

"Это еще не всё", - сказала Твайлайт.

Кейденс кивнула. "Но все это, можно сказать, связано", - сказала она. - "Вы знаете, что Кристальная Империя отличается от Кантерлота. Как вы, наверное, догадались по моему рассказику о королеве Фабулосити, у Империи только один правитель. Даже если у него есть муж или жена, он единственный, кто носит корону."

"Оба могут царствовать, но только один может править", - произнесла Твайлайт. - "Я это прочитала в "Кантерлотском путеводителе по Кристальной Империи"".

"Совершенно верно", - сказала Кейденс. - "И поскольку я Кристальная Принцесса, Шайнинг Армор в общем-то никакого авторитета не имеет. А фракции в Суде... ну, они использовали свой авторитет и потребовали, чтобы он ушел с поста командующего вооруженными силами и капитана гвардии и нашел замену".

Твайлайт ахнула в шоке. - "Но Шайнинг живет этим! Он посвятил всю свою жизнь службе в Гвардии!"

"Знаю. Но традиция и закон Кристальной Империи требуют иного. Я их обошла, издав королевский указ, но придворные изменили тактику. Они откопали вторжение перевертышей и восстание Найтмер Мун и размахивали ими как доказательством того, что Шайнинг Армор непригоден для службы". - Кейденс сохраняла самообладание, но не смотрела Твайлайт в глаза, и ей пришлось поставить свою чашку, потому что она начала дрожать. - "Он провел последнюю неделю, рассматривая кандидатов на замену".

"О нет", - сказала Твайлайт.

Кейденс удалось улыбнуться. "И не говори", - сказала она. - "Эта чушь не дает его ранам зажить. Из-за этого ему немного трудно простить и забыть".

"И тут появились мы", - простонала Твайлайт. - "Совсем. Не вовремя".

"Вряд ли это был твой выбор, когда тебя попросили приехать реорганизовать Библиотеку", - сказал Кейденс. - "Хотя, возможно, было бы лучше, если бы Никс на этот раз осталась дома".

Твайлайт пожала плечами. "Эпплджек и ее семье пришлось уехать в Мейнхэттен", - сказала она. - "Рэрити тоже; у нее показ мод. Флаттершай борется со вспышкой гриппа среди своих друзей-животных, Рэйнбоу Дэш уехала в летный лагерь Вандерболтов, а Пинки Пай, ну, - она поморщилась, - близнецы Кейк все еще боятся Никс".

"Извините, пожалуйста", - внезапно сказала Никс. Она отодвинула холодный чай и недоеденное печенье и встала на ноги.

"Что случилось, Никс?" - спросила Твайлайт.

"Ничего", - сказала она. - "Я просто пойду немного полежу".

Твайлайт было трудно обмануть, но она закрыла на это глаза. "Постарайся не разбудить Спайка", - сказала она. Никс послушно кивнула и ушла.

После ее ухода тетя и мама продолжали разговаривать. Апартаменты, в которых остановились она, Твайлайт и Спайк, были соединены коротким коридором. Она вошла и закрыла за собой дверь, чтобы не слышать голоса.

Спайк уже был там. Он бросил один взгляд на (по его меркам) роскошную кровать, которую поставили для него, и, убедившись, что Твайлайт ни в чем не нуждается, тут же отрубился. Он и сейчас лежал, растянувшись, на перьевом матрасе и храпел, как тонущий бородавочник. Никс вздрогнула, несмотря на настроение, и осторожно прошла через спальню к своей кровати. Она плюхнулась на неё и натянула пуховые одеяла на голову, прячась от всего мира.

Поездка получилась не из приятных.

Хотя Луне удалось вернуть Никс к ее жеребяческой невинности, даже до того, как она стала Найтмер Мун, Никс была далеко не глупа. Несколько месяцев пребывания взрослым аликорном и ее собственное прошлое в качестве альтер-эго Луны сделали ее умной не по годам. В отличие от большинства кобылок ее возраста, она имела среднее представление о том, что происходило, когда остальные говорили о политике. Из того, что она услышала, она вполне могла заполнить пробелы и прийти к очевидному выводу: она лишила Шайнинг Армора работы.

Глупые, глупые, глупые действия Никс в роли Найтмер Мун стоили ее новому дяде Шайнинг Армору его работы. Неудивительно, что он ее ненавидел. Неудивительно, что он и тетя Кейденс были так напряжены.

Никс должна всё исправить. Тетя Кейденс была права; сколько не извиняйся, одним "прости" ничего не исправишь.

Но что же делать, когда тебе и исправлять-то нечем?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-WZExmtIJkI&feature=youtu.be  
> [2] Популярное итальянское кондитерское изделие, представляющее собой сухое печенье с характерной длиной и изогнутой формой.


	4. Глава 4

Следующим утром все встали рано. Твайлайт, как всегда, проснулась на рассвете, за ней плелись сонная Никс и ворчливый Спайк. (1) Спросонья Никс удивилась тому, что Кейденс и Шайнинг Армор тоже не спали и уже спешили готовиться к предстоящему дню. Похоже, у них обоих были занятые и непредсказуемые графики, а ранние часы и поздний вечер были одними из тех редких времен, которые они проводили вместе. Из-за этого они всегда вместе завтракали, несмотря ни на что.

Завтрак оказался довольно хорошим, со всеми деликатесами, которые только можно себе представить: свежие фрукты, выпечка, сок, тосты, кофе, маленькие кусочки масла на блюде, сливки в маленьком кувшине... Обслуживающий персонал дал Никс и Спайку по стопке горячих оладий. Никс, похоже, с черникой, а Спайковы, к его удовольствию, были с сиропом из толченых изумрудов. Оба ели с большим аппетитом.

К удивлению Никс, Шайнинг Армор отмахнулся от предложенной ему тарелки ягодных блинов, покачав головой. Хороший ночной сон и тарелка теплых оладий с маслом временно избавили ее от робости, поэтому она заговорила. "Пофему ты ни ефь бвины?" - спросила она с набитым ртом. - "Они фкуфные!"

"Не разговаривай с полным ртом, Никс", - автоматически сказала Твайлайт, не отрываясь от овсянки. Никс пробормотала "извини". Несмотря на все наставления Рэрити, Никс все еще оставалась маленькой кобылкой и, как правило, забывала о манерах, когда была в хорошем настроении.

Шайнинг Армор немного дернулся. "Боюсь, мне поднадоели кристальные ягоды. Как будто здесь больше ничего не выращивают", - пробормотал он про себя. Один из слуг неодобрительно скривился на замечание Шайнинг Армора, но ничего не сказал. Не обращая внимания, Шайнинг Армор положил себе свежих фруктов и сдобы.

Удивленная Никс подняла вилку и с любопытством показала на нее. "Да, это Кристальные ягоды", - сказала Твайлайт.

Никс осторожно проглотила и промокнула рот салфеткой, как ее учила Рэрити. "На вкус они как черника", - сказала она, затем замолчала и задумчиво облизнула губы. - "Ну, почти как черника... но... покалывающая? Как будто чувствуешь вкус блесток". Она взглянула на свои блины; Теперь, когда она присмотрелась, она заметила, что ягоды, усыпавшие каждый оладушек, немного мерцали на свету. - "Ух ты, здесь даже еда сверкает!"

"Это тебе Кристальная Империя", - усмехнулась Кейденс.

Никс на мгновение задумалась. Тетя Кейденс по крайней мере улыбалась. Она казалась намного более дружелюбной, чем прошлым вечером. Может, ей стоит продолжать говорить? Рэрити называла это "дружеской болтовней"; она сказала, что важно дать собеседнику почувствовать себя непринужденно. "Всегда выбирай хорошую безопасную нейтральную тему", - говорила ей модница. И у Никс было несколько вопросов, которые бурлили в ее голове на протяжении всей поездки на поезде до Кристальной Империи. - "Тетя Кейденс?"

"Да?"

"А как вы отпугиваете драконов?"

Этот вопрос был настолько странным, что все отодвинули тарелки и посмотрели на нее. "Что ты имеешь в виду?" - озадаченно спросила Кейденс.

Никс заколебалась, немного смущаясь их реакции. Очевидно, то, что она считала хорошей повседневной темой, и то, что пони здесь считали хорошей повседневной темой, было двумя разными вещами. Она решила идти вперед. "Я имею в виду, драконы едят драгоценные камни, верно?" - Кейденс кивнула. - "Ну, а здесь все сделано из блестящих сверкающих кристаллов! Если бы дракон увидел, он бы сожрал всё, что попадется на глаза!" Это казалось достаточно справедливым вопросом и хорошей безопасной темой. Что ж, безопаснее всего, что связано с драконами.

"Не все кристаллы - драгоценные камни, Никс", - сказала Твайлайт. "Я не знаю, сочтет ли дракон любой кристалл аппетитным". Или же сочтет? Она молча задалась вопросом. Она посмотрела на Спайка.

Спайк увидел ее взгляд и понял его. Он сделал движение рукой "так себе". "Ну, типа", - сказал он. - "Большинство из них не такие уж и вкусные".

"Но дракону-то откуда это знать?" - настаивала Никс, увлеченная этой темой. - "Например, предположим, что над Кристальной Империей пролетает дракон..." - она подняла вилку одним копытом и провела ею над тарелкой, изображая дракона, летящего над деревней. "Хлоп-хлоп-хлоп, раррр, какой же я голодный", - сказала она низким и рычащим голосом. - "Ой, смотрите-ка! Много-много блестящих драгоценных камней, сейчас я поем! Аррр..." - вилка нырнула в тарелку, Никс наколола блин и затолкала его в рот. - "Ам ням ням ням..."

Шайнинг Армор прыснул и брызнул кофе из носа. Он вытер лицо платком, пыхтя и фыркая, пока успокаивался. Он мысленно отругал себя за то, что купился на этот театр одного актера. Блин, это по-прежнему Найтмер Мун...

Спайк же и девочки громко смеялись над выступлением Никс. Твайлайт хихикнула: "Ну, полагаю, Мистер Дракон наберет кучу кристальных зданий и обнаружит, что они плохие на вкус".

"Но тогда станет только хуже!" - воскликнула Никс. - "Ам ням ням, ФУ, ужас какой, на вкус как брюссельская капуста и сироп от кашля! Аргх, теперь я злюсь, щас буду все ломать!" - Никс провела вилкой по блинам, раздирая их. - "Топ, топ, здания рушатся у меня под ногами, арр ..."

Шайнинг Армор снова прыснул кофе. Великий Создатель, как же этот "Fancy Roast" обжег его пазухи... "Нет. Я не куплюсь на эту шараду", - подумал он, раздраженный на себя.

"Ешь уже блины", - сумела выговорить Твайлайт сквозь бесконтрольное хихиканье. Никс подчинилась, и принялась копаться в своей тарелке с раздавленными блинами.

Когда Кейденс, наконец, собралась, она попыталась отважиться на ответ. "В любом случае дракон не смог бы пролететь у нас над головами", - сказала она. "Кристальное Сердце защищает нас от внешних опасностей, так что дракону не пройти. Но я уверена, что у Кристальной Гвардии есть план ответа на нападение дракона".

"Правда? Какой?" - спросила Никс, обращаясь к Шайнинг Армору.

Шайнинг Армор моргнул. "Понятия не имею", - сказал он. Но он как пить дать спросит.

"А как же перевертыши?" - продолжила Никс. "Кристальное сердце полно любовной энергии, перевертыши наверняка могут на обед пожаловать".

Шайнинг Армор нахмурился при упоминании этих существ. "Первым делом я добавил силовое поле против перевертышей в Кристальное сердце". А то, что это моя собственная переработанная версия, ей знать необязательно. - "И у нас по всему замку и на каждой улице Империи установлены волшебные фонари, которые рассеивают маскировку перевертышей".

"Кроме того, мы далеко от их дома в пустошах, и здешняя погода для них слишком холодная", - сказала Кейденс.

Никс сморщилась, задумавшись. "Но мы же приехали", - подметила она. - "Если пони может куда-то добраться, то перевертыш, похожий на пони, тоже может. И как силовое поле, созданное из любви, может остановить перевертыша, который ест любовь?"

Шайнинг Армор потер подбородок копытом. Такова была неприятная правда о перевертышах. В конце концов, они не были безмозглыми насекомыми; они были мыслящими существами и могли найти способ обойти препятствие.

"Когда мы победили Кризалис, наше силовое поле было создано из нашей любви", - ответила Кейденс, улыбаясь Шайнинг Армору из-за чашки кофе. Шайнинг покраснел и слегка улыбнулся этому воспоминанию. - "И, похоже, и ей, и её перевертышам было не до того".

Никс агакнула. "Наверное, им показалось, что их ударили по лицу бутербродом", - прокомментировала она, добавляя еще одну партию блинов.

Еж твою меть, апельсиновый сок обжег его носовые пазухи даже хуже кофе. Блин, это же Найтмер Мун, помни, как бы сильно она ни заставляла тебя надрывать живот, это Найтмер Мун....

Героическим усилием и наскоро схваченной салфеткой он сумел замаскировать свою реакцию под кашель. Кашель и удушье... "Так что у нас сегодня по расписанию?" - удалось ему выдавить.

"Длинный список встреч, как всегда; есть группа, которая хочет изменить законы о зонировании. Их аргумент состоит в том, что они хотят, чтобы пони строили то, что им нужно, а не то, что, по мнению какого-то городского чиновника, они должны хотеть. Градостроители, конечно же, против... Дипломаты из нескольких стран хотят провести переговоры о торговых соглашениях, но мне сложно заставить их понять позицию Кристальной Империи ".

"Что за позиция?" - спросила Твайлайт.

"Мы торгуем только с теми странами, у которых есть такая же защита гражданских прав, что и у нас, и форма представительного правительства. Кристальную Империю только освободили от власти тирана; здешние пони не заинтересованы в том, чтобы еще один тиран разжирел от нашей торговли." - Кейденс довольно чопорно намазала сливочное масло на булочку. - "Еще по плану королевская казна, совет по праздникам и торжествам - это намного важнее, когда твоя страна зависит от чего-то вроде Кристальной Ярмарки, и чтобы она поддерживала защиту, - затем офис управления дорогами и рельсами, чтобы обсудить добавление портов для дирижаблей... затем в парламент, чтобы поговорить с дворянской палатой обо всех законопроектах, которые мы пытаемся принять или отменить..." - она вздохнула и посмотрела на свою булочку. - "По сути, еще один день глупости... буду говорить всем: "Да, делайте это так, как вы решили", а тем, кто жалуется: "Нет, нельзя так делать". Она откусила от булочки и задумчиво зажевала.

"Мой день кажется почти простым по сравнению с твоим", - сказала Твайлайт. - "Мы со Спайком собираемся отправиться в библиотеку Кристальной Империи и посмотреть, какого прогресса они уже достигли".

"Вот и конец моего отпуска", - сказал Спайк, подперев подбородок рукой. - "А ты что, Шайнинг Армор? Ты будешь ходить на все эти встречи с Кейденс?"

Шайнинг неловко покашлял. "Эм, нет. Закон Кристальной Империи; супруг или супруга правителя не имеют права голоса в таких делах, и, по сути, прийти на встречу считается нарушением этикета".

"... Оу", - неловко сказала Твайлайт.

"Аюшки", - пробормотал Спайк.

"У меня все же есть дело", - сказал Шайнинг Армор, поспешно меняя тему, - "Я проведу серию собеседований для продвижения по службе в рядах Гвардии... а также поговорю с несколькими пони о моей, ммм, замене." - Шайнинг Армор снова обратил внимание на свою тарелку. - "Но все это днем, так что я наверняка буду все утро просматривать документы гвардии. Или что-то в этом роде". Его рот сжался в тонкую линию.

"Ну... это же хорошо", - сказала Твайлайт. - "Вы с Никс сможете провести время вместе, получше узнать друг друга…"

Никс и Шайнинг испуганно переглянулись, и было видно, что идея воодушевила их так же, как поход к дантисту.

"Стоп, что?" - сказал он. - "Я думал, она пойдет с тобой, Твайли".

"Она не может пойти со мной, Шайни, я и Спайк будем по уши в работе с этой библиотекой. А они собираются ремонтировать... все! И я буду ходить на собрания или мотаться туда-сюда, помогая сортировать их архивы и организовывать новую систему каталогизации... Для нее там не будет места, ей там нечего делать..." - Она посмотрела ему в глаза. - "Кроме того, я не привезла ее в Кристальную Империю, чтобы наблюдать, как я складываю книги".

"Для этого она взяла с собой меня", - проворчал Спайк. Никто не обратил на него внимания.

"И я определенно не могу взять её с собой", - сказала Кейденс. - "Эти... пони, с которыми я встречаюсь, могут пожаловаться... на кобылку под копытами". - она глянула в сторону. "На самом деле, они бы сделали что-нибудь похуже, если бы увидели Никс, бродящую по их офисам", - мысленно добавила она. Эквестрия была далека от них, но не настолько. Когда солнце не встает в течение нескольких недель подряд, начинают нарастать слухи. Пони в Империи чертовски хорошо знали, кто такая Найтмер Мун, и не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы заметить связь между ней и маленькой черной кобылкой-аликорном с бирюзовыми кошачьими глазами. - "Будет лучше, если ты присмотришь за ней, Шайни".

Шайнинг Армор начал было протестовать, что он и сам будет немного занят, может, один из слуг может сводить Никс на экскурсию по городу или что-то в этом роде - и тут он понял, что он собирается сказать. Он собирался навязать Найтмер Мун какой-нибудь горничной или дворецкому. Он быстро решил, что меньше всего он хотел бы позволить бывшей Лунной Кобыле оказаться вне его поля зрения в центре Кристальной Империи, даже на минутку.

Никс видела, как лицо Шайнинг Армора из неохотного превратилось задумчивое и расчетливое. Она почувствовала, как ее хорошее настроение сдувается, как развязанный воздушный шарик. - "А если подумать, ты права. Мне бы действительно было спокойнее, если бы я наблюдал за ней..."

Твайлайт в некоторых вопросах была наивна, но она знала своего брата. Она пнула его под столом, причем совсем нежно. "Веди себя хорошо, СБЛДН", - сказала она, заставляя себя улыбнуться.

Шайнинг потер скакательный сустав. "Спокойно, сестренка", - сказал он. - "Пусть только ведет себя должным образом, и мы прекрасно поладим. Верно, Никс?"

Никс чуть сильнее прижалась к своему месту, но послушно кивнула. Она не чувствовала этого засасывающего чувства с того дня, как Даймонд Тиара и Сильвер Спун появились на крыльце библиотеки и сказали, что хотят быть с ней лучшими подругами...

===============================

"Итак, все просто", - сказал Шайнинг Армор. Он и Никс были в кабинете; он расхаживал взад-вперед перед мрачной Никс, бессознательно ведя себя так, будто он был перед отрядом курсантов на рассмотр. - "Если что-нибудь хочешь - ты сначала об этом просишь. Если я над чем-то работаю или разговариваю с кем-то, ты машешь копытом и ждешь, и не разговариваешь, пока с тобой не заговорят. Ты никуда без меня не ходишь, и все время находишься в одной комнате со мной. Выполняй, и все будет хорошо". - Он остановился и посмотрел на нее, приподняв бровь. - "Все ясно?"

Никс кивнула.

"Не слышу!" - сказал Шайнинг Армор.

Никс закатила глаза. "Да, сэр", - скорбно сказала она.

"Отлично! Я буду работать прямо там, за столом. А ты... почитай книгу, что ли". Он махнул на книжные полки вдоль стен; Никс заметно оживилась. - "А сейчас я буду занят, так что не приставай… что?" - спросил он, когда она кротко помахала копытом.

Никс немного поерзала. - "Эммм..."

==============================

"Не получается", - раздраженно сказала Никс. Закрытая дверь заглушала ее слова.

"Плохо", - сказал Шайнинг Армор с другой стороны двери ванной. - "Я не оставлю тебя без присмотра ни на секунду".

"Когда ты там стоишь, я не могу!" - крикнула Никс. То, что мальчик стоит рядом с туалетом, её раздражало.

"Думаешь, это плохо, представь, каково, когда твоя жена заходит, как будто нет --- забудь, неважно", - проворчал Шайнинг Армор. "Создатель, не дай никому из моих интервьюируемых прийти, пока я стою на страже маленькой кобылки, которая ходит по-маленькому..."

"Что?? Фуу". - Никс была в ужасе. Она не могла представить себе такое нарушение священного личного пространства. - ".... Перестань пялиться на дверь".

"Как ты узнала, что я вообще смотрю на дверь?"

"Я не знала, но ты мне сказал".

Ворча на то, что его обхитрили, Шайнинг Армор повернулся по кругу и повернулся спиной к двери. - "Я смотрю в другую сторону от двери, теперь лучше?"

"И перестань слушать!"

"Слушай, просто... просто включи воду в раковине, чтобы никто не услышал тебя", - терпеливо сказал Шайнинг Армор. Он на мгновение вспомнил, как впервые дал этот совет одной пони; некой маленькой пурпурной кобылке со звездообразным знаком отличия и с ужасной неуверенностью в себе...

Раздался звук открытого крана, затем тишина. - "Никс? Ты там?"

"Нет, - раздался саркастичный ответ, - я упала, потянула за ручку и слила себя".

"А можно побыстрее?"

"А ты можешь со мной не разговаривать??"

=============================

Часы в кабинете тихонько тикали. Шайнинг Армор сидел за своим столом, разбирая стопки файлов о гвардейцах и курсантах, у которых собрался брать интервью на их повышение; Никс лежала на полу и читала одну из книг, которую она наугад выбрала с полок. К сожалению, тот, кто расставил тут книги, сделал это, исходя из принципа, согласно которому книги в кабинете должны были произвести впечатление на посетителя, а не просветить владельца; в основном это были старые сухие фолианты с небольшим количеством иллюстраций, даже там, где их стоило разместить (ярким примером была книга по ботанике Кристальной Империи с большим разделом о потенциально токсичных растениях и грибах) и акры хриплых, самоуверенных бормотаний "уважаемых ученых" прошлых лет - которых в значительной степени уважали за их способность казаться умными и восхвалять собственную гениальность.

Однако неизвестный библиотекарь, отобравший эти работы, не рассчитывал на дочь Твайлайт Спаркл; Никс покорно пробивалась сквозь один из этих безвкусных томов, как червяк через яблоко. (Вышеупомянутый том по ботанике Кристальной Империи, если вам нужно знать.)

Однако она бы продвинулась еще дальше, если бы кое-кто перестал пялиться.

Каждый раз, когда она отрывала взгляд от своей книги, Шайнинг Армор подозрительно косился на нее поверх папки, которую читал. Он ничего не говорил; он просто смотрел на нее. Затем он снова быстро отворачивался, как будто она ловила его взгляд.

Никс стиснула зубы и решила притвориться, что ничего не происходит.

Шайнинг Армор ничего не мог поделать. Даже то, что он время от времени отрывал взгляд от своих бумаг, не помогало избавиться от зуда в затылке. Кобылка была слишком тихой. Хуже того, каждый раз, когда он пытался украдкой взглянуть на нее, он замечал, что она смотрит на него своими жуткими кошачьими глазами. Каждый. Раз.

Он стиснул зубы и решил притвориться, что ничего не происходит.

Он услышал, как она встала и побежала к книжному шкафу; он рискнул понаблюдать за происходящим краем глаза. Она подошла к книжным полкам и вытащила еще один том - в стиле земных пони, за корешок книги ртом. Почему она не использовала магию? - и добавила ее в медленно растущий книжный форт посреди пола.

О, воспоминания. Может быть, она переняла эту привычку от Твайли? А может даже унаследовала от нее...?

Шайнинг Армор мысленно встряхнул себя. Не будь глупцом. Они даже не кровные родственники!

Тем не менее... эти щели в книжных полках, только в двух нижних рядах... эта небольшая трехсторонняя стопка книг... это поцокивание крошечной кобылки, бегающей взад-вперед... этот подозрительный взгляд, когда она остановилась и повернулась, чтобы посмотреть на него...

\--- упс. "Что?" - потребовала она наполовину виновато, наполовину подозрительно.

"Ничего." - Шайнинг Армор вернулся к работе. Никс проворчала что-то под нос. Это гад просто пытался её раздраконить, она это знала. Она с силой воли принялась за новую книгу.

Шли минуты. Никс почувствовала на себе взгляд. Она ничего не могла с собой поделать, она подняла глаза.

Шайнинг оглянулся.

Они оба отвернулись.

Часы тикали.

Шайнинг украдкой бросил еще один взгляд. Встретился взглядом с Никс.

Оба отвернулись.

"Что??" - потребовала ответа Никс.

"Ничего!" - настоял Шайнинг Армор.

"Почему ты смотришь на меня?" - проныла Никс.

"Я не смотрю на тебя", - честно сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "Читай себе дальше".

Часы тикали медленнее. И громче.

Никс почувствовала зуд на шее. Она стиснула зубы. Она НЕ БУДЕТ СМОТРЕТЬ.

Часы тикали еще громче.

Никс не могла прочитать слов перед ней. Ей пришлось просто сосредоточиться на складке между страницами. Блин, она не собиралась...

Она посмотрела. Вот он, снова смотрит на нее.

Как. И. Каждый Раз.

Наконец, раздражительность Никс сорвалась. Она вскочила на ноги и пнула книгу в направлении Шайнинг Армора. Она пролетела полфута, но намерение было. "ЧТО?? НУ ЧТО??" - крикнула она.

Шайнинг Армор в изумлении подпрыгнул, затем вскочил на ноги, и его собственный гнев вспыхнул. "Ничего!" - крикнул он в ответ. - "Чего ты кричишь?"

"ИЗ-ЗА ТЕБЯ!!"

"Я же тебя не трогаю", - сердито сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "И я не люблю, когда на меня кричат, маленькая кобылка!"

Никс ткнулась ему чуть ли не в лицо, и ее лицо покраснело под черной шерстью. "Тогда ПЕРЕСТАНЬ ТАРАЩИТЬСЯ НА МЕНЯ, ты, большой тупой КРУП С РУЧКОЙ!!"

================================

Ее тайм-аут длился до тех пор, пока не прибыл первый стражник.

=================================

Первый стражник прибыл в доспехах, выглядя одновременно по-щегольски и нервно. Он ожидал повышения от второго лейтенанта до первого, и он понятия не имел, чего ожидать от иностранного единорога, который отвечал за Стражу с момента возвращения Кристальной Империи.

Он определенно не ожидал увидеть в своем кабинете исполняющего обязанности капитана стражи... с кобылкой-аликорном, сидящей в углу и дующейся. - "А, второй лейтенант Даймонд Брайт, заходите, присаживайтесь. Я просматривал ваше дело, и... что-то не так, лейтенант?"

Это был понятный вопрос, поскольку Даймонд Брайт не сводил глаз с Никс с того момента, как вошел в комнату. Кристальный пони, казалось, обдумал его слова. - "Я... извините, если я наткнулся на семейные разборки, сэр..." - он отвлекся.

Шайнинг Армор пожал плечами. "Прошу за это прощения. Никс, твой тайм-аут закончился. Выходи". Выпятив нижнюю губу, Никс соскользнула с табуретки и вышла из угла. - "Мне нужно поговорить с этим пони, так что доверяю тебе развлечь себя. Но не покидай королевские покои". Опустив голову, кобылка-аликорн вышла, закрыв за собой дверь.

Как только она ушла, Даймонд Брайт резко повернул голову. "Это была она?" - заговорщицки шепнул он Шайнинг Армору, указывая через плечо.

Шайнинг Армор спросил с любопытством: "Кто, лейтенант?"

Даймонд Брайт сглотнул. "Найтмер Мун". - Он поправился. - "Или кобылка, которая раньше была Найтмер Мун".

"Вы узнали ее?" - это было легко забыть, но Кристальная Империя исчезла более тысячи лет назад... незадолго до восхода Найтмер Мун. Лунная Кобыла не имела большого значения для здешних пони.

"После нашего возвращения некоторые из нас в Гвардии взяли на себя инициативу обновиться - узнать о текущих силах, таких как Король Сомбра, которые могут представлять угрозу для Империи", - сказал Даймонд Брайт. - "Найтмер Мун, Дискорд, королева Кризалис, параспрайты..."

Шайнинг Армор был впечатлен. "Значит, вы уделяете особое внимание изучению потенциальных врагов Эквес - Кристальной Империи? И да, это была бывшая Найтмер Мун... она теперь называет себя Никс. Не нужно волноваться. Её лишили сил, когда она сдалась. Она не более могущественна, чем любая кобылка ее возраста... эээ, размера... ну. Вы поняли".

Даймонд Брайт кивнул. - "Да, сэр, знаю. Потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы получить отчет из Кантерлота по всей ситуации с Найтмер Мун".

Шайнинг Армор кивнул. "Что ж, начало хорошее, Вы производите на меня впечатление своей квалификацией, лейтенант". - Пони-стражник выпрямился. - "Итак, давайте начнем это интервью с проверки Вашей головки в нескольких гипотетических ситуациях".

Он задумался на мгновение и улыбнулся. "Расскажите, лейтенант: каков протокол Гвардии в случае нападения голодного дракона на Капитолий?"

===============================

Никс лежала на кровати матери и хандрила. Ее большое обещание исправить отношения между ней и Шайнинг Армором, конечно же, не было хорошим началом. Но разве она виновата, что он брюзгой оказался?

"Может быть", - сказал крошечный голосок. Мама так часто говорила о том, насколько он веселый. Как он был ее СБЛДН. Что тут другого, кроме тебя?

Никс встряхнулась. Она же не собиралась так просто сдаваться, верно? Однажды ее прогрызла гидра, и она оказалась сильнее! Ей просто нужно было постараться... Во-первых, ей нужно было извиниться перед дядей Шайнингом за то, что она накричала на него. Она обдумала это. Извинилась ли она когда-нибудь перед Шайнинг Армором или тетей Кейденс за то, что случилось? Действительно извинилась?

"Как только за это извиниться?" - пробормотала она вслух. - "Мне очень жаль, что я промыла тебе мозги" - не подойдет, правда?" Она вспомнила. Как пони делали это в книгах?

Она вспомнила одну историю, где принц, который обидел деревню пони глупым законом из-за своей злости, извинился, устроив в деревне большой пир. Никс обдумала это. Она не могла устроить большой пир. Но, может быть, она сможет приготовить обед?

Чем больше она думала об этом, тем больше ей нравилась эта идея. Она приготовит для Шайнинг Армора обед; он наверняка будет голоден после встречи. И, может быть, написать вдобавок письмо "Мне очень жаль"? Она хлопнула копытами; да, идеально. Она спрыгнула с кровати и побежала на кухню.

Для удобства в королевских покоях была собственная кухня; таким образом, персонал мог не только готовить еду прямо под копытом, но и, если у одного из королевской пары появится желание что-то состряпать для себя, они могли это сделать. Когда Никс добралась до кухни, там не было персонала - Кейденс и Шайнинг Армор предпочитали готовить себе полдник, поэтому слуги могли отдохнуть.

Никс быстро осмотрела кухню и кладовую. Что было бы хорошо, но легко приготовить? "Суп и бутерброды", - решила она. Она начала собирать ингредиенты для супа из сельдерея и бутербродов с нарциссами. Потребовалось несколько путешествий и несколько сомнительных альпинистских экспедиций, ударов головой о табурет, чтобы поставить его и встать на него, но, наконец, она все достала. К счастью, у них были все ингредиенты для бутербродов с нарциссами, даже тостер для хлеба. Вдвойне повезло, что суп уже был приготовлен в банке! Будет легко.

Она подтолкнула табурет к плите, взобралась и поставила кастрюлю на плиту. Она вылила банку с супом и включила огонь. Она посмотрела на результаты. Что-то супа маловато. Может, еще баночку? Сказано - сделано; еще один переход через кухню со стулом и обратно, и она вылила вторую банку. Немного пролилось; она уберет позже.

Оставив суп кипеть, она подошла к стойке, на которой разложила бутерброды. У нее возникли небольшие проблемы с тостером - один ломоть застрял внутри. Вот ведь блинчик. Раздраженная, она решила воспользоваться обычным хлебом. Она щедро намазала хлеб маслом и насыпала нарезанные нарциссы, позабыв сначала срезать горькие стебли. Вот, готово! Она хлопнула по бутерброду, чтобы убедиться, что он плотно прилегает, сняла его со стойки и шлепнула на тарелку, добавив побег петрушки, который она нашла в банке.

Суп едва кипел. Слишком долго! Она нетерпеливо увеличила температуру вдвое. Она подождала немного, но, похоже, быстрее не стало. Она решила написать письмо с извинениями, пока суп готовился.

Она побежала по коридору в поисках карандаша и бумаги. Она могла бы вернуться к себе в комнату, но она боялась бросить суп. Немного поколебавшись, она нырнула в комнату дяди Шайнинга и тети Кейденс.

Ее первое впечатление было "Ого. Шикарно". В королевских спальнях доминировала огромная кровать с балдахином, пологом с оборками и лентами, и красивым шелковым покрывалом. Поперек кровати было разложено великолепное бальное платье розового цвета и то, что выглядело как парадная форма Шайнинг Армора.

К радости Никс, на подносе на тумбочке стояли чернильница и перо. Она взяла поднос в рот и поскакала обратно на кухню.

Именно тогда произошло то, что все в Понивилле называют "проклятием метконосцев".

В общем-то нельзя было отрицать, что постоянно растущие члены Метконосцев были умными, сообразительными, одаренными и не по годам развитыми жеребчиками и кобылками. Когда они включали мозги, они могли совершать подвиги физического мастерства, изобретательного дизайна и художественного мастерства, что заставляло их сверстников недоумевать, почему все они не получили свои метки в первый же день. Но в то же время, как это ни парадоксально, их планы умели без предупреждения разваливаться по швам.

Конечно, это было в значительной степени связано с тем, что если умение было движущей силой, а мудрость управляющей, то средний Метконосец был эквивалентом пары велосипедных рулей, прикрепленных клейкой лентой к гигантской ракете. Но в то же время даже простые вещи могли поразительным образом пойти наперекосяк. Проклятие поразило прямо пропорционально количеству участвовавших в нем Метконосцев, но даже один пони, носивший значок Метконосца, мог внезапно оказаться в эпицентре хаоса, который заставил бы Дискорда хихикать.

И Проклятие сегодня работало сверхурочно.

Копыто Никс зацепилось за край экзотического коврика. Она споткнулась и упала на подбородок, поднос отскочил от пола, как трамплин. Бутылка с чернилами... незапечатанная, открытая бутылка с чернилами... прочертила в воздухе идеальную дугу и упала...

Прямо на кровать....

Расплескав чернила по всему бальному платью и парадной форме.

"Нет", - выдохнула Никс, и ее мозг скрутило. - "Нет, нет, нетнетнетНЕТ!"

Ей хана. Тысячу раз хана. Они изгонят ее на Луну. Они изгонят ее на Солнце. Они найдут еще худшее место, и изгонят её туда дважды. Она устроила панический копытный танец[1] на полу. После нескольких секунд истерической безмолвной паники, на поверхность ее замороженного паникой мозга всплыла мысль, как слова в дырочке волшебного шара-восьмерки:

Нужно почистить их, прежде чем высохнут чернила.

"Прачечная!" - прошептала Никс. Она схватила и костюм, и платье ртом, не обращая внимания на привкус чернил, и потащила их по коридору в прачечную.

Прачечная была оборудована по той же причине, что и кухня; удобство для слуг. Она была милостиво современной; стены украшали несколько очень больших магических стиральных и сушильных машин, а также оборудование для сжатия и химической чистки. Никс подбежала к первой стиральной машине и втиснула платье настолько быстро, насколько позволяли копыта; подумав, она втиснула во вторую эту причудливую форму. Она метнулась в поисках мыла. Вот огромная коробка с надписью "моющее средство", она ее открыла...

И вытаращилась. Вместо порошка в коробке лежали маленькие... капсулки. Никс ткнула одну копытом. Они были слегка мягкими и размером с зефирку. Что это такое? Она приподняла коробку и вслух прочитала этикетку:

"Хозяйственное мыло Детерго-капсулы торговой марки Crystal. Одна капсула - и грязь как по волшебству сошла!" - она скептически посмотрела на капсулы. Судя по всему, это было мыло, но... одна капсулка на такую кучу белья? Ни за что. Она не верила, что одной будет достаточно. Это была чрезвычайная ситуация! Она вывалила половину коробки в одну стиральную машину, а остальное вылила в другую. Она захлопнула крышки, повернула ручки на "интенсивная стирка" (это же для особо трудных пятен, верно? Конечно.) и нажала "пуск". Слава богу, все кнопки были подписаны.

Уф. Было близко. Тут она вспомнила о покрывале... она побежала обратно и, с гораздо большим трудом, затащила покрывало в прачечную. Еще одна стиральная машина, еще одна коробка Детерго-капсул - и проблема решена.

"Фух", - сказала Никс, вздохнув с облегчением. Значит, жить все-таки она будет. Оставив машины делать свою работу, она поспешила обратно в спальню, чтобы забрать пролитую бутылку с чернилами, вытереть несколько капель с пола и написать письмо с извинениями.

=============================

"Что ж, лейтенант", - сказал улыбающийся Шайнинг Армор обнадеженно улыбающемуся Даймонд Брайту. "Должен сказать, меня впечатлило то, что я увидел. Думаю, совершенно очевидно, что ваше повышение…"

Обе улыбки исчезли в следующий момент, когда откуда-то из королевских покоев раздался пронзительный вопль:

"ПОЖАР! ПОЖАААААР!!"

Оба солдата вскочили со стульев и выбежали из комнаты. Они стояли в гостиной, оглядываясь, пытаясь определить, откуда исходит крик. "Сюда, сэр!" - выкрикнул лейтенант, бросаясь по смежному коридору. Шайнинг Армор - за ним.

Оба пони остановились. На полпути коридор оканчивался белой стеной. "Что за...?" - сказал Шайнинг Армор. Капля пены упала и поплыла к его ногам.

Откуда-то из белой массы кричала кобылка. - "ПОЖАР! НА ПОМОЩЬ!"

Не долго думая, Даймонд Брайт нырнул в белую массу. Чуть поколебавшись от замешательства, Шайнинг Армор последовал за ним. Они вслепую пробирались сквозь пенистую массу, совершенно случайно нащупав дверь прачечной. Шайнинг откуда-то услышал грохот и дрожание стиральных машин. "Никс! Где ты?" - крикнул Шайнинг. Он поперхнулся и выплюнул мыло, которое попало ему в рот.

"Я не знаю!" - причитала кобылка. - "Тут все белое!"

"Так, продолжай говорить, я буду идти на твой голос..."

После нескольких секунд барахтаний, криков и откашливания мыльной пены Шайнинг Армору удалось найти Никс. Он поднял кобылку и перекинул ее через спину. - "Лейтенант! Вы где?"

"Здесь, сэр --- выключаю машины!" - последовала серия щелчков, и грохочущие машины затихли. Постепенно мыльная пена осела, обнажив трех покрытых пеной пони (или, по крайней мере, трех пони-образных шариков пены), стоящих посреди вздымающихся холмов пены.

"Черт возьми, что здесь случилось-то?" - сказал Шайнинг Армор, вытирая лицо.

"Похоже, кто-то бросил в эти машины целую коробку мыльных капсул, сэр", - сказал Даймонд Брайт. - "И э... ой..." - Он вытащил остатки белья. - "У нас три жертвы, сэр. Похоже, раньше это были шелковое бальное платье, королевская парадная форма и покрывало..."

"Что..." - на мгновение в голове Шайнинг Армора возникла дюжина вопросов, требующих первоочередности. Но прежде чем он смог заговорить, Никс начала шмыгать носом. Затем шлюзы прорвало, и она начала рыдать.

"Простииии!!! Это должен был быть сюрприз, и я хотела извиниться, а потом чернила пролились, я попыталась убрать и---" - в потоке воплей, рыданий и икоты, Никс поведала последовательность событий, которые привели к этой катастрофе. Наконец она закруглила: "… а теперь я устроила огромный беспорядок и испортила платье тети Кейденс, ваше покрывало, твою красивую форму и…" - она шмыгнула носом и уткнулась лицом в копыта.

Шайнинг Армор, к своему удивлению, не смог на неё разозлиться. Только не на рыдающую маленькую кобылку. "Что ж, - вздохнул он, - тетя Кейденс не обрадуется платью. Но мы можем купить новые платья и покрывала. И это всего лишь мыльная пена, я почти уверен, что ее будет легко убрать... "

"Я пошлю за уборщиками, сэр", - сказал Даймонд Брайт.

"Да, пошли", - согласился Шайнинг, взмахнув копытом.

Никс снова шмыгнула носом. - "А как же твоя красивая форма?"

Шайнинг Армор внимательно посмотрела на форму. Он узнал ее, даже как мыльную морщинистую массу в пятнах чернил. Это была "новая" парадная форма, созданная для него - он забыл имя дизайнера, но он ежедневно проклинал его. Это была отвратительная штука со складками, золотой тесьмой, огромными пуговицами и перьями, делавшая его, по его мнению, похожим на циркового клоуна. Несмотря на все его протесты, он должен был дебютировать на королевском балу в те выходные. О, какая трагическая потеря! Им придется пошить новую. - "Эх... Я переживу потерю".

Кто-то подозрительно прыснул, кажется, лейтенант.

И тут в передний мозг Шайнинг Армора всплыл вопрос. "Никс, а на фига ты кричала-то "ПОЖАР"? "

"Ну, - сказала Никс, печально шмыгнув, - никто бы ведь не пришел, если бы я орала "ПРАЧЕЧНАЯ"."

Лейтенант Даймонд Брайт начал яростно хрипеть и чихать. Шайнинг Армор и сам особо не сдерживался. "Старший лейтенант, сходите за уборщиками, а?" - сумел он сказать с невозмутимым лицом.

"Есть, сэр", - отсалютовал Даймонд Брайт… затем до него дошло и он улыбнулся. - "Правда, сэр?"

"Заслужили", - сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "И мне нравится, как Вы быстро соображаете. Поздравляю". Даймонд Брайт сиял.

В эту секунду все трое почувствовали запах дыма.

Никс ахнула. - "СУП!!" - Она спрыгнула со спины дяди и поскакала на кухню, оставляя за собой борозду в пене. Мгновение спустя ее вопль раздался из кухни.

"ААА! ПОЖАР!! НА ЭТОТ РАЗ НАСТОЯЩИЙ!!"

Оба солдата снова бросились на помощь.

=============================

1) На Пиви она уже давным-давно махнула копытом. Попытки заставить ленивого птенчика просыпаться по расписанию приводили к тому, что он просто улетал и гнездился в каком-нибудь укромном уголке или трещине, где она не могла его найти... а то, что он это делал в библиотеке-дереве, полной легковоспламеняющихся книг, ничем не помогало душевному спокойствию Твайлайт. Она решила, что при таких обстоятельствах лучше признать поражение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j-V96EQFR58&feature=youtu.be


	5. Глава 5

"О, Создатель, - хихикнула Кейденс, хватая ртом воздух, - расскажи мне еще раз про мыльную пену".

Был поздний вечер. Все уже вернулись и готовились ко сну после долгого и утомительного дня. Персонал замка превосходно убрал беспорядок; Шайнинг Армору пришлось проинформировать Твайлайт, Спайка и Кейденс о том, что произошло в их отсутствие. Перед Твайлайт он упомянул "маленькую аварию в прачечной / кухне"; опасаясь Никс или нет, он не мог заставить себя выдать маленькую кобылку ее маме. Этого объяснения для Твайлайт было достаточно.

Однако Кейденс не удовлетворило это резюме из одного предложения. Когда они вернулись в свою спальню и были готовы ко сну, она потребовала рассказать всю историю. Шайнинг сдался и подробно рассказал ей о событиях дня. Шайнинг был очень рад, что стены их спальни были звукоизолированы (1), потому что ее вопли смеха наверняка встревожили бы персонал. "Не буду я тебе больше рассказывать про мыльную пену", - сказал он, наполовину раздраженный, наполовину позабавленный. - "Я уже трижды повторял".

"И с каждым разом все смешнее!" - хохотала Кейденс, плюхнувшись на подушку и откинув голову. Шайнинг Армор покраснел. Она всегда была такой красивой, когда смеялась... Она перевернулась на бок и приподнялась на локте, чтобы посмотреть на него. "Ну что, хоть немножко подозрений поубавилось?" - поддразнила она.

Шайнинг Армор уклонился от ответа. "Меня больше интересует, почему ты не расстроилась из-за платья", - сказал он.

Кейденс вздохнула. "Что ж, неприятно, что его уничтожили, но это всего лишь платье", - сказала она. Она улыбнулась. - "Кроме того, у меня в шкафу есть еще одно, точно такое же".

"Правда?" - Шайнинг Армор почувствовал, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок.

Кейденс кивнула. "Я всегда беру две штуки чего угодно, на случай, ну, подобной ситуации". - она пожала плечами. - "Это политика, которая с учетом всех обстоятельств доказала свою мудрость".

"Ааа парадная форма?" - спросил Шайнинг Армор, пока ужасные мысли приходили ему в голову.

Кейденс улыбнулась и кивнула. - "У тебя в гардеробе".

Опасаясь того, что вот-вот увидят его глаза, Шайнинг Армор зажег рог и открыл шкаф своей магией. Дверь бесшумно распахнулась, открывая...

...Его оригинальную парадную форму из Кантерлота. Покрой был немного другим, а цвета были изменены, чтобы соответствовать цвету флага Кристальной Империи, но в остальном это был тот же разумный дизайн, который он носил на королевских собраниях и церемониях, включая его собственную свадьбу. Он моргнул. "Но…" - затем он увидел выражение крайнего ликования на лице своей жены.

"Мы с дворецким поспорили, сколько раз ты наденешь эту ужасную вещь, прежде чем поджечь ее", - сказала она.

"Ты…" - он больше ничего не сказал; он просто сидел в постели и дулся, в то время как Кейденс перекатилась на спину, помахивая в воздухе своими милыми копытцами. "Ты ужасна", - наконец сказал он, когда у нее закончился воздух.

"И тебе нравится", - сказала она, целуя его в нос.

"Я ничего не буду ни подтверждать, ни опровергать", - монотонно сказал он.

"Так что ты делал, пока они убирали беспорядок?" - спросила Кейденс.

Шайнинг пожал плечами и вздохнул. "Я закончил рассматривать других кандидатов на повышение, изменил график кандидатов на замену на завтрашний день после проверки новых кадетов и заказал ромашковые бургеры и жареное сено с кухонь замка на обед". - он снова пожал плечами. - "Нет смысла пытаться что-то состряпать, если кухня покрыта сажей и мылом".

"Что она пыталась состряпать?" - сказала Кейденс.

"Судя по беспорядку, тосты с нарциссами и суп из сельдерея", - сказал он. - "Я понял по отпечаткам копыт на хлебе". - Кейденс хмыкнула. - "Хлеб застрял в тостере, две пустые банки от супа на полу, лепестки нарциссов по всей кухне..."

"Погоди, бутерброды с нарциссами и сельдерейный суп?" - спросила Кейденс. На утвердительный ответ Шайнинга она сказала: "О, как мило. Она готовила тебе свое любимое блюдо".

"Откуда ты знаешь?" - спросил Шайнинг Армор.

"Мне сказали тетя Селестия и Луна", - сказала Кейденс. - "Это была последняя еда, которую она попросила, когда она…" - Кейденс заколебалась. - "Когда она думала, что ее отправят на Луну". Почему было так неловко упоминать это сейчас? - "Это была первая трапеза, которую твоя сестра приготовила для нее после того, как спасла ее из Вечносвободного леса. Полагаю, для неё она особенная".

Шайнинг Армору пришлось немного подумать над этим.

"И я замечу, что ты не ответил на мой вопрос", - твердо сказала Кейденс. - "Ты провел с ней целый день. Что ты на самом деле думаешь о ней?" - Она внезапно посерьезнела.

Шайнинг Армор лежал и смотрел на навес. Его челюсть сжалась, пока он пытался подобрать слова. "Я хочу, Кейденс, - сказал он. "Я правда хочу, чтобы она мне нравилась. Она милая девочка… хоть и немного странно выглядит, с её-то глазами… и у нее тот еще темперамент…"

"Слыхала". - хихикнула Кейденс. - "Круп с ручкой."

Шайнинг бросил на нее обиженный взгляд. "Да. Ладно, может, я немного переборщил с постоянным наблюдением". - Хотя с другой стороны, после того, что случилось с кухней и прачечной... - "Но она умная и чертовски забавная ... Я действительно хочу, чтобы она мне нравилась". - Он снова посмотрел на навес. - "Но я не могу. Не могу ослабить бдительность".

"Почему нет?" - сказала Кейденс.

Шайнинг Армор ударил копытом по матрасу. "Потому что она Найтмер Мун!" - он откинул одеяло, встал с постели и начал ходить. - "Она была так опасна, что Селестия изгнала ее на Луну! А потом она обхитрила и Селестию, и Луну, и покорила Эквестрию - менее чем через неделю после восстановления своих сил! Она промыла мозги тысячам пони, включая всю Гвардию... включая меня ..." - он остановился и посмотрел на Кейденс. - "Подробности можешь даже не упоминать. Была ли это она или ее культ, именно она сделала это".

Кейденс ничего не сказала.

Шайнинг Армор посмотрел вдаль. "Кейденс, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе о том сумасшедшем докторе, которого мы с Гвардией должны были выследить? Того, кто проводил эксперименты над параспрайтами?" - Кейденс кивнула. - "Помнишь, что он с ними делал? Он магией превращал их в плотоядных". - Шайнинг Армор вздрогнул. - "Один из них чуть не откусил мне лицо. Нам пришлось сжечь его лабораторию, чтобы уничтожить их всех".

Кейденс вздрогнула. - "Я помню, как ты мне рассказывал".

"Что ж, я чувствую себя так каждый раз, когда смотрю на нее. Я вижу эту милую, невинно выглядящую малышку передо мной, и в глубине души все, что я могу сделать, это задаться вопросом, когда у нее появится огромный рот, полный острых, как бритва, клыков и она прыгнет со стола на меня".

Он посмотрел на Кейденс, наполовину требовательно, наполовину умоляюще. - "Что произойдет, если к ней вернуться силы? Что произойдет, если к ней вернется память? Я знаю, что принцесса Луна стерла ей память, превратив ее обратно в кобылку, но..."

"Шайнинг, она не теряла память", - сказал Кейденс.

"Стоп, что?"

"Она не теряла память", - повторила Кейденс. - "Луна не забрала её воспоминания. Она все равно не смогла бы. Луна забрала только воспоминания тысячелетней давности, когда Луна сама была Найтмер Мун. И она смогла сделать это только потому, что эти воспоминания были действительно ее. Никс же, она помнит все. С того времени, когда она была "возрождена" и когда она стала взрослой Найтмер, до завоевания Эквестрии". - Кейденс поерзала под одеялом. - "Она даже помнит время, когда Луна была Найтмер Мун, и тысячелетнее изгнание на Луне. Только из вторых копыт, смутно, как сон, но она помнит". Кейденс покачала головой.

"А как насчет того, что она оставила трон? Защитила Понивилль ценой своей жизни? Освободила принцесс и сдалась им? Тогда у нее была вся сила и все горькие воспоминания о заточении Луны на Луне. И все же она раскаялась во всем этом и сдалась Селестии и Луне".

"Никс не такая, какая она есть - милая, любящая маленькая кобылка - потому что она все забыла, а потому, что она помнит".

Шайнинг Армор потрясенно уставился на жену. Он опустил голову и ухмыльнулся сам себе. "Я так рад, что женился на тебе", - сказал он. - "Потому что у такой безмозглый жеребец, как я, сам бы не выжил". - Он посмотрел на нее. - "Как ты все это увидела?"

"Я ведь жена, это часть наших таинственных космических сил", - поддразнила она. - "Вернись в постель".

Взмахнув рогом, он погасил свет. Забираясь обратно под одеяло, он спросил: "Ты. Как ты можешь так легко прощать?"

Она прижалась к нему и уткнулась носом в шею. "Прощение - это часть любви, милый", - сказала она. - "И когда предлагается покаяние, нужно отвечать прощением".

Он вздохнул и поцеловал ее в лоб, чуть ниже ее рога. - "Думаю, с этой мыслью я смогу спать".

Она усмехнулась и укусила его за ухо. "Еще нет", - сказала она.

"Охохо..."

============================

В комнате для гостей Твайлайт, Спайк и Никс проводили свою маленькую исповедь. Никс в четвертый раз пересказывала все события предыдущего дня.

Не потому, что этого потребовала Твайлайт.

Потому что Спайк потребовал.

Дракончик лежал на полу и беспомощно хохотал, пока Никс описывала все, что с ней приключилось. "… и я так разозлилась, что назвала его крупом с ручкой", - сказала она.

"Не выражайся", - автоматически сказала Твайлайт, лежа на кровати. Она уже отругала Никс за неуважение к Шайнинг Армору, но в остальном закрыла на это глаза (2), к большому облегчению Никс.

"Извини, мама", - смущенно сказала Никс. Она бросила Твайлайт второй взгляд. - "В библиотеке все прошло хорошо?" - осторожно спросила она.

Твайлайт посмотрела на нее. - "Почему ты спрашиваешь?"

"Потому что у тебя грива пружинит, когда все идет не так", - трезво сказала Никс. Она протянула копыто и убрала пару торчащих прядей на гриве Твайлайт.

Твайлайт застонала и уткнулась лицом в матрас. "Не все идет так", - призналась она. - "Совсем."

"Что пошло не так?" - сочувственно спросила Никс.

За нее ответил Спайк. "Во-первых, они не впустили ее помощника номер один, чтобы он мог помочь", - сказал он. - "В итоге я просидел в конференц-зале весь день с одними Пиви и кофеваркой".

"Почему?" - недоуменно спросила Никс.

Спайк сердито посмотрел на неё. Он ударил себя большим пальцем в грудь. "Огнедышащий дракон". - Он указал на Пиви, который сидел на его спинных шипах. - "Огненная птица". - Он взял книгу с журнального столика. - "Не огнеупорный предмет".

"Но мы же живем в библиотеке. В дереве!" - сказала Никс. - "И у тебя никогда не было проблем".

"Мы им так и сказали. Им было все равно", - сказала Твайлайт. - "Они решили не рисковать". - Она перевернулась на спину. - "И это еще не самое страшное. Библиотека - полная катастрофа. Они сняли все книги с полок и просто разложили их повсюду. Король Сомбра был внимателен. Нам буквально придется повторно каталогизировать каждую книгу. Я призываю их утроить количество нанятых помощников, иначе мы никогда не закончим".

"То есть, если я смогу заставить их меня послушать".

"Почему они не слушают тебя? Разве Кейденс не назначила тебя главной?" - спросила Никс.

"Да, и, похоже, им это до лампочки. Все пони примерно в три раза меня старше. Большинство из них - эти суетливые маленькие старые кобылы, которые работали в библиотеках дольше, чем я прожила. Что они мне, собственно, и говорили чуть ли не на каждом шагу." - Она закатила глаза. - "Поначалу все были в восторге - "ого, кто-то от принцессы Селестии? Имеет степень магистра современного библиотечного дела? Чудесно!" Но как только они увидели меня, они так скривились, словно им кто-то засунул в рот очищенный лимон".

Никс хихикнула, представив эту картину.

"Мне удалось вбить им в голову, что они ДОЛЖНЫ использовать десятичную систему Дьюхуфа, если они хотят координировать свои действия с Эквестрийскими библиотеками. Но все остальное, что я предлагала - классы по СРД[1] для новых библиотекарей, найм дополнительной помощи, даже организовать команды, чтобы начать каталогизировать книги - они пререкаются, спорят и придираются, или же попросту игнорируют меня. Это все равно, что пытаться пасти кошек! Кошек с пучками волос и в маленьких очках-пенсне!"

"По крайней мере, помощники меня слушают. Но каждые пять минут кто-то из управляющих противоречил моим инструкциям за моей спиной…" - Твайлайт стукнулась головой о столбик кровати.

Спайк фыркнул. "Мне кажется, ты должна перестать давать указания и начать отдавать приказы", - сказал он.

Никс согласно кивнула. - "Если ты главная, то они должны тебя слушать. А если они не хотят тебя слушать, ты должна их заставить".

Спайк посмотрел на нее из-под приподнятой брови. "Знаешь, поскольку ты была Найтмер Мун, я полагаю..."

Никс надулась. "Я не об этом. Например, что мисс Черили - главная в школе. Боже, если бы кто-нибудь доставлял мисс Черили столько хлопот, она бы набросилась на них, как мел на классную доску!" - Она вспомнила, когда в последний раз Даймонд Тиара слишком нагло ответила мисс Черили в классе. Никс потерла нос копытом и вздрогнула. Оюшки.

Твайлайт усмехнулась при виде бывшей Найтмер Мун, напуганной рассерженным школьным учителем. "Я не уверена, что справлюсь, Никс", - сказала она. - "Тут все немного сложнее, чем в школе".

Никс задумчиво прижала губу. "Спайк вроде как прав, - сказала она. "...Я научилась этому, будучи Найтмер Мун". - Твайлайт с любопытством склонила голову. - "Я имею в виду, - в спешке продолжила Никс. - когда меня превратили в Найтмер Мун, почти все мои проблемы возникли из-за того, что я позволяла Спелл Нексусу управлять мной, когда я должна была управлять им. Я позволила ему мне указывать, какой должна была быть Найтмер Мун. Я позволила ему приказать мне заточить Эпплблум, Свити Белль и Скуталу. Я позволила ему приказать мне заточить тебя. Я делала все так, как говорил он, вместо того, чтобы делать все так, как я хотела - а я еще была Королевой! И все это отстой". - она пожала плечами, и уголки ее рта опустились. - "Не думаю, что я справилась бы лучше... но ты поняла".

Твайлайт хмыкнула. Она поняла, что ее дочь может быть права. Уроки жизни можно получить из странных мест. "Я подумаю, - сказала она. "А пока нам надо ложиться спать".

"Похоже, Спайк и Пиви завтра останутся с тобой и дядей Шайнинг Армором", - продолжила она, пока Спайк и Никс забирались в свои кровати. - "Спайк, постарайся убедить моего брата покинуть Королевские покои ради чего-нибудь, что не ромашковые бургеры, ладно? Я бы предпочла, чтобы он и моя дочь не пялились друг на друга целый день". Никс хихикнула.

"Я попробую. Ты будешь в порядке без меня?" - обеспокоенно спросил Спайк.

Твайлайт улыбнулась и слезла с кровати. "Думаю, жить буду", - сказала она. Она подошла к кровати Никс и уложила ее. "Спокойной ночи, малышка", - сказала она, поцеловав Никс в щеку.

"Спокойной ночи, мамочка", - зевнула Никс.

Твайлайт краем глаза заметила, что Спайк наблюдает за ней. Много лет назад он ворчал на нее, чтобы она "перестала чмокать его на ночь, он уже давно не младенец". Но выражение его глаз не могло быть ошибочным. Она подошла к его кровати, уложила и его тоже и поцеловала в макушку. "Спокойной ночи, мой особенный малыш", - сказала она.

Спайк улыбнулся и свернулся в кровати. Твайлайт выключила свет, забралась в свою кровать и вскоре заснула.

==========================

1) Именно по тем причинам, о которых вы подумали, озорные вы умы.

2) Серьезно. Они жили в Понивилле. Все, что не было ровным зданием, было сущим пустяком.


	6. Глава 6

Шайнинг Армор с отвращением посмотрел на стопку бумаг на столе перед ним. "День набора", - вздохнул он. - "О, как же я ненавижу эту часть работы".

Спайк сидел рядом с ним на низком табурете, за небольшим, официального вида столиком (позаимствованным из соседнего детского сада, но то, чего он не знает, не повредит ему). Он взглянул на Шайнинг Армора. "Почему?" - спросил он. - "Что в ней плохого?"

"Что ж, Спайкстер, здесь, в Кристальной Империи, у нас в Гвардии есть три подразделения. Имперская Гвардия, которая защищает Империю от внешних захватчиков, Городская Гвардия, которая обеспечивает соблюдение закона на улицах, и Королевская Гвардия, которая защищает королевскую семью и дворец - и Кристальное сердце, по совпадению. У каждого свои вербовки и офицеры для работы с кадетами, и так далее и тому подобное". - Он начал сортировать и складывать бумаги. - "Или, по крайней мере, таков окончательный план. Но сейчас я временный капитан Гвардии - всей Гвардии - так что все вербовщики, которые уговаривают пони присоединиться, должны послать их ко мне для окончательного утверждения. Что в практическом плане означает, что я должен сидеть здесь, в этом офисе, и наносить последний официальный удар всем нашим новым кадетам". - Он закатил глаза. - "По крайней мере до тех пор, пока мы не изменим эту политику на что-то более разумное..."

"И их целая куча?"

Шайнинг покачал головой. "На самом деле, набор невелик. В Гвардии всего пара сотен пони. Думаю, пони боятся присоединяться к армии, которая не так давно была армией короля Сомбры. Ну, с их точки зрения". - Уголок его рта дернулся. - "А проблема в том... ну, просто подожди и увидишь".

Шайнинг Армор, снова присматривающий за Никс, а теперь еще и за Спайком и Пиви, привез их через весь город в офисное здание Гвардии, чтобы он мог справиться с некоторыми из более приземленных задач, которые его ожидали. Спайк, не имея привычных заданий Ассистента Номер Один, вызвался помочь Шайнинг Армору. Никс же дали стопку книг, бумагу, цветные карандаши и попросили терпеливо сидеть в зоне ожидания (Шайнинг легко мог видеть ее в окно офиса, большое спасибо). Вот она и сидела там, с ее куклой Всезнайкой, в жилете, солнцезащитных очках и в этой нелепой шляпе (1), слушала радио Понивилля в наушниках (2) и попеременно читала, раскрашивала и отвечала на вопросы радио-викторины.

Шайнинг позволил жалюзи упасть. Теперь она была тихой; он надеялся, что обещание позже пойти на прогулку, если она будет вести себя хорошо, займут ее на следующие пару часов. Если подумать, ему немного хотелось, чтобы кто-то другой дал ему обещание помочь ему выстоять...

"Итак, Спайк, ты знаешь, что и как. Принятые - это "Файл А ". Ты отправляешь их по почте в правление. Отклоненные - это "Файл Б", их просто сжигай".

Спайк показал ему большой палец. - "Понял!"

Шайнинг выглянул в окно офиса. - "А вот и наш первый посетитель..."

============================

"Кажется, у Вас все в порядке, мистер..." - Шайнинг приподнял бровь.

"Нозерн Бриз, сэр". - сказал сверкающий желто-белый жеребец, сидящий перед Шайнинг Армором.

"Что ж, Нозерн Бриз, давайте начнем с очевидного: у Вас есть вопросы?"

"Э, да. Я так понимаю, Гвардия предоставит стипендию для завершения моего образования?"

"Да, если Вы подадите заявку и соответствуете требованиям".

"Оу. А я могу как-нибудь убедиться, что получу стипендию, но меня не отправят в бой или в какое-нибудь другое опасное место?" (3)

Шайнинг Армор уставился на него. "По-моему, Вы не совсем понимаете цели Гвардии, мистер Нозерн Бриз, - сухо сказал он.

"Значит, нет?"

"....Спайк? Файл Б." - Шайнинг магией свернул заявку и протянул дракону. Послышался свист пламени, и свиток превратился в крошечную кучку пепла на дне мусорного ведра Спайка. Шайнинг Армор встал и пожал пони копыто. - "Желаем удачи в Ваших будущих начинаниях, сэр. Если не получите известие от нас в течение трех месяцев, считайте, что Ваша заявка была отклонена. Всего хорошего---", - возможно, он вытолкнул пони за дверь чуть более жестко, чем это необходимо.

Спайк недоверчиво посмотрел вслед пони. - "Он что, серьёзно спрашивал?"

"Спайк, Спайк, Спайк", - сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "День только начался!"

=============================

"Вас когда-нибудь штрафовал, вызывал в суд или арестовывал какой-нибудь правоохранительный орган?" - сказал Шайнинг. - "А то у Вас тут ответ как бы... неясен". На самом деле, сказать "многократно вычеркнут" было бы более точным.

"Да, но я не люблю об этом говорить", - прохрипел татуированный жеребец со шрамом на щеке, сидевший в кресле интервьюируемого.

"Ну, Вам придется рассказать нам".

На лице пони промелькнуло обеспокоенное выражение. - "Арест за вооруженное ограбление банка считается?"

"Спайк, отправь заявку этого милого молодого жеребца в файл Б".

==============================

Этот рекрут был бледно-желтым пони с коричневой гривой и, возможно, худшим случаем трясучки, которую Шайнинг Армор или Спайк когда-либо видели. Он сидел, сжимая в копытах огромный термос, и безуспешно пытался налить себе чашку яванского кофе. "Мистер Ванилла Бин, мы настоятельно требуем, чтобы вы раскрыли все предшествующие медицинские диагнозы. Эм, включая любую, э, химическую зависимость", - сказал Шайнинг, осторожно глядя на дико подпрыгивающий контейнер с кипящим горячим кофе.

Чудо из чудес, ему действительно удалось наполнить чашку, которая затем начала плескаться. "О нет, о нет, никаких предшествующих диагнозов или химической зависимости, о нет", - сказал Бин, поднося трясущуюся чашку к губам. - "Ну, доктор мне сказал, что я немного дерганный, но это в основном из-за кофе, он мне нужен, чтобы успокаивать нервы, нервы, понимаете…" - он сделал поспешный глоток. - "И когда я переключился на Fancy Roast, звон в ушах почти прошел--»

"Вы пьете... МНОГО кофе, мистер Бин?"

"О нет, я большую часть проливаю". - Заметив, что из чашки выплеснулись остатки кофе, Ванилла Бин снова начал кропотливый процесс наполнения своей чашки.

"Спайк, эм, отправь заявку в файл Б..."

==========================

"Я ХОЧУ БЫТЬ МОРПЕХОМ! ДЫА!" - коричневый и хаки пони кричал, стоя на столе Шайнинг Армора. Шайнинг Армор и Спайк придвинули свои стулья к задней стене, чтобы освободить место, в котором он, по-видимому, нуждался.

"Ну, это хорошо, сынок, но--"

"МОРПЕХОМ!"

"И это здорово! Но--"

"ЛУЧШЕ СМЕРТЬ, ЧЕМ БЕСЧЕСТЬЕ!!"

"Чудесно! Но это Гвардия, нам не нужны морпехи--"

"ХЫЫЫЫЫААААА!"

"Хорошо! Отлично! Прекрасно! Я сейчас же отправлю Вашу заявку! Спайк - Файл Б, пожалуйста!"

"Так точно", - сказал испуганный дракон.

==========================

У мятно-зеленой кобылы была широкая улыбка, метка в виде бритвенного лезвия и очень пугающий взгляд. - "…Я и подумала: "эй, я хорошо управляюсь с ножами и острыми предметами. А у Стражей есть мечи, ножи и все такое?" И вот я здесь." - Она улыбнулась во все 36 зубов.

Шайнинг Армор кивал, вежливо улыбался и угукал во всех нужных местах, осторожно отодвигая нож для открывания писем на своем столе вне ее досягаемости. - "Очаровательно. Спайк?"

"Файл Б, понял".

==========================

День продолжился в том же духе. Были один или два едва приемлемых кандидата, но что касается остальных, даже те, которые не были откровенно сумасшедшими, были слишком старыми, слишком молодыми, слишком нездоровыми, не окончили начальную школу или имели послужной список длиной в ногу. Дважды ему приходилось отказывать "новобранцам", присланных ему судом, и трижды тем, кого притащили родители.

Кульминационным моментом дня стала семья, которая привела сына-подростка. Это были мать, отец и дедушка, и все они настаивали на том, чтобы он забрал их ни на что не годного сына и "привел его в порядок". Долговязый, со взъерошенными волосами жеребенок сидел на стуле, его плечи были напряжены, голова опущена, и он выглядел так, будто забыл, куда делась вся его дерзость, в то время как его семья приставала к Шайнинг Армору и пыталась уговорить его сделать их сына одним из Стражников. Что характерно, "искра" мальчика полностью угасла.

"Мы все перепробовали", - сокрушалась мать, вытирая глаза. - "У него нет постоянной работы. Он не обращает на нас внимания, он все время сидит в подвале, оправдываясь тем, что ждет "подходящего момента". Но он так и не наступил..."

Отец был занят тем, что ругал мальчика. "Я же тебе говорил, что этим все и кончится", - отчитывал его невысокий коренастый жеребец. - "Наконец-то твоя шара закончится! Уж эти пони вправят тебе мозги. Ты примешь форму, будешь ходить по струнке и любить это! Уж они сделают из тебя жеребца! Да если б было по-моему, каждого из твоего поколения сразу после школы призывали бы в армию..."

А дед был тот еще тихий ужас. Похоже, он не разговаривал ни с кем конкретно; он просто разглагольствовал о собственном опыте в Имперской армии еще до времен короля Сомбры, лестно отзываясь о различных адах, через которые его сержант заставлял его и других солдатов проходить, и жаловался на то, насколько было слабым, изнеженным и "гарцульским" нынешнее поколение жеребцов, что они никогда не смогли бы пережить то, что пережил он в свое время--

Шайнинг Армор просто сидел и ничего не говорил. Это начало нервировать Спайка. Венка на виске Шайни продолжала пульсировать, все сильнее и сильнее и--

Шайнинг Армор шарахнул копытом по столу. Звук походил на пушечный выстрел в маленьком офисе. Все пони подпрыгнули и замолчали. "С меня хватит", - спокойно сказал он. Он встал и обошел свой стол.

"Всё, - сказал он, расхаживая взад-вперед, глядя на них, - мое терпение лопнуло".

"ВЫ--" - он указал на мать, - должны осознать, что Гвардия - это вам не свалка для Ваших родительских неудач. Это Гвардия, мы не заменяем родителей, когда им надоедает лажать в своей работе". - Кобыла в шоке ахнула; он проигнорировал ее.

"Вы, - он указал на отца, который таращился на него, - должны допетрать, что мы вам не позорный столб, к которому Вы можете привязать своего сына, когда он Вас разочаровывает. И нет, мы бы не "сделали из него жеребца". Мы не "делаем жеребцов из жеребят", мы делаем солдат. Мы берем их, учим их подчиняться приказам, ломать вещи и убивать пони. Они могут стать жеребцами по пути, но только в том случае, если там есть чему становиться. Но это Вам явно невдомек, поскольку Вы, очевидно, думаете, что все, что нужно, чтобы быть жеребцом, - это громкая глотка". Коренастый жеребец начал брызгать слюнями. "Молчать!" - рявкнул Шайнинг Армор. Тот замолчал.

"И, кстати," - добавил Шайнинг Армор. - "У нас нет призыва. Знаете, как по-эквестрийски называется принуждение служить против воли? Рабство. Нам не нужна армия пони, которую нам пришлось запугивать или заставлять носить форму".

"А Вы, сэр", - Шайнинг Армор встал перед дедом, и его морда была в дюйме от морщинистого лица. - "Я слушал, как вы болтаете о старых добрых временах в Имперской армии, и Вы правы - ни один пони из Эквестрийских вооруженных сил не выдержал бы такого обращения". - Его следующие слова заставили бы вращаться ветряные мельницы за милю оттуда. - "Потому что мы запретили этот дебилизм почти тысячу лет назад!"

"Мы проводим наших курсантов через самые трудные тренировки на планете. До пятнадцати процентов не проходят по той или иной причине. Но нужно быть абсолютным ИДИОТОМ, чтобы думать, что психологические и физические пытки войск делают их пригодными для службы! Так думали ваши лидеры - ваших лидеров сверг король Сомбра. Король Сомбра так думал - ему круп размазали по всей тундре две принцессы в тиарах, в то время как его злая армия психически неуравновешенных садомазохистов бежала, что аж гай шумел!"

"И еще кое-что. Скажи мне, старожил, у тебя в последнее время были проблемы с морозными волками?" - старый пони, все еще ошеломленный этим срывом сержанта-инструктора, растерянно моргнул. "Ну?" - дед наконец покачал головой. - "А с вендиго, йети или ледяными кротами? Бывали столкновения с гидрами, мантикорами, драконами, бродячими морскими змеями, бандитами, пиратами, алмазными псами?" - Дед пробормотал "нет". - "Что ж, тогда от имени моего слабого, изнеженного,"гарцульского" поколения твоему - "пожалуйста"."

Он оглянулся и увидел, что жеребенок, все еще низко склонивший голову, пытается скрыть ухмылку. Он протянул копыто и влепил ему подзатыльник. Жеребенок взвизгнул и прикрыл голову. "Эй, за что--"

"Не думай, что я на твоей стороне, мелкий", - строго сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты ничего не сделал, чтобы оправдать их ожидания. Так что рано радуешься". - он сел за стол и посмотрел на остальных троих. - "Остальные - вон. Хочу поговорить с вашим маленьким разочарованием наедине". Мать начала хныкать, а отец бушевать-- "ВОН!" - рявкнул Шайнинг Армор, указывая на дверь. Они вышли вон.

"А теперь давай начнем с очевидного", - сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "У тебя пятьдесят фунтов недовесу, у тебя не сильное, но хроническое нарушение дыхания - "алмазное легкое", как тут написано, после тех месяцев, которые ты провел в шахтах до поражения Сомбры - про твои оценки в школе вообще молчу. Даже если бы ты хотел подать заявку, мы не смогли бы тебя принять. Так что ты можешь немного расслабиться; даже твой папа не может тебя заставить. Файл Б, Спайк". - Шайнинг Армор свернул бумагу и протянул Спайку, который молча сжег их. - "Ты, с тех пор как пришел, излучал ту еще ауру наглости. Полагаю, ты проводил каждый день так, как описали твои родители: прятался в их подвале, прятался от работы, объедал их…" - мальчик сильно дернулся от этих слов, - ...и вообще вел себя, как заноза в крупе".

"Встань, мальчик. Тебя ведь Роллер зовут? Покажи мне свою метку". - жеребенок послушно встал и повернулся боком, приподняв огромную футболку, чтобы Шайнинг Армор увидел его кьютимарку - киноленту. Шайнинг Армор приподнял бровь. "Я и не знал, что в Кристальной Империи тысячи лет назад были фильмы", - заметил он.

"Их и не было", - сказал Роллер. - "Они появились после того, как мы, ну понимаете, вернулись. Бесплатные фильмы при дворе. Понимаете, чтобы повысить моральный дух?"

"Да ну", - сказал Шайнинг Армор.

"В первый год я провел там много времени, просматривал фильмы, пока лечился от алмазного легкого. Хех. Всё, что у них было - старые учебные фильмы, документальные, образовательные, исторические фильмы. Я даже вызвался запустить проектор пару раз. Вот тогда-то я и получил эту малышку".

"Немного поздно расцвел, да?" - сказал Шайнинг Армор.

Роллер фыркнул и закатил глаза. "А кто нет? Большинство пони моего возраста получили свои метки поздно. Довольно сложно понять, что ты за редкая драгоценная снежинка, когда работаешь в кристальной шахте или прячешься от вербовщиков в своем подвале". - Роллер фыркнул и впился взглядом в пол. - "А Вы знали, что чем позже появляется метка, тем больше вероятность, что это будет спонтанно? Как будто магия наконец сдается и просто малюет тебе на заднице логотип того, что ты делаешь в то время. По крайней мере, так яйцеголовые говорят". - Его голос был кислым. - "Так что, естественно, я застрял с меткой по просмотру фильмов. Попробуйте работать с этим на заднице. С тем же успехом я мог бы написать слово "провал" на боку. Было бы только хуже, если бы я получил бутылку ликера и сигару с марихуаной". Его лицо помрачнело, и он отвернулся.

"Мистер, я знаю, что я неудачник. С тех пор как мы сбежали от короля Сомбры, я ничего не делал, только родителей расстраивал. Я все время ссорюсь с родными. У меня прямо на заднице написано, что я недостаточно хорош, чтобы быть настоящим жеребцом, как мой папа или дедушка. Теперь еще и Вы мне на рану соль будете сыпать?"

Шайнинг Армор ничего не сказал. Он взял клочок бумаги и что-то написал. "Мой тебе совет, мелкий: найди работу, неважно какую, и съезжай от своих родителей, неважно куда. Тут есть масса мест, где сейчас нужна свежая кровь, теперь, когда открылась торговля с другими странами. Я записал адрес места в городе, где нужна дешевая помощь, да и работа не слишком тяжелая, даже для кого-то в твоей форме. Предлагаю тебе ее взять. Но даже если не возьмешь, что бы ты ни делал, съезжай и начинай проплачивать себе жизнь. Пока ты держишься за мамин фартук, ты навсегда останешься их избалованным маленьким жеребенком".

Он протянул бумажку жеребенку, который взял ее, и посмотрел на Шайнинг Армора, недоуменно нахмурившись. - "Библиотека Кристальной Империи?"

"Они только что в четыре раза увеличили количество вакансий. Я слышал, они собираются открыть совершенно новый отдел - киношный", - небрежно сказал Шайнинг. - "Старайся, усердно работай, и они могут дать тебе постоянную должность. По крайней мере, им понадобится кто-то, чтобы умеет управлять проектором". Роллер расплылся в улыбке.

"Удачи, мелкий". - Шайнинг сделал паузу. - "О, и кстати, главный библиотекарь, отвечающий за переоборудование, - моя младшая сестра. Будешь создавать проблемы - я приду, чтобы вбить новую религию в то, что она от тебя оставила".

Улыбка Роллера немного померкла, и он поморщился. "Есть, сэр", - сказал он. Он хотел было отдать честь, но передумал. Он открыл дверь и начал уходить.

"И мелкий?" - Роллер оглянулся. - "Не позволяй никому говорить, что ты не жеребец, просто потому что ты не носишь форму и не делаешь много тяжелой работы. Я знал производителей пончиков, которые были лучшими пони, чем многие солдаты. Так что не серчай на свою метку. Ты еще себя можешь удивить".

Роллер оглянулся, и его лицо было наполовину скрыто растрепанной гривой. "....Спасибо."

Дверь закрылась. "Хех. Это было круто", - сказал Спайк.

Шайнинг Армор потянулся и застонал. "Жаль, я не могу делать это чаще", - сказал он. - "Я не знаю, сколько там сейчас кадетов, потому что папа хотел сделать из них "настоящего жеребца" или хотел наказать их за какую-то семейную ошибку. Вдвое меньше тех, кого я бы отметил физически или умственно непригодными, за исключением того, что у нас не хватает копыт, и нам пришлось снизить стандарты индукции, чтобы увеличить численность стражей".

"Разве вы не можете получить больше от Эквестрии?" - спросил Спайк. - "По крайней мере, они уже будут обучены. Вам бы все равно не помешала бы парочка единорогов и пегасов..."

Шайнинг отрицательно покачал головой. "Не много", - сказал он. - "У нас меньший разброс, чем у принцесс. Кроме того, Кейденс хочет, чтобы здешняя стража состояла из местных кристальными пони. Я с ней согласен". - Раздался стук в дверь. - "Должно быть, наш следующий кандидат", - сказал Шайнинг, открывая дверь магией. Здравствуйте, с кем имею-- ёжки-матрешки".

"Биг Макинтош?" - удивленно воскликнул Спайк. На первый взгляд он действительно походил на жеребца с Яблочных Акр (4); это был огромный жеребец с красной шерстью, с желтой гривой и широкими плечами, заполнявшими дверной проем. На второй взгляд они убедились, что это не он. Этот был немного моложе, и у него была другая грива. У него также было несколько едва заметных шрамов, которых не было у Мака, и не было вездесущего хомута Макинтоша. Его кьютимаркой была наковальня.

Он моргнул. "Я не знаю, кто такой Биг Макинтош", - сказал он. - "Меня зовут Рок Стэди".

"Ах, ммм, да, Рок Стэди, вижу", - сказал Шайнинг Армор, глядя на бумаги на столе. - "Заходите и присаживайтесь". Молодой жеребец вошел в комнату и сел, и он словно наполнил комнату своими мускулами. Шайнинг Армор минуту молча просматривал бумаги рекрута, потом нахмурился и отложил их. "Боюсь, у меня для Вас плохие новости, Рок", - наконец сказал он. - "У Вас отличный послужной список, Вы в отличной физической форме…"

"И как", - пробормотал Спайк, настороженно глядя на огромного жеребца.

"…и Вы получили проходные баллы на психологическом осмотре. Но... Ваши школьные записи-"

"У меня их нет", - вздохнув, кивнул Рок Стэди. - "Я знаю."

"Да. Вообще". - Шайнинг Армор замер, ожидая объяснений.

Рок посмотрел на него. "Вы ведь знаете, что было до того, как Сомбра потерпел поражение, не так ли?" - спросил он. - "Мистер, я не получил образование, потому что я провел последние десять лет правления короля Сомбры, работая в шахтах".

"Десять лет?" - Шайнинг Армор разинул в изумлении рот. - "Но Вы же тогда были жеребенком..."

Рок Стэди кивнул. "Я был большим детиной даже в жеребячестве", - сказал он. - "И вербовщики Сомбры поймали меня и мою семью на раннем этапе. Они бросили нас всех в шахты. Полагаю, мне повезло; они заставили меня таскать вагонетки туда и обратно, так что я получал чуть больше свежего воздуха и чуть больше еды. Так думал король Сомбра", - объяснил он. - "Пусть более слабые рабы остаются в том, что осталось от школ, пусть они будут достаточно умны, чтобы делать то, что им велят - а более сильных пусть отправляют в шахту, а потом и их семьи, чтобы они не убежали." - он согнул ногу. - "Вот как я стал таким большим".

"Моя мама была школьной учительницей, - он замолчал и стиснул зубы, и мускулы на его толстой шее согнулись, - до того, как он поработил всех нас. Она научила меня чему смогла, - чтению, письму, арифметике и декламации, когда нам давали минутку отдыха. Но этого же ни в одной правительственной бумажке не напишешь". - он пожал плечами. - "К тому времени, когда нас освободили, я был уже слишком взрослый, чтобы вернуться в школу".

"Я знаю, что у меня нет школьного аттестата, и что мне нужен диплом, чтобы попасть в Гвардию", - закончил он. - "Но я должен был хотя бы попробовать. Вы не можете меня куда-нибудь приткнуть? Куда угодно, я на все согласен".

Шайнинг Армор оглядел жеребца. "Скажите мне вот что", - сказал он. - "Почему Вы так сильно хотите попасть в Гвардию?"

Рок Стэди на мгновение умолк, задумавшись. Наконец он посмотрел Шайнинг Армору в глаза. "Я был совсем маленьким, когда этот ч-чертов единорог захватил нашу страну", - сказал он. - "Никто из нас не мог защититься от его магии. Все, что мы могли делать, - это стоять и смотреть, как они сражаются со своей хваленой магией. Мы не смогли защитить себя. Затем пришло проклятие, и мы опять ничего не смогли сделать; единорожья магия отбросила нас на тысячу лет в будущее. Нам пришлось позволить иностранцам - принцессе-аликорну и ее мужу-единорогу - управлять нашей страной вместо нас, просто чтобы не умереть с голоду и обморожения.

"А потом этот... этот щукин сын вернулся и чуть нас снова не поработил. И все, что мы могли сделать - это снова стоять и смотреть".

"Теперь мой отец старый и слабый, а моя мама прикована к постели из-за алмазного легкого. Все эти беды... а они все еще беспомощны".

"По крайней мере, если я поступлю в Гвардию, если я позволю вам научить меня носить меч или копье и сражаться, я могу хотя бы попытаться защитить их. Защитить нас". Глаза жеребца-недоросля на мгновение загорелись. - "Мне надоело, что Кристальные Пони не могут защитить себя".

Шайнинг Армор прислушался. Молча он взял резиновую печать и проштамповал бумаги Рока Стэди. Он что-то написал и приложил дополнительный листок бумаги, прежде чем свернуть заявку и передать Спайку. - "Спайк, файл А."

"Файл А?" - повторил Спайк.

"Файл А", - сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "Сделка такова, мистер Стэди. Возможно, Вы слишком взрослый, чтобы снова ходить в школу, но Вы можете пройти тест на эквивалентность в любой школе Империи".

"Эквив-?" - озадаченно спросил Рок Стэди.

"Если вкратце, это огромный тест, чтобы узнать, знаете ли Вы то, что должен знать выпускник", - сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "Сходите в любую школу и попросите сдать экзамен. Принесите нам проходной балл в течение трех месяцев, и мы Вас возьмем".

Улыбка Рок Стэди была от уха до уха. "Спасибо, сэр", - сказал он, выставив копыто. - "Вы не пожалеете, что дали мне этот шанс".

"Смотрите мне", - сказал Шайнинг. - "И рекомендую подготовиться к экзамену".

Мускулистый пони ушел, сияя. "Офигеть", - пробормотал Спайк, когда дверь закрылась. - "Жаль, не все твои новобранцы такие".

Шайнинг Армор ничего не сказал. Последние два кандидата оставили ему много еды для мозгов.

============================

Шайнинг Армор и Спайк вышли из офиса. Спайк повесил табличку "закрыто" на дверную ручку. Военкомат был открыт только два раза в неделю и всего около четырех часов... но это определенно был долгий день. "Все, Никс, - сказал Шайнинг Армор, - пора идти…"

Именно в этот момент Шайнинг Армор понял, что Никс не одна. Она сидела в зоне ожидания за журнальным столиком с одним Городским Стражем, одним Королевским Стражем и невзрачным пони, который мог быть, а мог и не быть потенциальным новобранцем. Все они, включая Никс, держали в копытах игральные карты. Несколько других пони, судя по всему, офисные рабочие, собрались вокруг, весело наблюдая. "Никс, что ты делаешь?" - удивленно спросил Шайнинг Армор.

"Изучаю пятикарточный стад", - весело ответила Никс. Она бросила карты. - "Читайте и рыдайте, фул-хаус, все тузы!" Собравшиеся пони застонали; в направлении кобылки был толкнут горшок с несколькими битами, несколькими леденцами, жевательной резинкой, большим сыпучим драгоценным камнем и одной подковой. Она весело хихикнула и свалила выигрыш в шляпу, а затем нахлобучила её себе на голову.

"Капитан, хоть бы предупредили, что Ваша племянница та еще шулерша", - простонал один из стражников.

"Даже не пытайся винить кобылку, Одд Лак; ты в один пасьянс зарплату можешь профукать", - насмехался наблюдатель. Группа засмеялась.

Шайнинг Армор покачал головой. "Нам пора идти, - сказал он Никс. - "Давай, пошли, пока ты вконец не развратила моих бедных невинных стражников". Группа снова засмеялась.

Никс надела седельные сумки, засунула в них свои книги и куклу Всезнайку и спрыгнула со стула, слегка покачиваясь из-за своего крупного выигрыша. Пиви запрыгнул на голову Спайку, и все четверо вышли за дверь, попрощавшись.

============================

1) В комплекте с птенцом феникса.

2) Повторяйте за мной: "Кристальное. Радио".

3) У меня этот разговор состоялся онлайн в реальной жизни.

4) Биг Макинтош, больше, чем жизнь, и сам по себе легенда.


	7. Глава 7

Из-за отсутствия каких-либо конкретных планов Шайнинг Армор решил сводить всех на прогулку по одной из многих торговых площадок города. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как он патрулировал пешком; было бы неплохо снова почувствовать булыжники под копытами, даже если они и имели тенденцию блестеть. Кроме того, маленькое неформальное появление на публике всегда помогало связям с общественностью. По крайней мере, так ему сказали.

Было около полудня, и небо было чистым, как кристальный кубок. Солнце светило сквозь волшебный купол города, согревая лицо и ослепляя глаза, когда оно отражалось на улицах, зданиях и пони. Не впервые Шайнинг Армор был благодарен за магическую работу, которую проделали с его глазами, иначе этот блеск был бы невыносимым. Что касается остальных, Никс не снимала шляпу и солнцезащитные очки и использовала несколько битов из своего выигрыша, чтобы купить Спайку пару солнцезащитных очков из будки, мимо которой они проходили. Пиви, похоже, свет не беспокоил; что неудивительно для солнечной птицы.

За ними следовали два стражника; не слишком далеко, чтобы держать других на расстоянии, но более чем достаточно близко, чтобы, если кто-нибудь создаст проблемы для принца-консорта, они могли бы вмешаться.

На самом деле это было довольно приятно. Рынок был таким же красочным, прямо как в Кантерлоте, с торговцами, продающими всевозможные товары. Шайнинг Армор заметил, что за прилавками работали несколько не пони-торговцев; он видел грифона, минотавра, пару ослов ...Когда Сомбра наконец пал и Сердце было восстановлено, нетерпеливые предприниматели всех рас начали стекаться в недавно появившуюся нацию, неся с собой экзотические и мирские продукты. Это был хороший знак; это означало, что экономика Кристальной Империи процветала.

Кристальные пони, казалось, приняли это спокойно: еще один хороший знак. И Шайнинг Армору, и Кейденс приходило в голову, что отношения с другими расами тысячу с лишним лет назад были совсем другими. Кто знает, какие древние вражды и неприязни, вещи, которые были забыты историей для всех остальных, были еще свежи в воспоминаниях тех, кто жил в Империи. Конечно, они исследовали ту эпоху, но в библиотеках Кантерлота было крайне мало подробностей о том времени... а Селестия и Луна сами выражались не ясно. Тысяча лет - это, в конце-концов, тысяча лет, достаточно времени, чтобы забыть даже аликорну.

К счастью, казалось, что никакой враждебности не было; кристальные пони вели себя с другими расами так же весело и вежливо, как и со своими... хоть и немного нервно. Они ведь давно не видели посторонних в Империи, особенно таких, как минотавры и грифоны.

Однако было что-то странное в том, как ведут себя пони. Шайнинг Армор не мог удержаться от этой мысли. Местные торговцы и пешеходы казались... неприветливыми по отношению к нему и его сопровождающим. Не так, как кто-то стал бы себя вести при виде пони в форме или даже при членах королевской семьи низкого ранга, таких как он (и как же хорошо так о нем думать!), нет, по-другому. Это было что-то более острое.

Он недалеко отошел, чтобы поговорить со своими стражниками. Эти двое были недавно переведены из Кантерлота в Кристальную Империю; он чувствовал, что может свободно говорить с ними. "Скажите-ка, - сказал он им небрежным тоном. - вы не заметили что-нибудь странное в том, как местные реагируют на вас, ребята?"

Тот, что слева от него, нерешительно посмотрел на него уголком глаза. Он позволил своей жесткой профессиональной стойке немного ослабнуть и коротко кивнул. "Я собирался сказать, сэр", - признал он. - "Граждане Кристальной Империи как будто относятся..." - он сделал паузу, явно подыскивая слова. - "...немного холоднее, полагаю, ко мне и Свифт Вингу".

Шайнинг Армор обратил внимание на Свифт Винга. Второй стражник тоже кивнул. "Поддерживаю, сэр", - сказал он. - "И так с тех пор, как мы приехали".

"Думаете, дело в доспехах?" - спросил Шайнинг.

Стражник покачал головой. "Нет, сэр. Даже когда я выхожу в штатской одежде, прием еще холоднее".

Шайнинг Армор оглядел их. Возник интересный вопрос. Благодаря эффекту "сияния" Кристального Сердца все жители Империи, местные или иностранцы, все одинаково сверкали. Если бы не их крылья, они оба легко могли бы сойти за местных...

Если бы не их крылья...

Шайнинг Армор оглядел огромные толпы пони. Впервые с тех пор, как он вошел в город, он заметил, что чего-то не хватает. Вернее, двух чего-то. "Сильвер Стрик, присмотри за моей племянницей. Свифт Винг, за мной", - сказал он, небрежно сворачивая в переулок. Как только все трое скрылись из виду, он, к ужасу своего стражника, быстро сбросил форму. "Подержи", - сказал он, бросая её Свифт Вингу.

Затем Шайнинг наложил на себя несколько заклинаний; стандартный камуфляж и заклинание аварийной маскировки, которому обучают каждого Королевского Стражника. Его грива и хвост стали бледно-желтыми, а метка сменилась со щита и звезд на воздушного змея на веревочке. Манией замаскировать знак отличия не так-то просто. "Не лучшая моя работа, но сойдет", - пробормотал он.

"Что Вы делаете, сэр?" - недоуменно спросил Свифт Винг.

"Провожу экспериментик". - он взял свою форму и сунул ее в одну из седельных сумок. Морщины разгладились. - "А ты постой там и посмотри, что произойдет". Все еще сбитый с толку, но готовый подчиняться приказам, Свифт Винг кивнул.

Несколько мгновений спустя по главной улице спустился блондинистый пони-единорог с меткой летающего воздушного змея . Он выбрал случайный киоск - киоск с лимонадом - и подошел к пони за прилавком. "Сколько за стакан?" - весело спросил он.

Пони обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на своего покупателя, и застыл на мгновение. Его взгляд метнулся вверх, ко лбу Шайнинг Армора, затем вниз, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза с тщательно нейтральным выражением лица. Если бы Шайнинг не ожидал его, он бы и не заметил. "Два бита", - сказал он холодным голосом. Шайнинг заплатил, взял стакан лимонада и ушел. У него воображение разыгралось, или пони за прилавком сердито посмотрел на него, когда он подумал, что Шайнинг не смотрит?

Та же самая история происходила у каждого прилавка, управляемого Кристальным Пони (1): тот же быстрый взгляд на его лоб, внезапно нейтральный или просто холодный прием. После семи или восьми будок и нескольких попыток завязать светскую болтовню с пони на улице, Шайнинг Армор отступил в другой переулок и снял маскировку. Он вернулся к двум своим стражникам. "Ну?" - спросил он Свифт Винга.

Свифт Винг кивнул. "Я понял, что Вы имеете в виду, сэр", - сказал он. "Кажется, каждый местный пони становится немного менее дружелюбным, когда замечает Ваш рог". - Он шаркнул копытом, не сводя глаз с окружающей обстановки. - "Возможно, Вы не заметили, сэр, но некоторые из них становились откровенно враждебными, когда Вы поворачивались спиной..."

"Я заметил", - пробормотал Шайнинг Армор.

"И я заметил, что пони поглядывают в нашу сторону так же", - сказал Сильвер Стрик, для демонстрации взъерошивая крыло. - "Как будто они никогда в жизни не видели пегаса или единорога".

"Или они однажды увидели, и им не понравилось то, что они увидели", - сказал Свифт Винг.

"Есть у меня парочка теорий, - пробормотал Шайнинг Армор, - и они мне не нравятся".

"Сэр?"

"Посмотри на толпу, солдат. Я имею в виду, действительно посмотри. Заметил, что чего-то не хватает?"

Двое стражников огляделись. Им потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем шла речь. "Они все земные пони", - удивился Сильвер Стрик. - "Я не вижу ни одного пегаса или единорога… во всяком случае, которого я бы не принял за приезжего".

"И я готов поспорить на мою ежемесячную стипендию, что их нет. Или они настолько редки, что вы их никогда не увидите", - сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "Это царство, полностью состоящее из земных пони. И, как я уже сказал, мне не нравятся теории, почему..."

"Сэр? Помните, они смотрели на Вас, когда вы отвернулись?" - сказал Свифт Винг. - "Думаю, я должен добавить, сэр, не все они выглядели враждебно".

"Некоторые из них выглядели напуганными".

============================

Спайк и Никс развлекались, бегая взад-вперед от ларька к ларьку, разглядывая товар. Если в их мире и была какая-то проблема, они блаженно этого не осознавали. Никс и Спайк разделили и съели леденцы из ее выигрыша, а подкова отправилась в ее седельную сумку. У неё оставалось еще немного денег, которые она могла потратить на все, что угодно. У неё аж голова закружилась. Здесь были и сладости, и угощения, и игрушки, и всякие безделушки, блестящие (ну, а какие же еще?) старинные вещички, красивые штучки для гривы и хвоста, книги, шляпы и китчевый[1] туристический мусор...

Выбор был настолько заманчивым, что она села посреди дороги, отчаянно пытаясь думать. Так много вариантов. Но покупать ли мне что-нибудь одно и большое? Или много мелочей? Я хочу, чтобы у меня деньги побыли - хотя бы недолго...

У Спайка были собственные деньги, и он очень хотел их потратить. "Давай, Никс, решайся уже", - сказал он, притопывая ногой. Он положил глаз на киоск, где продавались сыпучие полудрагоценные камни.

"Хорошо, хорошо, дай мне минутку", - сказала она. Она огляделась, и заулыбалась, когда увидела особенно красочный киоск. Отлично! Неплохое начало для ее разорения... И стоит всего четверть бита. Она подбежала и, немного подумав, купила пять.

Шайнинг Армор и его стражники обсуждали то, что они только что наблюдали, как вдруг их прервало нечто, похожее на большую шляпу с розово-синим облаком. "Сахарная вата!" - пропела шляпа. Быстрая проверка показала, что это была Никс, несшая во рту несколько огромных палочек сахарной ваты на картонном подносе. Она остановилась перед Шайнинг Армором и с надеждой улыбнулась, подняв поднос. - "Мама как-то сказала, что тебе больше всего нравится голубая".

Удивленный Шайнинг Армор взял палочку голубой сахарной ваты. - "Я... ну, спасибо, Никс". - Он откусил от неожиданного угощения.

Никс повернулась к двум стражникам. Она поставила подносик и с некоторым усилием подняла в воздух еще две ваты и дала их стражникам. "Для вас тоже найдется", - сказала она. Ошеломленные, они взяли палки в копыта. Сладкая вата не была указана в их типичных обязательствах. Спайк подошел, ковыляя; она левитировала к нему вату. "И еще одна Спайку", - сказала она. Затем она взяла последнюю, причмокнула и приготовилась откусить огромный кусок...

Как вдруг поднялся странный ветерок и унес ее пушистое угощение. Зубы Никс поймали воздух. "Эй!" - сердито воскликнула она и пустилась в погоню. Через минуту она вернулась на трех ногах, сжимая одним копытом сахарную вату за палку и ворча себе под нос. Три присутствующих жеребца благоразумно подавили смех над ее неудачей. Спайк и Пиви, не будучи такими же мудрыми, продолжали хихикать и пищать от удовольствия. Она бросила на них обоих смертельный взгляд, который был несколько приглушен ее приплюснутой нижней губой.

Вдали послышался приглушенный грохот (2). "Вот блин", сказал Шайнинг, глядя вверх. Сквозь волшебный купол можно было разглядеть собирающиеся на горизонте тучи, напоминающие метель. Теплый воздух внутри купола превратится в дождь, но попасть под него все равно будет неприятно. "Познакомьтесь с еще одной маленькой особенностью жизни здесь, в Кристальной Империи, господа; погода здесь бывает тогда, когда ей самой вздумается". Вокруг них пони бросались с улицы внутрь. Продавцы начали закрываться, готовясь пересидеть дождь в своих палатках и кабинках. - "Давайте найдем, где спрятаться от дождя".

Никс повернулась по кругу. "О, о!" - сказала она, указывая копытом. Шайнинг Армор посмотрел; чуть дальше по улице был кинотеатр. "А можно нам в кино?" - Она рискнула снова поднять свою сладкую вату и начала рыться в седельной сумке. - "Думаю, у меня достаточно битов на билет".

Шайнинг Армор задумался. После небольшого разговора с Роллер Рилом ему стало любопытно, в каком состоянии находится кинотеатр в его новом королевстве. "Думаю, я смогу заплатить", - сказал он. - "Давайте, пони, испортим себе аппетит плохим попкорном". Группа поспешила к кинотеатру, поспешно доедая на ходу сладкую вату.

Они вошли внутрь, как только первые капли дождя упали на дорогу. Внутри было тихо, удобно и, к облегчению Никс, тускло. Она приподняла солнцезащитные очки на шляпу, чтобы посмотреть на афиши фильмов в вестибюле.

"Хм, похоже, они импортировали много больших хитов из Кантерлота", - сказал Шайнинг. - "Ну, не то чтобы у них было время построить здесь собственные киностудии. Посмотрим, что у них есть?"

Спайк посмотрел. "Посмотрим, "Проклятие вампони". Похоже, довольно крутой фильм ужасов".

Никс посмотрела на рассматриваемый плакат. Он выглядел довольно устрашающе. На нем было множество летучих мышей, и пресмыкающихся по краям, и буквы кроваво-капельным красным шрифтом, а в центре плаката была угольно-черная кобыла с растрепанной полуночно фиолетовой гривой, белыми клыками, черными крыльями летучей мыши и светящимися глазами и...

Никс вздрогнула. "Не этот, пожалуйста".

"Нууу", - сказал Спайк, но уступил. По его мнению, вспыльчивая или плаксивая Никс - это плохо, но хуже всего тогда, когда Никс не спит по ночам от кошмаров.

"Хм. "Вечернее небо", - прочитал Шайнинг Армор. - "История любви, не похожая ни на что другое". На плакате к этому фильму была изображена пара в "страстных" объятиях. Или, по крайней мере, объятиях каких-то. Главной актрисой была земная пони с таким безвкусным и невыразительным лицом, что оно могло сойти за ванильный пудинг. Она излучала свой недостаток индивидуальности прямо через плакат.

Главным актером якобы был алмазный пес. "Якобы" потому, что существо на плакате было больше похоже на ухоженного длинношерстного пуделя, чем на алмазного пса. "Он" был высоким, стройным, изящным, с пухлыми губами, высокими скулами и шерстью из длинных ниспадающих шелковых локонов. Он тоже необъяснимым образом искрился.

Никс недоуменно разинула рот. Спайк же взглянул и, смеясь, упал. Окончательный вердикт: оба притворились, что засунули копыто / палец в горло, и издали рвотные звуки.

"Пронесло", - пробормотал Свифт Винг Сильвер Стрику. Стрик кивнул.

"Как насчет этого?" - Шайнинг указал на плакат с изображением огромного дракона, топчущего какой-то несчастный город.

Спайк посмотрел на него особенно пристально. "Пас", - сказал он.

"Ах да, Твайлайт рассказала мне о… э, дне рождения", - кашлянул Шайнинг. - "Продолжим...."

"Похоже, "Пони из стали" может быть неплохим", - предположил Спайк.

"О, о, о, о!" - Никс внезапно взвизгнула. - "Это же фильм "Мой маленький Кьюпи!" Никс уточнила, глядя на непонимающие взгляды остальных. "Он основан на серии книг о маленьких существах, называются Кьюпи", - сказала она, указывая на обезьяноподобных существ розового цвета с довольно цветочного плаката. "Они выращивают цветы и делают конфеты, и им нравится розовый цвет, они вместе устраивают вечеринки и приключения, и... мальчикам... наверняка... будет... неинтересно", - неубедительно закончила она, глядя на Спайка.

"С языка сняла", - сухо сказал Спайк. Он взглянул на кассу. - "Нам лучше поторопиться и выбрать, иначе мы пропустим первый просмотр". Пони, в основном молодые жеребчики и кобылки, вылетали в двери и собирались у кассы.

Шайнинг Армор из любопытства поймал одного из жеребчиков. "Эй, приятель, - сказал он. - "Извини, но куда все так спешат?"

Жеребенок указал на пропущенный ими плакат. "На премьеру "Туда и обратно", - сказал он, глаза его сияли от волнения. - "Это будет самый крутой фильм на свете!"

Шайниг посмотрел на плакат. На нем была группа грубых и готовых на вид земных пони, высокий бородатый единорог в серой мантии мага и маленький ослик, стоящий впереди, с пылающим двуручным мечом во рту. На заднем плане был силуэт одинокой горы, над которой летела тень дракона. "Туда и обратно: часть первая из трех", - прочитал он вслух. Он посмотрел на толпу. "Ну, кажется, они в восторге", - сказал он. Кое-где он видел жеребчиков, несущих игрушечные мечи или плюшевых кукол осла, или в волшебных шляпах... один или два были одеты в полные костюмы, средневековые одежды, похожие на тех, что у земных пони на плакате.

Никс и Спайк переглянулись. "Что ж, тьма пони в дурацких костюмах не могут ошибаться", - пожал плечами Спайк. - "Давайте попробуем".

"Ты уверен, Спайк?" - спросил Шайнинг Армор. - "Похоже, что злодей - дракон..."

Спайк нахмурился. "Да, я знаю. Я встречал других драконов. Они те еще гады". Он скрестил руки. - "Не думаю, что дракон в роли злодея в кино меня оскорбит".

"Хорошо, тогда..." - сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "пять билетов на "Туда и обратно..."

==========================

Купив билеты, огромные газировки и кадки с попкорном, они прошли в кинотеатр и заняли свои места. Включился проектор...

И Никс, и Шайнинг Армор были очарованы.

Они смотрели легенду, действие которой происходило "в древних, давно забытых временах, в далекой, давно забытой стране" под названием Центральный мир, о приключениях скромного горного ослика по имени Бильбо Бурро, пока он путешествовал с группой земных пони и Кантер Серый, чтобы победить злого дракона Смока и вернуть себе свою родину в горах. Там были гигантские пауки и Алмазные псы (настоящие, не такие, как та псина разукрашенная на другом плакате), город единорогов под названием Ривендейл и существо по имени Гаргл, которое рассказывало загадки, и волшебная подкова, которая, должно быть, была очень важна, потому что все фанаты в зале сделали "ооооо", когда она появилась, а еще героические битвы и...

И ооо, эта газировка была ужасно большой...

Покраснев, Никс прошептала свое оправдание Шайнинг Армору, который только усмехнулся и подвинулся, чтобы выпустить ее. Она поспешила в туалет так быстро, как только могла. Сильвер Стрик начал было вставать, чтобы проследовать за ней; Шайнинг Армор выставил копыто. "Не стой за дверью", - сказал он. - "Просто подожди ее в холле".

"Сэр?"

Шайнинг криво усмехнулся. "Поверь мне, так будет легче вам обоим".

============================

Никс рванулась в туалет со скоростью звука, не желая пропустить ни секунды фильма. Она думала, что вот-вот лопнет! Как только она увидела табличку с надписью "туалет", она бросилась внутрь, как будто это была ее последняя и единственная надежда. К сожалению, из-за своей поспешности и незнания дверных символов Кристальной Империи она по ошибке вошла в комнату для жеребчиков...

Она вовремя прошла через двухстороннюю дверь в одну из маленьких кабинок. Потом она сидела так минуту или две, вздыхая с облегчением. Но прежде чем она смогла подняться на ноги и открыть дверь своей кабинки, в ванную с криком и смехом ворвалась стая буйных жеребят. Она застыла, с копытом на ручке. Мальчики? Что мальчики делают в туалете для девочек-- Ах, конские яблоки.

Инстинктивно она отпрянула и поставила копыта на сиденье унитаза. Может быть, если она подождет, пока они уйдут, она сможет улизнуть. Ой, как мерзко. Она сейчас услышит, как они писают...

Однако, похоже, они не были заинтересованы в "своих делах". Все смеялись и над чем-то издевались; нет, над кем-то. И, похоже, кто бы это ни был, ему это не нравилось.

С любопытством Никс посмотрела сквозь щель в двери кабинки. Четыре или пять жеребчиков собрались вокруг одного, насмехаясь, дразня и толкая его. Они были чуть ли не вдвое больше него, тощего белого жеребенка с взлохмаченной гривой и хвостом. "Оставьте меня в покое!" - повторял он расстроенно.

Лидер хулиганов, коренастый темно-красный жеребенок с оранжевой гривой, усмехнулся. «О, маленький пустобокий рогач, хочет, чтобы мы оставили его в покое", - усмехнулся он. Он толкнул жеребенка, сбив его с копыт. - "Думаешь, ты лучше нас, а, Брайт Айз? Думаешь, тебе не нужно с нами разговаривать, да? Хотите смотреть на нас свысока, ваше высочество? Сейчас мы это исправим. Вздернем его, ребзя!"

Жеребята приблизились к маленькому. Послышались крики, вопли и плач. Когда они отошли, маленький жеребенок висел вверх ногами на крючке у двери. Они завязали ему хвост узлом и оставили висеть там. Ему явно было очень больно. Он громко плакал, из его глаз лились слезы, а его мучители смеялись.

Никс подавила вздох. Она никогда не видела, чтобы жеребята поступали так жестоко!

Его седельные сумки упали на пол. Лидер группы распахнул их ногой. Выкатилась плюшевая кукла; одна из кукол Бильбо Бурро, которую Никс видела в кинотеатре у одного-двух жеребят. Хулиган поднял его и помахал, ухмыляясь так, как будто нашел приз на дне коробки с хлопьями. "О, чуваки, смотрите! Он все еще играет с мягкими игрушечками!"

Висящий на стене жеребенок запаниковал. "Нет, не... это мое!"

Хулиган засмеялся. "Ой, рогач любит свою куколку", - сказал он. К нему присоединились и другие жеребята, насмехаясь. Жеребчик уронил куклу на пол. "Спорим, ты бы очень расстроился, если бы я сделал так". Он яростно наступил на плюшевую игрушку.

Хозяин куклы заплакал. "Прекрати, ему же больно!"

Хулиганы завыли. "Да ну?" - сказал коричневый жеребенок. - "Тебе ясно сказали не казать своего рогатого носа в наш район и наш кинотеатр. Но ты все равно приходишь, а когда мы пытаемся поговорить с тобой, ты всё "оставьте меня" да "оставьте".... Так что придется тебе усвоить урок вот так!" - он прижал куклу к полу, схватил ее зубами за передние ноги и начал дергать, яростно мотая головой взад-вперед.

"Нееет!!" - Раздался звук рвущейся ткани---

Затем с другой стороны туалета раздался мощный удар, когда кто-то распахнул дверь кабинки. Банда хулиганов, даже их лидер, в удивлении остановилась и развернулась. Там стояла Никс, опустив голову, и пристально смотрела на них через солнцезащитные очки и из-под этой нелепой шляпы. - "Отстаньте от него!"

Группа замерла. Наконец один из них заговорил. "Какого черта здесь делает кобылка??"

Гнев Никс снова вышел из-под контроля, но на этот раз он сослужил ей хорошую службу. Она чувствовала, как ее лицо краснеет, но стояла на своем. "Крупы вам надерет, если не оставишь его в покое, круп с ручкой", - сказала она. Причем с такой хладнокровной уверенностью, что главный хулиган в нерешительности отступил на шаг.

Заговорил один из его подхалимов. "Чувак, ты позволишь кобылке так с тобой разговаривать?"

Он услышал это и, кажется, опомнился. Он усмехнулся и пнул порванную плюшевую игрушку в угол. "Черта с два", - сказал он. Он прошел через комнату и толкнул Никс, отчего она шлепнулась на пол. "Да твоя девушка ничуть не круче тебя, Брайт Айз", - засмеялся он, и остальные присоединились.

Никс снова поднялась, ее шляпа и солнцезащитные очки были сбиты. Она была в ярости. Хотя нет. Она была так зла, что не заметила, что ее рог заискрился, а глаза засветились, а в ее голосе появилось странное металлическое эхо. "Я приказала вам оставить его в покое", - сказала она. Искра вылетела из ее рога при слове "покое" и пролетела через комнату, приземлившись на выключатель света. Свет моргнул и погас, оставляя комнату во тьме. Она пошла к ним, пытаясь выглядеть круто, а ее крошечные крылышки выскользнули из рукавов в ее жилете и накидке.

Неожиданно завязалась комедия.

Эта конкретная ватага малолетних бандитов была в театре, доказывая друг другу свою мужественность, заставляя друг друга смотреть фильмы ужасов, которые в то время показывал театр (пятнадцать экранов!). Они весь день переходили от одного фильма к другому, неся вздор для отвода глаз друг другу и более или менее гарантируя, что все они будут страдать от ужасных кошмаров по крайней мере до конца недели.

Так получилось, что они только что закончили смотреть "Проклятие вампони", которое было еще более мрачным, кровавым и ужасающим, чем обещал плакат, когда они решили отдохнуть и помучить жеребенка, который им не нравился. Одним из многих восхитительных сюжетных приемов в этом кинематографическом шедевре было существование нескольких жеребят Вампони, которым удалось несколько раз появиться на протяжении всего фильма, выпрыгивая из случайных углов, набрасываясь на несчастных жертв как раз тогда, когда пони считали, что они в безопасности и пугая публику до усрачки. В более поздних обзорах они описывались как изюминка фильма, будучи даже страшнее самого главного монстра. Это были маленькие, черные, как ночь, кобылки с гривой цвета индиго, крыльями и светящимися кошачьими глазами...

Проницательный читатель может увидеть, к чему все идет.

Один из подхалимов все разъяснил нарастающим возгласом паники. "...ОооОО, КОНСКИЕ ЯБЛОКИ, она ВАМПОНИИИИИ!!!"

Надо отдать ему должное, "Чувак" твердо стоял на своем. Более-менее. "Нет, ни за что", - пробормотал он. - "Вампони не существуют, они не СУЩЕСТВУЮТ, ребята!" Он попятился, заставив пони позади себя прижаться к стене. Они точно не сопротивлялись. На самом деле они, похоже, намеревались слиться с заливочным раствором плитки.

Ошеломленная Никс остановилась. Они думали, что она была одним из тех чудовищ с плакатов? Она? Да диванная подушка и то страшней. Эти парни были кретинами!

Никс не нравилось, когда ее пугали. Она ненавидела это. И ей не нравилось пугать других. Она ненавидела быть Найтмер Мун, потому что все ее боялись. Но в каждом сердце есть озорная полоса, которую невозможно полностью подавить и которую можно хорошо разыграть. Кроме того, эти пони были придурками. И в любом случае, никто не смог бы устоять перед такой возможностью.

Она пошла вперед, опустив голову и подняв крылья, пока не оказалась нос к носу с лидером хулиганов. Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

"Бу."

============================

Сильвер Стрик стоял посреди вестибюля, лениво ожидая племянницу принца-консорта, когда дверь мужского туалета распахнулась, и примерно полдюжины кричащих жеребчиков ворвалось в вестибюль. Они навалились друг на друга, затем вскочили на копыта и пробежали мимо него, вылетели через парадную дверь под дождь, крича что-то о "вампони". Застигнутый врасплох, Сильвер Стрик мог только стоять подбоченясь, глядя то на дверь туалета, то куда убежали кричащие жеребята. "Это что еще за компот...?" - сказал он, глядя на испуганного продавца билетов.

Продавец билетов вздохнул и вышел из своей будки. "Не беспокойтесь, мистер, - сказал он. - "Эта компашка вечно нам неприятности доставляет. Я сейчас найду босса, и мы разберемся со всем, что бы они не натворили".

В этот момент в вестибюль вошел Шайнинг Армор. "Чего она так долго?"

Сильвер Стрик отсалютовал. "Сэр, похоже, что в мужском туалете что-то приключилось, - сказал он. - "Нам стоит--?"

"Так вот почему я слышал крики?" - зарычал Шайнинг Армор. - "Тогда пошли туда. Мы защитники Империи, хоть и не при исполнении".

===========================

Никс каталась по полу со смеху. Это было самое смешное, что она видела за всю неделю. Ей потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы успокоиться и снова встать.

Запуганный жеребенок все еще висел вверх ногами за хвост на крючке. Он висел, уткнувшись ногами в живот, и таращился на Никс широко раскрытыми глазами. Никс вытерла глаза и снова посмотрела на него. "О, блин", - сказала она, опомнившись. - "Давай помогу--" Она потянулась к жеребенку, чтобы попытаться снять его с крючка.

В тот момент, когда ее копыта коснулись его, он начал кричать. "АААА! АААА! АААА!" - он в панике замахал копытами, когда Никс попыталась схватиться.

"Успокойся", - сказала она. - "Я пытаюсь помочь!"

Именно такую картину узрели Шайнинг Армор и Сильвер Стрик; Никс, посреди недавно покинутой в панике ванной, избивает жеребенка, который истерично орет. "Ты что ДЕЛАЕШЬ?" - гневно закричал Шайнинг Армор.

Никс чуть не выпрыгнула из кожи. Она отпустила жеребенка и с широко раскрытыми глазами попятилась к центру комнаты. "Я... я..."

Шайнинг Армор почувствовал, как его гнев нарастает. "Что это? Что ты делаешь с этим жеребенком?" - Шайнинг Армор ворвался в комнату, пылая от гнева. Сильвер Стрик последовал за ним, сняв жеребенка с крючка, в то время как Шайнинг Армор повернулся к Никс. - "Так вот чем ты занимаешься, когда думаешь, что мы не смотрим?"

Никс свернулась в клубочек, широко раскрыв глаза. "Но я не-- Я--"

"ААААА! ВАМПОНИ!"

Прибыл надзиратель продавца билетов, подросток, едва старше продавца. Он тоже видел фильм и, заметив Никс, сделал предсказуемый вывод. Он схватил ближайшую металлическую корзину для мусора и швырнул ее на Никс, а затем вскочил на нее. "Ой, только не снова!" - вскрикнула Никс.

"Вампони? Что-- Она не вампони!" - раздраженно завопил Шайнинг Армор.

"Я поймал вампони! Вызовите стражу!"

"Я и ЕСТЬ стража!"

"Выпусти меня!"

"Аааа!"

"ВЫ ВСЕ КУЧА КРУПОВ С РУЧКОЙ!"

===========================

Когда все пони, наконец, успокоились, они снова собрались в холле. Никс, разгневанная и несчастная, наконец смогла рассказать обо всем, что произошло. Все споры и крики теперь происходили между менеджером кинотеатра, который громко жаловался на то, что Стража ничего не смогла сделать, даже когда неприятности происходили прямо у них под носом, и почему они не прислали никого, когда менеджер сообщил о хулиганах в его кинотеатре раньше, и Шайнинг Армор, который был зол и сбит с толку из-за того, что не оказался в лучшем положении, и который был вынужден требовать ответа, почему менеджер был неспособен держать собственный театр под контролем... Спайк же просто сидел на ближайшей скамейке и смотрел, как все суетятся и спорят, с выражением отвращения на лице.

В конце концов, Никс решила не обращать внимания на суетящихся взрослых. Она заметила, что жеребенок, которому она помогла, все еще там. Он сидел в другом конце вестибюля, прижимая к себе оторванные части своей мягкой игрушки и тихо плакал. Она поняла, что его искры почти полностью погасли. Никс тихо подбежала к тому месту, где он сидел. "Ты в порядке?" - шепотом спросила она.

Жеребенок кивнул. Он шмыгнул носом и вытер глаза передней ногой. "С-спасибо, что помогла мне", - сказал он, его голос был полон слез. - "Прости, что накричал на тебя".

Никс пошевелила копытами. "Ну, я же пыталась напугать", - сказала она. Она сдержала хихиканье. - "Это было довольно забавно. Я думала, им придется мыть пол после этих хулиганов". - Жеребенок нерешительно улыбнулся. "А знаешь, что лучше всего?" - Никс продолжила. - "Когда я сказала "бу", и все их искры погасли - сразу. Иии!" - Никс вскинула копыта в притворном ужасе. Это вызвало смешок, и жеребенок немного посветлел. Буквально в его случае; он снова приобрел блеск. "Меня зовут Никс. А тебя?"

"Брайт Айз", - сказал жеребенок.

"Почему эти идиоты приставали к тебе?" - спросила Никс.

Брайт Айз посмотрел вниз. "Потому что я Рогач", - сказал он. Увидев озадаченный взгляд Никс, он раздвинул взлохмаченную гриву, обнажив рог. "Нас не так много", - сказал он. - "Больше нет. И многие пони нас не любят". - Его лицо стало кислым, и его искры снова потускнели. - "Я слабый. Слабее любого пони в моем классе. Предполагается, что единороги обладают магией, но я - нет. Вот они и бьют меня, потому что я не могу сопротивляться. А все потому, что я рогач".

"Мама - нормальная пони. Папа - нормальный пони. Почему я родился уродом?"

У Никс отвисла челюсть. Они издевались над ним, потому что он был единорогом? "Ты не урод!" - запротестовала она. - "То, что ты единорог не делает тебя уродом!"

"В Кристальной Империи делает", - мрачно сказал Брайт Айз.

Никс потеряла дар речи.

Она посмотрела вниз и увидела рваную куклу в копытах Брайт Айз. Она протянула копыто. "Можно посмотреть?"

Осторожно, неохотно Брайт Айз протянул ей своего поврежденного ослика. Никс посмотрела на него. Его ноги были почти вырваны, а шов сбоку - порван. Никс вытащила из седельной сумки свою куклу Всезнайку. "Это - Всезнайка", - сказала она. - «Она была у моей мамы, когда она была кобылкой, а потом отдала ее мне. Она очень старая, так что мне часто приходится её чинить". Никс вытащила из кармана жилета Всезнайки небольшой сверточек; подушечка для булавок, игла, катушка с нитками. Она осторожно продела нить в иглу и подняла Бильбо.

"Я могу чуть-чуть его подшить, так что по крайней мере он будет держаться, пока твоя мама его не починит", - сказала она, осторожно заправляя набивку обратно в осла. Медленно и старательно она начала сшивать разорванные швы. Рэрити немного научила её шить. Ничего особенного, но все получилось.

Прошло несколько минут. Швы были очень очевидными, но шитье было прямым, а нить хорошей и плотной. Брайт Айз радостно взял его. "Он ... он в порядке. Он как новенький", - сказал он. - "Спасибо!" Он прижал к себе плюшевого осла, и его лицо расплылось в улыбке. Его искры осветили комнату.

Никс улыбнулась. Легко было определить, когда кристальному пони лучше.

Тень упала на них двоих. Кто-то покашлял. Никс оглянулась; Шайнинг Армор стоял там, его лицо было как маска. Никс поникла внутри. "Пошли, Никс", - сказал он напряженным голосом. - "Мы возвращаемся в замок".

"Ты живешь в замке?" - удивленно сказал Брайт Айз. Никс кивнула. "Эм, я - гостья", - сказала она. Брайт Айз посмотрел на жеребца-единорога, стоящего позади его подруги. Его глаза расширились, когда он понял, кто это. Он сглотнул и поклонился, затем поспешно отступил, оставив Никс одну.

Дорога домой была ужасно тихой. Шайнинг Армор наколдовал маленький щит над головой, защищая их от дождя. Он ничего не говорил, его лицо было каменным. Никс не хотела ни на кого смотреть, шла с опущенной головой и шляпой, опущенной на уши. Даже Пиви был непривычно молчалив.

Когда они вернулись в замок, Шайнинг Армор отпустил стражников, тихо поблагодарив за их профессионализм. Сами они ушли в королевские покои, усталые и рассерженные.

Никс не сказала ни слова. Она ушла прямо в свою спальню и закрыла дверь.

Шайнинг Армор это заметил. После нескольких коротких слов слугам он спустился в комнаты для гостей и постучал в дверь. "Никс?" - мягко сказал он.

Ответ был тихим. "Войдите", - сказала Никс.

Шайнинг Армор толкнул дверь. Никс лежала, свернувшись калачиком, на своей кровати, спиной к двери, и прижимала к себе Всезнайку. Ее шляпа, солнечные очки и жилет лежали на комоде, а седельные сумки - на полу. Она не пошевелилась и не подняла глаз, когда Шайнинг Армор вошел.

Он сел на пол рядом с кроватью. "Никс, мне очень жаль, - сказал он. - "Я не должен был этого делать. Я не должен был... торопиться с выводами. Я услышал весь этот шум, увидел этого маленького жеребенка и... и я просто предположил, что это ты виновата. Это было неправильно. Я ошибся." Он посмотрел на нее, отвернулся и сгорбился.

Никс все еще не смотрела на него. "Ничего", - без эмоций сказала она. От тона ее голоса Шайнингу захотелось себя пнуть. - "Это часто случается. Я уже привыкла".

"Правда?" - сказал Шайнинг Армор.

Никс кивнула. "Пару недель назад я пошла навестить Эпплов", - сказала она. - "И Бабуля Смит засунула меня под плетеную корзину и заставила моих друзей сидеть на ней, пока она не вернулась с охранником из Понивилля, чтобы меня арестовать".

Шайнинг Армор подавил фырканье. "Она действительно так поступила?" - он усмехнулся. "Так вот что вы имела в виду под "только не снова", - сказал он.

Никс кивнула. Веселье Шайнинг Армора исчезло. Он попытался представить, как это выглядело с ее точки зрения... застряла в клетке под своими друзьями, в то время как сумасшедшая старая кобыла кричит, обвиняет тебя и грозится отправить тебя в тюрьму. Шайнинг Армор почувствовал жалость к кобылке.

Да, к кобылке. Он понял, что теперь он действительно в это верит. Он искренне верил, что Никс действительно такая же маленькая кобыла, как и все остальные. До этого момента у него всегда случался небольшой мысленный приступ отрицания, когда какой-то пони называл ее его племянницей. Теперь его не было. Она была его племянницей; она всегда была его племянницей. Осознание этого не было радостным.

Те чудовищные рыдания после попытки приготовить ему обед... Тот взгляд, полный надежды, на ее лице, когда она протянула ему сахарную вату...

"…Но это, конечно, не оправдание", - сказал он. Он положил копыто ей на плечо. Она подняла голову и посмотрела на него. "Никс, меня... много обманывали в прошлом. И то, что ты сделала, когда ты была Найтмер Мун, не было первым случаем. Я стал недоверчивым и подозрительным, и выплеснул все на тебя, даже хотя ты делала все, что могла, чтобы все исправить. Мне очень жаль. Но если ты дашь мне еще один шанс, я постараюсь быть лучшим дядей. Настоящим дядей. Ты сможешь?"

Послышался всхлип. Никс повернулась к нему лицом, и слезы навернулись на ее глаза. Без слов она обвила копытами его шею и всхлипнула ему в плечо.

Когда дается покаяние, нужно отвечать прощением.

Хорошее это чувство.

==========================

1) Даже с эффектом блесток было легко отличить прибывших от местных - в основном благодаря большим камерам и ярким рубашкам с цветочками, которые кажутся туристам популярными во всех измерениях.

2) Снежный гром[2]. Реальная вещь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Китч - (нем. Kitsch — халтурка, безвкусица, "дешёвка") — одно из ранних стандартизированных проявлений массовой культуры, характеризующееся серийным производством и статусным значением. Ориентирован на потребности обыденного сознания.
> 
> [2] https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=veJZB7UNiUQ


	8. Глава 8

"Я не понимаю, почему мы не можем просто использовать систему, которую всегда использовали раньше", - сказала библиотекарша-кристальная пони, наверное, уже в сотый раз.

Твайлайт Спаркл улыбнулась зубами и объяснила, наверное, уже в сотый раз. "Миссис Фёрст Эдишен, (1) даже если ваша система была лучше десятичной системы Дьюхуфа, и я уверена, что у нее было много положительных качеств, но факт остается фактом: Вы ведь хотите интегрировать вашу библиотеку в Эквестрийскую национальную сеть библиотек, а это означает, что книги должны быть рассортированы по системе Дьюхуфа, а это означает, что если Вы продолжите настаивать на использовании вашей системы в библиотеке, нам придется сортировать книги ДВАЖДЫ, один раз по вашей системе и один раз по системе Дьюхуфа. А так мы могли бы сэкономить время и просто придерживаться одной библиотечной архивной системы, которая уже используется всеми библиотеками Эквестрии".

Фёрст Эдишен была едва ли старше самой Твайлайт, но у нее была способность, с незапамятных времен передававшаяся от библиотекаря к библиотекарю, смотреть на пони таким взглядом, который явно подразумевал, что она превосходила их в матриархальной иерархии как минимум на тысячу лет. (2) Она использовала этот гнев в полную силу прямо сейчас на Твайлайт. Твайлайт просто улыбнулась ей широкой и зубастой улыбкой, которая сверкала сильнее, чем бока персиковой кристальной пони, и проигнорировала его. "Просто сделайте это", - сказала она с ровной улыбкой.

Ферст Эдишен зашагала вперед, толкая перед собой тележку, полную книг для каталогизации. Твайлайт услышала, как она бормочет себе под нос про пони, которые "приходят и меняют вещи только для того, чтобы поменять их…" с добавлением довольно странного эвфемизма "гарцульники". Твайлайт вздохнула. Очередной день с трудными пони. Что она делала не так?

И почему все пони поглядывали на ее рог?

Она устало продолжала обходить. Это расстраивало. Некоторые сотрудники относились к ней с уважением и любезностью и делали, как она говорила, без капризов. Некоторые. Но все свое время она тратила на тех немногих, кто не делал. И даже те, кто были хорошими, казались... она не знала.

Она поняла, что они вели себя так же, как пони в школе. Когда Селестия, вопреки ее желанию, подтолкнула ее к тому, чтобы пойти на одну из их вечеринок или хотя бы на маленькое сборище, они обнаружили, что якшаются с протеже принцессы. Они были запуганны. Несчастны. Как будто они хотели, чтобы ее не было... И это заставляло ее чувствовать себя примерно так же, как тогда: самой нежеланной кобылкой в мире...

Почему из комнаты для СМИ доносились ругательства?

Твайлайт как раз проходила мимо двери, когда услышала проклятия, доносящиеся изнутри. С любопытством и немного встревоженная, она заглянула внутрь.

Роллер Рил сидел в комнате и работал. Ранее на этой неделе он пришел в библиотеку в поисках работы. У него был немного угрюмый характер, но за всю жизнь работы со Спайком она к этому более чем привыкла. Он осведомился о новом отделе кино и СМИ, и она сразу же заставила его работать. Несмотря на его угрюмый характер, он относился к ней с большим уважением и выполнял работу так, как она ему велела, так что она была более чем довольна.

Это был тощий пони-подросток, с серебряной шерстью, с черной растрепанной гривой и пристрастием к мешковатым черным футболкам с мрачными логотипами. Его кьютимарка в виде киноленты отметила его как любителя фильмов и кино, а также как любителя недавнего кинопроизводства, как она узнала во время его собеседования.

Его работа заключалась в том, чтобы каталогизировать запас пластинок и кинопленок, поступивший из библиотеки Кантерлота в качестве своего рода стартовой точки для отдела. Он также должен был осмотреть каждую из кинолент и виниловых пластинок копытом на предмет повреждений... которые по необходимости включали их воспроизведение. В работе он был, как рыба в воде, и было совершенно очевидно, что постоянная должность ему обеспечена. В настоящий момент он прокручивал фильм через кинопроектор. Судя по тому, что он чуть ли не плевался в экран, он не одобрял то, что видел. "Что случилось, Роллер?" - спросила она.

Он повернулся и посмотрел на нее, а затем махнул копытом на экран проекции. "Мисс Твайлайт! Это что еще за куча конских яблок?"

Твайлайт посмотрела на экран. Она увидела несколько пони в костюмах Дня Согревающего Очага; по динамику играли жестяные ноты пирушки на День Согревающего Очага. "Похоже на карнавал Дня Согревающего Очага", - сказала она с улыбкой.

"Это самая большая куча гарцульской элитарной пропаганды, которую я когда-либо видел!" - сердито сказал Роллер.

Твайлайт в шоке отпрянула. "Роллер, это же история о том, как была основана Эквестрия!" - сказала она расстроенно.

Роллер фыркнул. "Ага, если игнорировать всю откровенную ложь от начала до конца", - усмехнулся он.

Челюсть Твайлайт чуть не ударилась об пол. "Потрудись объясниться, мистер!" - сказала она. - "Эта история тщательно передавалась в Эквестрии на протяжении тысяч лет. Селестия сама меня ей научила, когда я была кобылкой".

Роллер посмотрел на нее из-под полуприкрытых глаз. "Да, и я уверен, что принцесса Селестия никогда-никогда не упускала никаких мелких деталей из того, чему она Вас учила", - сказал он.

Твайлайт хотела уж сердито возразить, но прервалась. Несколько неприятных мелких исключений из прошлого начали приходить ей в голову. О существовании Кристальной Империи, для начала. Или Дискорда. Или Найтмер Мун. Она закрыла рот и уставилась на него.

Выражение лица Роллера слегка смягчилось. "Боже, Вы и правда вообще ничего не знали?" - сказал он. Он придвинул каждому из них по стулу и сел. Твайлайт последовала его примеру. "Ладно, слушайте, простите", - сказал Роллер. - "Вы крутая, и, может быть, не знали. Давайте по порядку. Разве какие-нибудь части в этой милой истории... - он махнул ногой на проектор, - не казались Вам странными?" Когда она отрицательно покачала головой, он и сам покачал своей. "Да ладно Вам, Вы ж супер умная. Насколько логично эта история звучит самом деле? Нет ли в ней дыр?"

"Что ж, очевидно, что это притча", - сказала Твайлайт. - "То есть я уверена, что от каждого племени пошли больше двух пони…"

Роллер только покачал головой. "Нет, подымайте выше", - сказал он. - "Подумайте о трех племенах. Даже будучи врагами, неужели Вы действительно думаете, что пегасы и единороги обращались с земными пони как с равными?"

Твайлайт остановилась. "Почему.... почему нет?"

Роллер смотрел на нее очень долго. "Знаете, теперь я очень хочу посетить Эквестрию", - сказал он с задумчивостью, которая ее удивила. - "Больше всего на свете. Я хочу увидеть, какое место заставляет единорога - единорога - думать так". Он покачал головой. "Мисс Твайлайт, пегасы и единороги ненавидели друг друга. Но они относились друг к другу с уважением, потому что оба обладали властью. Но племена земных пони были рабами". Когда у Твайлайт недоверчиво отвисла челюсть, он сказал: "Да ладно, мисс Твайлайт. Вы правда думаете, что могло быть иначе? У нас где-то в библиотеке завалялись записи и письма канцлера "Паддингхеда". Нам лучше знать".

"У вас есть записи канцлера Паддингхеда--"

"Его настоящее имя было Левел Хед", - отрезал Роллер. - "Он был первым лидером земных пони. Гарцульники и--- единороги и пегасы назвали его канцлером Паддигхедом, чтобы оскорбить". Роллер отвернулся. "Ну подумайте своим большим мозгом. Пегасы могут летать, ходить по облакам и управлять погодой; бури, метели, молнии, торнадо. Единороги могут бросаться огненными шарами и превращать пони в лягушек и двигать солнце и луну. Что есть у земных пони? Мы можем заставлять растения расти лучше. Но и мешок удобрений тоже. А быть сильным означает, что ты можешь усерднее работать на тех, кто щелкает кнутом".

"Вот скажите мне, мисс Спаркл; кто, по-Вашему, был главным… и кто был чьим рабом?"

Твайлайт потеряла дар речи.

Роллер продолжил. "Земные пони первыми покинули страну после прихода виндиго", - сказал он. - "И да, они с самого начала знали, что вызвало ледниковый период. Земные пони сбежали, пока единороги и пегасы пытались бороться с виндиго. Левел Хед привел их в Новую Землю, основал новое поселение".

"Затем единороги и пегасы последовали за ними и попытались главенствовать над всем. Опять. И пока единороги и пегасы дрались за то, кто получит наибольшую долю новых земель и рабов, виндиго нашли их всех. Снова."

"Следуя за их ненавистью", - сказала Твайлайт.

Роллер фыркнул. "Они следовали за единорогами и пегасами". - он пожал плечами. "В конце концов, земные пони всех спасли", - он посмотрел на нее, как будто ожидал, что она поймет намек. - "Силовое поле, пропитанное любовью? Большая, розовая, светящаяся штука в форме сердца, ничего не напоминает?"

"Кристальное сердце?" - воскликнула Твайлайт.

Роллер кивнул. "Пропаганда гарцульников постаралась на славу. Не Кловер Премудрая изобрела способ, который прогнал виндиго... его изобрел земной пони. Генератор магического силового поля, созданный из огромного кристалла, выращенного с помощью магии каменного фермера-земнопони. Ему не нужен был единорог, чтоб наложить заклинание, или пегас, чтоб работать. Питаемое энергией любви, подпитываемое магией земных пони, это изобретение смогло отогнать виндиго и сохранить Новую Землю в безопасности. Земные пони спасли Эквестрию. Не Магия Дружбы и не Кловер, будь она неладна, Премудрая."

Он повесил голову. "Говорят, на полминутку показалось, что земные пони наконец-то будут на равных с пегасами и единорогами. Пегасы с погодой, единороги с солнцем и луной и земные пони с Кристальным Сердцем. Все было почти идеально. Ну, а чем все кончилось, Вы знаете". Он фыркнул.

"Как только угроза исчезла, все вернулось на круги своя. Они даже не подождали, пока Эквестрия оттает, прежде чем Кловер Премудрая украла Сердце - Твайлайт ахнула - и нашла способ скопировать Заклинание Согревающего Очага без Кристалла. Оттуда все полетело к чертям. Мы снова остались ни с чем".

"И так, группа пони во главе с Левел Хедом украла сердце обратно. Это было несложно, его не так уж сильно охраняли... Им ведь теперь Клептоманка Кловер грела их пушистые попки, верно? Они забрали Сердце и вывели около трети населения земных пони из Новой Земли на ледяной север, где Эквестрийцы их не найдут и не будут беспокоить, и основали Кристальный город. Через некоторое время магия Кристального сердца изменила нас... - он махнул копытом на свои искры.

"И вот так появилась Кристальная Империя".

У Твайлайт голова ходила кругом. Возможно ли это? "Погоди", - сказала она. - "Вашими правителями были единороги! И Пегасы в Кристальной Империи тоже были... Я видела фотографии и..."

"Младенцы", - сказал Роллер, закатывая глаза.

Твайлайт посмотрела на него. "Что?"

Роллер немного покраснел. "Ну знаете. Младенцы. Жеребята. Следующее поколение? Даже в прошлом было много, ну, этих, скрещиваний между племенами. Семья Кристальных Пони не семья без маленького пегаса или единорога в семейном древе." Он задрал копыта. "Я не такой, как мой дедушка; я думаю, что в этом нет ничего плохого". Он слегка ухмыльнулся, и глаза его мечтательно затуманились. "Не могу сказать, что виню их, даже тогда... Хех, теперь когда я повидал пегасочек и единорожек..." - его глаза загорелись блеском подростка, который недавно открыл для себя девушек. "Я имею в виду, я однажды видел пегаску с радужной гривой, мускулы у неё были плотнющие. А вы, единорожки, такие горячие, что обжечься можно. Вот на себя посмотрите…" - он осознал словесный обрыв, с которого он только что сорвался, слишком поздно. - "Урк".

Твайлайт не могла не развлечься. "Расскажи мне еще", - сказала она, застенчиво наклонившись вперед и взмахивая ресницами, как это делала Рэрити. Выражение паники на его лице стоило того.

Он хлопнул копытами по лицу. "Я только что сказал своему боссу, что у нее красивый круп", - пробормотал он вслух.

Твайлайт едва сдерживала смех. "Ну нет, ты не сказал". Она остановилась. "А хотя да, только что--"

"Аргх!"

Твайлайт Спаркл рассмеялась над ним. "Я бы убрался в столе, будь он у меня..." - простонал Роллер. - "Простите, простите, простите..."

"На сей раз прощаю", - сказала Твайлайт.

"Короче. Младенцы", - сказал Роллер, хоть его лицо пылало. "Через пару поколений начали появляться пары Кристальных Пони, у которых родились Кристальные Единорожики и Кристальные Пегасики. И как только эти жеребята выросли..." - он вздохнул. - "Нами снова правили единороги. Кристальные единороги окрестили себя королевской семьей и провозгласили, что все отныне рожденные единороги "королевской крови", независимо от того, с какого генеалогического древа они выпали. Они сделали всех рожденных пегасов своими защитниками и назвали их Королевским Рыцарством. И вот опять двадцать пять".

"Неужели все было настолько плохо?" - саркастически сказала Твайлайт.

"Неужели все было настолько плохо?" - сразу же передразнил её Роллер. - "Что именно? Когда они выгнали из правительства всех не-единорогов и не-пегасов? Когда они начали запрещать все исследования магии кристаллов и конфисковать или сжигать любые книги о ней? Когда они начали поднимать налоги аж до Купола и сорить деньгами Империи направо и налево? Когда одна из наших Королев оказалась настолько легкомысленной, что наложила заклинание на Кристальное Сердце, чтобы оно делало пони прически?" Он указал на свой лохматый причесон, затем показал ей крошечный кристалл на одном из пирсингов в ухе. - "Чтобы не выглядеть девчачьим мальчиком расфуфыренным в этом городе, еще постараться нужно".

"Или когда они превратили Гвардию в бесполезную ватагу королевских хулиганов, потому что, эй, кому нужна настоящая армия? У нас есть Большой Волшебный Кристалл и Гарцующие Красавчики Единороги, они нас защитят!"

"Или когда король Сомбра взошел на трон, вырезав всех остальных единорогов? Этого для Вас достаточно?"

Зрачки Твайлайт превратились в точки. "В-вырезал...."

Роллер кивнул. "Всех", - сказал он. - "Даже жеребят". Твайлайт издала звук ужаса. "Постоянный приказ во время его правления; все, что рождено с рогом, должно быть убито. На месте. Он не хотел, чтобы во время его правления были претенденты на трон. Все, что было с крыльями, призывалось в его армию при рождении, где он использовал магию и старые добрые побои и издевательства, чтобы превратить их в свою личную группу садистских психов. Не то чтобы их осталось много, он уничтожил большинство из них, пока на трон карабкался".

"Затем он провел пару десятилетий, превращая Кристальную Империю в новый пригород Тартара. Я не могу нормально дышать, потому что недостаточно быстро убегал от его вербовщиков и провел последние шесть месяцев его правления, задыхаясь от кристальной пыли в шахтах. В Кристальном Королевстве нет ни одного пони, которому не пришлось бы хоронить кого-нибудь, кого они любили, пока ваши принцесса Селестия и принцесса Луна решали, стоит ли им поднять зады и свергнуть его. Мы потеряли нашу родину, наше магическое наследие, нашу свободу и наших близких - снова и снова - потому что нами управляли одни мошенники, болваны, идиоты и тираны, единственное требование которых на право правления была торчащая из головы кость. Так что я не знаю, Вы мне скажете: неужели все было настолько плохо?"

Твайлайт была потрясена. "Вот почему... почему здешние пони--"

"Обращаются с Вами, как с конскими яблоками?" - голова Роллера низко опустилась. - "В общем, да."

"Попробуйте взглянуть с нашей стороны", - сказал Роллер. "Нами управляла кучка идиотов, которые были единорогами. Нас поработил единорог. Нас "освободили" Селестия и Луна---"

"Селестия и Луна - аликорны", - автоматически сказала Твайлайт. - "Они представляют собой равный баланс между тремя племенами, являясь наполовину единорогами, пегасами и земнопони---"

Роллер пожал плечами и закатил глаза. "Да-да, речь красивая. Но для всех, у кого есть глаза, - это просто пара единорогов с крыльями. А потом нас отбрасывает на десять веков в будущее единорог. А потом нас снова почти порабощает тот же самый единорог ... и кто нас спас? Очередной единорог с крыльями".

"Который затем вступает во власть и начинает править нашей страной вместе со своим мужем-единорогом. И никто ни черта не говорит".

"Но мы не такие, как те единороги..." - возразила она. - "Мы не такие. У вас нет причин бояться или ненавидеть нас". Ее глаза были влажными.

Роллер отвернулся. "Чтобы научиться бояться собак, достаточно одного укуса", - сказал он.

"Это не так!" - сказала Твайлайт, вскакивая на копыта. - "В Эквестрии все три племени равны!"

"У вас в Эквестрии есть две всемогущие крылатые принцессы-единороги, которые следят, чтобы все пони вели себя хорошо", - сказал Роллер. - "Думаете, протянете, если они дадут стрекача?"

"...И Вы действительно думаете, что все равны? Скажите мне вот что, Твайлайт Спаркл, верная ученица принцессы Селестии; сколько в Эквестрии земных пони с благородными титулами?"

Твайлайт посмотрела вниз. "Я не знаю", - призналась она.

Роллер выглядел почти сочувствующе. "Если Вам от этого станет легче, я не думаю, что большинство из нас боятся или ненавидят вас. Вы сама довольно крута. И я встретил Вашего брата; он крутой. И принцесса Кейденс, она красивая, добрая и т. д. ...она уж точно намного лучше Сомбры. Некоторые пони, возможно, обижены на Вас, но я не думаю, что многие из них Вас ненавидят. Или единорогов вообще.

"Думаю, мы просто разуверились, что когда-нибудь станем чем-то, кроме чьей-то собственности".

Из проектора донесся щелкающий звук; кинолента закончилась. Роллер снова повернулся к кинопроектору и начал снимать катушки. "Вернусь-ка я лучше к работе", - пробормотал он.

Твайлайт вышла из комнаты для СМИ потрясенная. Каждый дюйм ее тела хотел забыть то, что рассказал ей Роллер, как ворчание типично плаксивого жеребенка-подростка, как очередной повод недовольства. Однако она была слишком честна с собой. Все, что сказал Роллер, было правдой - мучительно усвоенной и прожитой правдой.

Но информации было так много! Неужели это действительно настоящая история Кристальной Империи, Дня Согревающего Очага, начала обоих их королевств?

Неужели она действительно была частью системы, которая выглядела так идеально снаружи, но была так сильно искажена внутри?

Она огляделась на бесконечные ряды наполовину отсортированных и наполовину неправильно расставленных фолиантов. В прошлом книги и исследования были ее утешением и спасением во времена сомнений. Сможет ли она найти здесь ответ? Но разве все эти книги не будут предвзятыми? И даже будучи древними, они написаны спустя столетия после того, как...

Был только один ресурс, наиболее близкий к истине. Даже ближе, чем Селестия или Луна; они родились спустя столетия после основания Эквестрии. Нет, ей нужен был рассказ очевидца.

Установив курс, она шла по коридорам, пока не нашла главного библиотекаря. Пожилая пони оторвалась от работы с настороженным любопытством. - "Да?"

"Я хочу видеть записи Левел Хеда", - твердо сказала она. - "Сейчас же."

=============================

1) Она была родом из большой семьи Эдишенов: Ёрли, Спешиал, Викенд, Ивнинг и младший брат Лейт.

2) С или без магии прыжков во времени.


	9. Глава 9

Из всех ответов, которые Твайлайт Спаркл ожидала от библиотекарши, взрывное "НЕТ!" не было среди них. Твайлайт в изумлении уставилась на яростную кобылу, которая стояла с выражением испуганного вызова на лице - ничего больше Твайлайт в голову не пришло.

Желто-серая пони, кажется, поняла, что сказала, и попыталась замять свой взрыв. "Я имею в виду... Никто не может увидеть оригинальные тома... без специального разрешения и подготовки", - запинаясь, пробормотала она. К ней вернулось самообладание. - "Оригиналам более тысячи лет, и они очень хрупкие. Пожалуйста, поймите. У нас есть несколько очень хороших расшифровок, здесь…" - Она осмотрела полуразобранную библиотеку. - "…где-то", - неубедительно закончила она. - "Сейчас... а, вот и копия!" Она схватила книгу с одной из стопок и протянула Твайлайт зубами с тревожной улыбкой.

Твайлайт покачала головой. "Копию я тоже прочту. Но я все равно хочу увидеть оригинальные записи, чтобы подтвердить то, что я прочла и то, что мне рассказали", - сказала она.

"Хотите сколько влезет", - сказала мисс Лор. "Но оригинальные тома не увидят ни Вы, ни кто-либо еще. Это... не по протоколу".

Твайлайт была наивна во многих вещах, но даже она видела очевидное: эта кобыла совершенно определенно не хотела, чтобы кто-либо посторонний... вроде нее... видел эти записи. Она смогла бы понять, если бы она просто колебалась; она проработала в библиотеке Кантерлота достаточно долго, чтобы знать, как капризные архивисты относятся к пони, которые лапают оригинальные тома и рукописи. Но это выходило за рамки простой осторожности и суетливости. Это был сущий страх. Как будто она боялась, что молодая библиотекарша украдет записи или попытается их уничтожить.

И тут Твайлайт осенило. "Миссис Лор, Вы не просто библиотекарь. Вы хранительница знаний, верно?" - это было заявление, а не вопрос. Не существовало никакого настоящего профессионального термина, просто пони делали это, даже не называя это по имени. Она столкнулась с несколькими; в каждой общине старше нескольких лет был такой. В Кантерлоте были семьи, у которых были свои хранители знаний, посвятившие себя сохранению истории своей фамилии; Бабулю Смит можно было считать одной из сторонниц. Независимо от того, насколько велика или мала была их работа, все они имели что-то общее; они были кем-то, кто был готов одной силой воли перевернуть мир с ног на голову, лишь бы защитить остатки прошлого.

Прешиос Лор поколебалась, затем кивнула.

"Полагаю, это была Ваша работа еще до прихода к власти короля Сомбры, верно?" - сказала Твайлайт. - "Кто-то поручил Вам хранить архивы и исторические документы Кристальных Пони".

Желтая пони снова кивнула.

"Даже когда тот, кто был на троне, не одобрял этого", - предположила Твайлайт.

В яблочко. Нижняя губа Прешиос Лор задрожала. "Для молодой пони Вы уж больно остроумна", - сухо сказала она. - "Как Вы догадались?"

"Вы не единственный библиотекарь со скрытыми архивами", - сказала Твайлайт. - "И я знала несколько хранителей знаний".

Прешиос Лор грустно вздохнула. "Вы правы. Это работа, которая переходила от пони к пони с первых дней существования Кристальной Империи", - сказала она. - "Мы занимались этим еще до того, как Империя стала королевством приличного размера. Я защищала наше наследие даже в самые худшие времена правления короля Сомбры".

Ее глаза стали влажными. "Затем случилось проклятие, и Сомбра стер нам память. Я забыла. Я совсем забыла о своей работе. Я..." - она отвернулась, пристыженная. - "Я должна была защищать наше наследие от зла, от завоевателей, от захватчиков, даже от трона, а я о ней забыла". Лор посмотрела на Твайлайт, молча умоляя.

"Лор", - мягко сказала Твайлайт. - "Я должна увидеть эти книги. Клянусь, я не заберу их и не причиню им вреда. Но если половина того, что мне рассказали, правда, тогда это изменит... это изменит все. Для Кристальных пони, для земных пони, для всех пони. Для всего мира! Но единственный способ доказать то, что я подозреваю, - это провести исследование, а для этого я должна сначала просмотреть эти записи".

На лице Прешиос Лор боролись противоречивые эмоции. Она чуть не осела от поражения. "Да будет так", - сказала она. - "Это уже все равно не секрет. Любая собака знает, что мы здесь прятали наши самые важные реликвии во время правления Сомбры". - Она посмотрела на Твайлайт. - "Пожалуйста, просто пообещайте мне, что с ними ничего не случится".

"Сердце вон, взлечу хоть раз, суну кексик себе... в... глаз. Хех". - Голос Твайлайт затих при растерянном взгляде Лор. "Это... Пинки-клятва", - объяснила Твайлайт. - "В моем родном городе Понивилле одна пони живет, и… неважно".

"Ну... хорошо, сойдет", - сказала Прешиос Лор, приподняв бровь на странные традиции единорогов. - "Меня не волнует, как Вы обещаете, только само обещание не нарушайте".

Твайлайт усмехнулась. "Поверьте, даже принцесса Кейденс не посмеет нарушить Пинки-клятву", - сказала она. - "Хотите я, не знаю, надену повязку на глаза?"

"А толку?" - сказала Прешиос Лор.

Твайлайт нахмурилась. "Почему?"

"Потому что так случилось, что Вы стоите на люке", - сказала Прешиос Лор, указывая на копыта Искорки.

"Ой. Хе-хе." - Твайлайт отошла в сторону. Прешиос Лор осмотрелась, убедившись, что поблизости нет пони, прежде чем осторожно постучать по нескольким плиткам на полу. Издав почти неслышный звук, квадратная панель в пять футов опустилась и скользнула в сторону, открывая тускло освещенную лестницу. Седогривая кобыла быстро спустилась вниз, и Твайлайт не отставала, насторожив уши от любопытства. Дверь за ней бесшумно закрылась. (1)

Лестница изгибалась вниз сквозь твердый камень, освещенный каждые несколько ярдов скоплениями светящихся голубых кристаллов в углу между стеной и потолком. И вот они пришли...

Что ж, это определенно не то, чего ожидала Твайлайт. Опыт жизни в Кантерлоте и Понивилле заставил ее ожидать какого-нибудь темного каменного сводчатого зала, освещенного мерцающими факелами и изобилующего готической отделкой. (2) Вместо этого перед ней предстала небольшая прямоугольная комната, не намного больше первого этажа Понивилльской библиотеки, сухая, прохладная, тщательно очищенная от пыли, с приличным освещением и заполненная прочными полками без всякой ерунды. Полки были забиты предметами, в основном книгами и свитками, запечатанными в полупрозрачные контейнеры. Твайлайт не могла не глазеть, пока они проходили между полками. Для нации, которой насчитывается несчетное количество веков, коллекция была пугающе маленькой. Но, очевидно, сохранению и хранению каждого предмета уделялось много внимания.

Прешиос Лор прошла мимо всех полок и позволила Твайлайт подойти к длинному низкому столику в задней части комнаты. На столе лежало что-то, похожее на три или четыре затененных кристалла, примерно по футу с каждой стороны и лишь чуть-чуть меньше по высоте. Только когда Твайлайт подошла ближе, она увидела, что глыбы на самом деле представляли собой стопки кристальных листов, примерно в два раза толще оконного стекла, с древними листами бумаги внутри. "Небьющийся кристалл", - гордо сказала Лор. - "Записи были уже древними, когда мы их получили - это был лучший способ сохранить их, по одной странице за раз. Защищенными от влаги, огня, холода, воздуха... кристалл защищает страницы даже от яркого света. Мы в этом году уже сделали копии, написанные копытами, и недавно сделали фотографические, но эти страницы будут еще веками храниться".

"Ооо", - хлопнула Твайлайт копытами. - "Вы должны научить архивистов Кантерлота этой технике". Она села и потянулась было к первой стопке, но остановилась. - "...Если можно?"

Лор, казалось, наконец расслабилась. Она неловко улыбнулась и кивнула. "Тут в коробке есть тряпки для чистки кристаллов, только не забудьте стереть следы копыт перед... А, точно", - закончила она, когда первая пластина поплыла к Твайлайт. - "Единорог. Я и забыла".

Твайлайт ее не услышала. Она уже начала читать.

==========================

Куки добился определенных успехов в своих исследованиях магии земных пони. Кловер полна энтузиазма. Пэнси внесла собственные заметки о магии пегасов - чаще всего, бедняжка, она выступает в качестве их подопытной. ....они отлично сотрудничают, несмотря на их различия... они близки к единой тауматургической теореме для всех трех ветвей ремесла пони. Но время идет, и долг зовет - им суждено стать правыми копытами своих правителей; Смарт Куки не исключение

Как же мне хочется, чтобы они навсегда остались в трехдомном коллегиуме и забыли о своих различиях... и по-прежнему у меня на душе тепло, когда я вижу маленьких пони такими относительно беззаботными...

...Моя роль - фарс. Я уже знал, какую горечь испытывал мой отец из-за своего назначения, но познать её самому--! Я не представитель земных пони, а всего лишь подставное лицо, которое нужно отчитывать и упрекать за то, что я не выжимаю из моего народа больше работы или больше налогов. Наша единственная награда за достижение наших целей - получить более высокую цель на следующий год. Оправдание всегда одно и то же: "Нам нужно больше налогов, чтобы платить за всю благотворительность и тяжелую работу, которую мы проделываем как ваши правители". Бред сивой кобылы. Да у них из работы каждый день - найти подушку, на которой можно посидеть, пока они поднимают Солнце и Луну, а их идея благотворительности заключается в кормлении воробьев, пропуская сначала птичий корм через собственные жадные глотки...

...Принцесса Платина в очередной раз требует о большем количестве урожая для оплаты нашей "справедливой дани" налогов. Её стражники арестовали еще нескольких пони и заключили в тюрьму за неуплату. Толстая, избалованная дура. Как мы будем платить ей её непомерные налоги, если ничего не растет? Как мы можем что-нибудь вырастить, если она бросает всех наших фермеров в тюрьму? Даже каменные фермеры не могут производить драгоценности на нашей перегруженной земле, да и зимы все продолжительнее, но во имя своего отца она требует больше...

...Конфликт с городами Пегасов. Пегасы утверждают, что единороги несправедливо делят добро. В ответ они начали похищать земных пони, чтобы они были рабами на их полях. Сначала только жеребят и кобылок (только! как будто это было наименьшее преступление, которое они могли совершить!), но ходят слухи о сметании целых деревень земных пони. Командир Хуррикейн не стал отрицать, заявив, что если пегасы не получат справедливой дани за дождь, который они приносят, то они примут ее в виде рабов... Хотя, куда, во имя Создателя, он планирует отправить их работать, я не имею ни малейшего представления. Земля в городах Пегасов такая же бесплодная и замороженная, как и везде...

....Я умолял Королеву Платину провести переговоры о возвращении наших. Она рассмеялась. Рассмеялась прямо мне в лицо, требуя знать, с какой стати рабу пришло в голову, что он имеет право требовать от Королевы. Она насмешливо окрестила меня "Канцлером Падингхедом". Канцлер Кловер, дай ей Создатель здоровья, тоже умоляла её, но Платина отмахнулась от ее совета. Как и всегда... неужели нам суждено вечно подчиняться дуракам?

...Сгорела. Вся тяжелая работа Смарт Куки сгорела! По приказу этого паршивого короля. Бедный мальчик, он не выдержал и расплакался после того, как стражники ушли... возможно, у Кловер сохранились записи--

\-- нет, не сохранились. Ее бумаги первыми сожгли.

...пони голодают. Недостаточно еды, чтобы прокормить нас после надрывания спин в полях, и чтобы накормить прожорливые пасти единорогов и пегасов... единороги говорили об изменении продолжительности дня и ночи и об изменении угла наклона солнца, чтобы лишить пегасов солнечного света в отместку за то, что пегасы удерживают дождь и не могут контролировать морозный ветер... (3) Канцлеру Кловер удалось отговорить королеву Платину от этой глупости, хвала Создателю... хотя бедная девочка - всего лишь табурет для копыт для избалованной королевы.

...попытка встречи единорогов и пегасов. Меня заставили явиться и свидетельствовать. Устроили перебранку из-за того, чьи крепостные и рабы были чьими, и кто сколько еды якобы "припрятал". Все, что могли делать канцлер Кловер, бригадир Пэнси и я, - это сидеть и смотреть, как они дерутся над останками наших племен, как две рычащие собаки, дерущиеся из-за высохшей кости.

...Катастрофа! Единороги и пегасы ведут открытую войну. Безумцы. Глупцы. Дует метель, лето в этом году так и не наступило, у нас закончились запасы еды, а они решили устроить войну?

Будучи в гневе, я был более чем готов приказать нашим пони браться за что есть, и ударить их в спину, но более хладнокровные головы преобладали. Советник Смарт Куки, спасибо Создателю за то, что он послал тебя ко мне. Твой план реализуем. Канцлер Кловер обманом заставила Королеву освободить пленных земных пони из долговой тюрьмы, утверждая, что они были бременем для ее солдат и их истощающихся ресурсов; Пэнси сделала то же самое для рабов нации пегасов, убедив командира Хуррикейна (этого пустоголового хвастуна), что они могут легко забрать обратно земных пони, победив единорогов (мне вот интересно, как он планирует солнце поднимать? Лебедкой?)

Обе стороны планируют устроить этой ночью масштабную битву на замерзшей пустоши, которая когда-то была Мантикорской пустошью. Как только их силы будут задействованы, земные пони соберутся и отправятся на новые территории. Путешествовать будем налегке, не останавливаясь. Кловер - мудрая-премудрая Кловер - изобрела средство, с помощью которого мы сможем путешествовать группой без остановок. Мы пойдем колонной длиной в несколько миль. Пройдя определенное расстояние, первые тележки отойдут в сторону, и будут отдыхать, пока не проедет последняя тележка. Затем они будут позади последних телег и продолжать марш, пока не минуют последнюю оставшуюся тележку, после чего они снова остановятся. Мы должны быть в состоянии поддерживать темп десять миль в час без остановок с отдыхом от четверти до получаса для каждого вагона между ними. Если мы увидим признаки преследования, обе колонны разбегутся.

Я умолял Кловер и Пэнси пойти с нами - у них здесь не будет друзей, если их предательство раскроют. Они отказались; у них еще была надежда, что они смогут убедить свои племена отказаться от этой глупости.

Мы уходим сегодня вечером. Даже сейчас я работаю над тем, чтобы обезопасить несколько томов магии земных пони, которые мы спасли от костров Короля Единорогов. Пусть Создатель ускорит нас в нашем пути... и да сгниют те, кто навлек это на нас.

...наконец-то мы нашли новую землю. Смарт Куки в восторге от богатства почвы; каменные фермеры тоже, из-за обилия минералов в камнях. Земля дикая и опасная, с множеством опасных существ, опасных растений и дикой магии. Но он пышная и плодородная; голод уже забыт, о чем свидетельствуют сытые животы и отдохнувшие копыта. Поля расчищены, посажены первые посевы. Впервые мир, изобилие и никаких кнутов.

Мы проголосовали и назвали эту землю "Вечносвободной..."

...Еще один год, еще один обильный урожай. Активно продвигается работа по изучению магии земных пони. Увы, нет Пэнси и Кловер, их идеи были бы так ценны! ....Я собрал несколько других пони с ученым мышлением, чтобы помочь Смарт Куки продолжить работу. Они уже предложили несколько идей, которые я записал в других своих дневниках. То, что мы уже узнали и сформулировали, оказалось бесценным против мантикор и гидр, кишащих повсюду...

Они нашли нас.

Единороги и пегасы нашли нас. Похоже, их жестокая война на истощение посреди клятых руин нашей старой родины, наконец, уменьшила их численность и вынудила их бежать. Сегодня я получил известие, что две колонны пони - единороги с запада и пегасы с севера - приближаются к нам. Хуже всего то, что Королева Платина и генерал Хурикейн выжили.

Словами не выразить, не описать гнев, который я испытал, когда узнал, что эти два жалких, окаянных существа пережили собственную бессмысленную войну. Они уничтожили все, что осталось от нашей разрушенной земли, а теперь они пришли, чтобы украсть то, что мы создали, и снова заковать наших жеребят в цепи? Нет, больше никогда.

К их сожалению, они узнают, что земные пони более чем готовы к ним. Я боялся, что этот день настанет; я велел нашим пони подготовиться соответствующим образом. В Вечносвободной земле нет пони без меча, щита и арбалета; нет поселения без лучника, катапульты и требушета. Воздушная кавалерия? Теперь у нас есть собственная воздушная кавалерия; воздушные шары вооружились лучниками. И наши земные маги тоже подготовились; высокомерные единороги испытают шок всей своей жизни, когда увидят, на что способна магия земли низших крестьян, сфокусированная через камень и кристалл. За два коротких года мы накопили силы, с которыми придется считаться, как скоро узнают наши враги.

...Я не могу их простить.

От этого зависит судьба нас всех, а я не могу.

Как и предполагалось, мы столкнулись на земле и в воздухе. Их шок от нашего сопротивления был ясно написан на их лицах, даже когда мы сбивали их с неба и гасили зарождающиеся заклинания. Они оказались в проигравших, а ведь мы только что вступили в бой.

Сама битва длилась чуть больше часа, и все три стороны понесли ужасные потери. Потом их догнали виндиго.

Все это время это были виндиго. Эти злые существа, прозрачные, как воздух, питались нашей ненавистью, нашим теплом и нашей болью, наедаясь, даже когда они раздували ледяные угли нашей ярости. Когда мы, земные пони, сбежали, мы были слишком напуганы для их вкуса. Но армии единорогов и пегасов еще были свежими от греющей кровь битвы. Два племени перестреливались на протяжении всего пути, оставляя за собой следы битв и кровопролития, как след из хлебных крошек, за которым следовали виндиго.

Они прибыли на крыльях метели, внезапно завершив битву, заставив всех нас... всех, кто выжил... искать убежища в пещерах и туннелях под холмами Вечносвободной. Мы все сейчас сидим внизу, и даже сейчас холод охватывает нас... медленно, но верно замораживая насмерть. Некоторые из единорогов и один-два оставшихся мага земли начали накладывать заклинания Холодного Сна на более слабых, пожилых и молодых, чтобы холод не убил их сразу. Что разбудит нас снова, хоть когда-нибудь? Ученые не знают.

И самая большая ирония в том, что единственное, что могло спасти всех нас, лежит у моих копыт.

Кристальное Сердце.

На его изготовление ушли год и один день. Оно должно было стать окончательной защитой нашей нации; поле магии и света, подпитываемое врожденной магией всех земных пони Вечносвободной, сквозь которое не может проникнуть ни одно существо со злыми намерениями. Даже сейчас оно может спасти нас, отогнать лед и холод, отогнать виндиго, которые не могут переваривать магию или тепло с примесью любви.

Но чтобы его зажечь, нужна искра. Искра, которую никто из нас не может найти, и уж точно не я.

Прощение.

Сердце было символом гармонии и единства. У земных пони всё это было как у одинокого племени. Но теперь под его эгидой находятся остатки трех наполненных ненавистью племен, и оно не может работать.

Я смотрю на них и не могу простить. Я не могу простить Королеве Платине ее глупость и расточительность, ее потворства своим слабостям за наш счет. Я не могу простить командиру Хуррикейну его высокомерие и бессердечную жестокость, его набеги и подстрекательство к войне. И очевидно, что ни один из них не может простить другому войну, которой они оба хотели.

Наши три "советника"... которых мы никогда не слушали... такие же. Я слышал громкие, гневные слова от них троих. Они не разговаривают и даже не смотрят друг на друга.

О, Смарт Куки, мой бедный внук, во что я тебя превратил?

Старый дурак. Старый дурак. Посмотри на Кристальное Сердце. Если бы ты потратил на него столько же времени, сколько на что-нибудь еще, возможно, ты доделал бы его вовремя. Твое племя могло зажечь его до того, как пришли другие племена; ты мог бы предотвратить войну.

Я пишу эти последние слова и готовлюсь наложить на себя Холодный Сон. Я подвел свое племя. Я лишь прошу любых выживших, которые прочтут это, простить меня

...

...

...

==========================

Последняя страница неподвижно зависла перед Твайлайт. Она подняла глаза. Её окружали несколько пустых чашек из-под кофе и несколько бумажных стаканчиков из-под супа. Прешиос Лор, по-видимому, приходила и уходила несколько раз, следя за тем, чтобы единорожку кормили и поили во время ее марафонского чтения взапой.

Это правда. Все было правдой. И записи не были подделками. Они были написаны на древнем эквестрийском; стиль письма, цвет чернил, узор изношенности бумаги... Заклинание быстрой проверки возраста показало, что можно было перевести только как "чертовски старше, чем ты думаешь". Эти тома легко опережали Селестию и Луну на несколько поколений.

Все, что она знала об Эквестрии, перевернулось с ног на голову...

Ладно, может, не все. Но много очень важных вещей.

И она много чего осознала о пони вокруг нее.

Твайлайт остановилась, пока страница все еще парила перед ней, и посмотрела на пожилую пони. "Прешиос Лор, - спросила она, - Кристальные Пони... ненавидят единорогов и пегасов?" - в ее глазах была слабая боль.

Лор хмыкнула. "Вы разговаривали с Роллером, да?" - спросила старшая пони. Твайлайт покраснела и кивнула, и та сказала: "Не принимайте так близко к сердцу то, что говорят молодые пони его возраста. Многие из них создают свой образ жизни, основанный на злобе на прошлое и вере, что Конь хочет их уничтожить."

"Конь?"

"О, ну знаете… Большой Конь, сильные мира сего, главный пони!" - Твайлайт издала беззвучное "а" своим ртом. Лор махнула копытом и продолжила. "Это характерно для многих молодых жеребят и кобыл. Обижаться, сутулиться и носить серьги, которые позволяют им держать свои гривы в растрепанными… разве у вас в Эквестрии нет таких молодых пони?"

"Да, есть несколько", - сказала Твайлайт. - "Ну, не совсем такие, но... короче. Поверьте мне, Лор, у меня достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы не извлекать весь график из одной точки данных. В конце концов, именно поэтому я здесь. И именно поэтому я спрашиваю Вас. Я хочу знать, что здешние пони на самом деле думают и чувствуют о нас". - Она отложила кристаллизованную страницу. - "Как здешние пони на самом деле относятся к не земным пони?"

Лор прикусила губу. "...Затрудняюсь ответить", - сказала она. - "Некоторые похожи на Роллера - злятся на прошлое, топают ногами, негодуют, и называют это "гордостью земных пони". У некоторых есть явные предубеждения, они думают, что другие виды пони должны быть полностью изгнаны из Империи. Некоторые думают, что нам вообще не следует общаться с не кристалльными пони". Она фыркнула. "Но большинство из нас... в основном мы просто... неуверенны".

"Неуверенны?"

"Настороженны. Напуганы. Осторожны. И винить нас нельзя, верно?" - заметила Прешиос Лор . "Еще до тех ужасных лет правления короля Сомбры трон превратился из трона земных пони в трон единорогов, а армия престола была заполнена пегасами. И немало из наших правителей-единорогов, особенно последние несколько до сами-знаете-кого, были идиотами проклятущими." Лор фыркнула. "Наложить заклинание на Сердце, просто чтоб у нас были прически красивенькие. Представьте себе!"

"Принцесса Кейденс кажется милой, доброй пони и хорошим правителем. Она и ее принц-супруг очень даже популярны... красивый жеребец и красивая кобылка, молодожены во дворце? Прямо как из сказки, - усмехнулась Лор, подмигивая и подталкивая Твайлайт. - "Кобылки и старые кобылы по всей империи в обморок падают от того, насколько все это романтично". Она немного протрезвела. "Но в глубине души каждый пони в Империи знает; если принцесса Кейденс оказалась бы плохим правителем - если бы армии единорогов и пегасов Эквестрии пришли и захватили власть - никто ничего не смог бы сделать". Она огляделась. "А еще Вы можете использовать свою магию, чтобы разбить, сжечь и разрушить все в этой комнате, и я Вас остановить не смогу".

Твайлайт выглядела испуганной. "Я бы никогда--"

"...Но Вы можете", - настаивала Лор. - "В том-то и дело. Такие пони, как Вы, в прошлом так и делали". Она коснулась парящей страницы, чтобы подчеркнуть, и осторожно толкнула ее обратно на стол. - "И не только n-нное количество тысяч лет назад. Думаю, это сделало нас немного фаталистами".

В голове Твайлайт возник еще один животрепещущий вопрос. "Записи", - сказала она. - "Почему они оборвались так внезапно? Мы ведь знаем, что они пережили метель виндиго..."

Лор погрустнела. "Записи, которые появились после этих, были... утеряны. Уничтожены. Мы не знаем, но их так и не нашли. Ни дневников, которые он вел, о магии земных пони, ни заметок Смарт Куки..." - она пожала плечами. - "Отец Королевы Платины был не последним правителем-единорогом, который попытался стереть все исследования магии земных пони. Они вполне могли преуспеть..." - она обошла стол и вытащила ящика из соседнего комода. В нем лежали две страницы. - "Это все, что мы смогли найти. Одну из дневника, написанную незадолго до ухода из Эквестрии. Вторую - из его дневника, написанного незадолго до его смерти". Она положила страницы перед Твайлайт.

==========================

...Кловер, дурочка. Глупая ты дурочка.

Она нашла способ воспроизвести Кристальное Сердце с помощью единорожьей магии. Вот она просто должна была это сделать.

Я не могу не злиться на нее, хотя сам все понимаю. Она ничего не могла с собой поделать, она такое же творение науки, как и Смарт Куки - и даже больше. Если задали вопрос, она не может не отправиться искать ответ...

И ей это удалось. Она "позаимствовала" Кристалл для своих исследований и изобрела заклинание, воссоздающее огонь Кристалльного Сердца. Оно было далеко не таким мощным - только Кристальное Сердце защищает всю столицу и становится сильнее с каждым днем - но ее можно создать мгновенно, где угодно, и для его формирования не требуется тщательно сформированный и выращенный кристалл. Баланс сил в триумвирате уже смещается в пользу единорогов, к немилости земных пони... разлад уже нарастает.

Она поняла, что натворила, и пришла ко мне плача и прося у меня прощения. Боюсь, мне потребуется много времени, чтобы простить её.

Мы уже забрали Кристальное Сердце и собираем всех желающих последовать за нами. Я не стану на сей раз ждать, когда наш народ постигнет голод или война...

========================

...Прошло столько лет. Столько десятилетий с тех пор, как мы бежали, снова оставив Вечносвободную позади. (О, как мое сердце разрывается от этой потери!) Десятилетия прошли с тех пор, как Вечносвободная попала в лапы Драконеквуса, всего несколько лет спустя после нашего ухода. Земля, в которой мы сейчас живем, холодная и зимняя, но Сердце хранит в тепле и свете наше растущее маленькое королевство и сдерживает как холод тех, кто нас ненавидит, так и безумие узурпатора...

...Мой внук, похорони меня в гробнице, приготовленной для меня и моих. Похорони меня вместе с моими самыми ценными сокровищами, так, как ты будешь похоронен вместе со своими, чтобы их память была сохранена на долгие годы, коль наступят черные дни в будущем времени.

============================

"Похорони меня с моими самыми ценными сокровищами, так, как ты будешь похоронен вместе со своими..." - прошептала Твайлайт вслух. - "Может, он имел в виду свои записи и дневники? Давно утерянные секреты магии земных пони?"

"Я знаю, о чем Вы думаете, дорогая", - сказала Прешиос Лор. - "Но никто не знает, где находится его семейная гробница. Его потомки намеренно спрятали ее, а ее местонахождение намеренно нигде не записано".

"Что-то слишком часто тут теряют и забывают", - проворчала Твайлайт. - "Клянусь, как вы только тапки по утрам находите…"

"Сотни пони на протяжении веков пытались её найти", - продолжила Лор. - "Даже я этим увлекалась в молодости. Но это просто глупая несбыточная мечта".

Твайлайт посмотрела в глаза Прешиос Лор. "Ну, меня это не остановит! Кто нашел Элементы Гармонии, а? Кто нашел Кристальное Сердце?"

"Не знаю, кто?" - с любопытством спросила Прешиос Лор.

Твайлайт сердито посмотрела на нее. "Я. Это была я, ясно?" - она вскочила на ноги. - "А теперь мне пора бросить три мяча подряд. Я - Твайлайт Спаркл, вундеркинд, верная ученица принцессы Селестии, носитель Элемента Магии, и я собираюсь найти…" - В этот момент дюжина стаканчиков кофе и как минимум столько же стаканчиков супа кольнули её мочевой пузырь одновременно. - "…туалет", - простонала она. Она бросилась к лестнице.

"И сразу после этого", - крикнула она, отчаянно ковыляя вверх по лестнице, - я найду потерянную гробницу канцлера Падингхеда!"

=========================

(1) Твайлайт только потом заметит, что несколько полок в библиотеке были незаметно размещены вокруг этого конкретного угла, как будто не нарочно закрывая от случайного взгляда...

(2) Если и существовало что-то вроде универсальной константы, так это то, что все те, кто отвечал за глубокие темные тайны и древние чудеса, имели одинаковое чувство мелодраматичности и, следовательно, такое же безвкусное чувство декора.

(3) Исследования показывают, что существуют несколько других бессмертных существ и магических рас где-то в Эквестрии, способных как минимум удерживать Солнце и Луну. Предполагается, что связь принцесс с Солнцем и Луной налагает на них неоспоримые права, но если они когда-либо будут схвачены или добровольно откажутся от контроля, Солнце и Луна снова окажутся "доступны желающим" (например, пока Селестия и Луна были заключены в тюрьму Дискордом во время его краткого возвращения, Солнце и Луна временно попали под его контроль - к превеликому неудовольствию остальной части планеты.)


	10. Глава 10

Солнце начинало садиться рано, как это обычно бывает на далеком севере. Все пони, кроме Твайлайт, которая все еще была в библиотеке, собрались в гостиной, сгрудившись у камина. Никс растянулась на полу, читая свою любимую книгу сказок. Спайк дремал в бинбэге, практически уткнувшись пальцами нос в угли камина. Пиви сидел В камине на верхнем бревне и радостно пищал. Шайнинг и Кейденс сидели рядом на двух удобных мягких стульях и разбирали огромную стопку писем и свитков, которые дворецкий принес на серебряном подносе.

Кейденс лениво бормотала над криво накарябаным письмом. "О, как мило", - улыбнулась она.

"Что?" - спросила Никс.

"Письмо от школьницы", - сказала Кейденс. - "Мы с твоим дядей Шайнингом то и дело получаем письма от фанатов. Эта пишет мне и говорит, что думает, что я очень красивая, и надеется, что я "очень хорошо провожу время, будучи принцессой". "Кейденс и Шайнинг усмехнулись. Кейденс вытащила открытку и перо. Перо заплясало по открытке. "Дорогая Берри Блум, спасибо за твое прекрасное письмо, было очень мило с твоей стороны написать мне. С любовью, принцесса Кейденс". - Она левитировала открытку на живот Спайку. - "Спайк... исходящая почта!"

"Что? А, щас". - сонный дракон плюнул в бумагу маленьким зеленым пламенем. Она исчезла в облаке искрящегося дыма. Он снова погрузился в сон.

"Это точно поднимет ей настроение", - сказала Кейденс с улыбкой.

"Ты им всем отвечаешь?" - спросила Никс.

"Когда могу", - сказала Кейденс. - "Когда ты правитель, никогда не помешает сделать что-нибудь, что помогает поднять доброжелательность подданных". Она магией вытащила из стопки еще один конверт. - "Хм. Это от тети Селестии".

"Хм, мило. Что-нибудь важное?"

"Нет, она и тетя Луна передают привет и так далее…" - Кейденс просмотрела письмо. - "О, и тетя Селестия хочет знать, хорошо ли ты себя чувствуешь - бывали ли у тебя какие-нибудь необычные магические всплески или всплески роста, и чувствовал ли зуд в спине и тому подобное". Каденс нахмурился. - "Странно, довольно специфично..."

"Нет, по-моему", - сказал Шайнинг. «Но, теперь, когда ты упомянула, в последнее время я действительно чувствовал легкое покалывание или зуд в спине. Наверное, форму нужно в ремонт отнести". Он рассеянно почесал спину копытом.

"У меня спина чешется, когда крылья не почищены должным образом", - добавила Никс, сгибая одно из своих маленьких крыльев в качестве демонстрации.

Все трое на мгновение задумались, затем пожали плечами. "Очередная странная шутка тети Селестии", - предположила Кейденс.

Шайнинг Армор взял конверт из своей стопки и поспешно сунул его в мусорную корзину с другой стороны своего стула, скривившись. Однако он был недостаточно быстр; Кейденс заметила краем глаза. "Шайни, что это было?"

Шайнинг Армор покраснел. "Просто макулатура", - соврал он.

Кейденс на это не купилась. "Шайнииинг…" - сказала она предупреждающим тоном. Смущенный и раздраженный Шайнинг Армор вынул не открытое письмо из мусорной корзины с отвращением. "Еще одно из _тех_ писем", - сказал он.

" _Тех_ писем?" - повторила Никс, глядя на конверт, парящий между ними. Это что, _помада_ на печати? - "О божечки, кто-то пишет _слащавые письма_ дяде Шайни??"

"Ой-ей, неприятности в раю", - пробормотал Спайк. Он попытался встать с бинбэга. - "Пойду-ка я отсюда-"

"Ой, да перестаньте вы", - весело прищучила их Каденс. Шайнинг Армор же сидел и выглядел смущенным и недовольным. - "Время от времени какая-то школьница--"

"Или наглая кобыла", - с досадой добавил Шайнинг.

"Это кобылка, Шайнинг. Блестки и гелевые ручки. Короче, есть несколько кобылок, которые влюблены в моего красивого жеребца..." - она наклонилась через столик и поцеловала Шайнинга в щеку, - и они привыкли писать ему "слащавые письма", как ты выразилась, Никс. Некоторые из Эквестрии". - Ее глаза блеснули. - "Ты бы видела кобыл, когда мы вместе выходим на парад. Его это безмерно смущает".

Никс хихикнула. "Ты имеешь в виду, что они все такие?" - она приложила копыто ко лбу, - " _Ооо, он так прекрасен_ ", и рассыпаются в поцелуях, бросают платки и все такое?" Никс взвизгнула от смеха, увидев кивок Кейденс. Шайнинг только что-то проворчал и ссутулился в своем сидении.

Кейденс еще раз поцеловала его, на этот раз в ухо. - "Ты такой милый, когда нервничаешь".

"Я ничего из этого не видел, когда мы гуляли", - заметил Спайк.

"Я старался избегать мест, где они обычно собираются, - сухо сказал Шайнинг.

"Так что же вы делаете, если они не перестают присылать любовные письма?" - спросила Никс, все еще хихикая.

"Я предоставил это дело ей", - сказал Шайнинг, махнув копытом на жену.

Кейденс открыла письмо и просмотрела его. "Да, маленькие сердечки на почтовой бумаге", - сказала она. И фыркнула. - "И, возможно, полгаллона духов--"

"Прекрати", - простонал Шайнинг. Никс и Спайк безжалостно засмеялись.

Кейденс поджала губы. "Ну, я, конечно, не хочу обидеть эту глупышку, но это уже ее третье письмо, ей действительно стоит прекратить..." - она вытащила глянцевую бумагу размером восемь на десять из своей маленькой корзинки с письменными принадлежностями. "Думаю, копия нашей свадебной фотографии с автографом должна дать намек, не слишком сильно позоря её перед другими дамами", - сказала она. - "Спасибо за твое любезное письмо, Даймонд Тиара, самые теплые пожелания от принцессы Кейденс и принца Шайнинг Армора--"

" _ДАЙМОНД ТИАРА??_ " - закричали Спайк и Никс. Шайнинг Армор и Кейденс с недоумением смотрели, как они оба рухнули, завывая от смеха. Спайк вывалился из бинбэга, держась за живот и воя; Никс лежала лицом вниз на ковре, колотя копытом по полу и смеялась, пока слезы не покатились по ее щекам.

Им потребовалось несколько минут, чтобы успокоиться, и еще пара минут, чтобы Никс вытерла лицо и взяла под контроль икоту, а затем они рассказали королевской чете, кто такая Даймонд Тиара. "Она твоя одноклассница?" - недоверчиво спросил Шайнинг Армор. Никс снова икнула и кивнула, не в силах убрать ухмылку с лица.

"Ой, что будет, когда Свити Бель и Скуталу узнают!" - хихикнула она.

Кейденс расстроилась. "Никс! Я не допущу, чтобы ты использовала это против неё. Я запрещаю тебе говорить ей, что ты знаешь".

Лицо Никс переполнилось унынием. " _Нууууу...! Тетя Кейденннс...!_ "

"Да ладно, принцесса", - сказал Спайк. - "Эта Даймонд Тиара - мелкая гадина. Просто чтоб _немного_ подразнить...?"

"Нет." - Кейденс нахмурилась. "А теперь пообещайте мне, что не пророните об этом _ни слова_ ", - сказала она. - "Ни ей, ни вашим друзьям, никому".

Двое детей ссутулились, но движения выполнили. "Обещаю никому не рассказывать. Сердце вон, взлечу хоть раз, суну кексик себе в глаз", - прогудели они. Увидев взгляд Кейденс и Шайнинга, Спайк сказал: "Пинки-клятва. Вы же помните Пинки Пай, верно? Со свадьбы?"

"Никто не нарушает Пинки-клятву", - сказала Никс с почти пугающей серьезностью.

"Ах, да. Слыхала", - сказала Кейденс. Эпплджек рассказала ей историю о том, как Пинки Пай решила, что ковбойка нарушила Пинки-клятву. Мамочки. По крайней мере, она знала, что Никс и Спайк настроены серьезно.

"Ты когда-нибудь получала такие письма от жеребчиков?" - спросила Никс Кейденс. Ах, простота юности.

Кейденс улыбнулась. "Нет, не совсем. Жеребчики не склонны к таким вещам... писать "слащавые письма" и тому подобное. Жеребчик с большей вероятностью подарит цветы, или шоколад, или, может быть, купит открытку... -"она усмехнулась. - "А в жизни они просто милашки. Они так волнуются, путаются в копытах и запинаются, когда видят тебя…"

"А так можно понять, что ты нравишься жеребчику?" - спросила Никс, ее маленький пытливый ум сохранял информацию для будущего использования.

Кейденс не упустила этот маленький всплеск любопытства. Она загадочно улыбнулась. "Это один из способов понять", - сказала она. Она наклонилась и ткнула Шайнинга носом в ухо. - "Верно ведь, дорогой?"

"Да еж твою-!" - внезапно закричал Шайнинг, напугав ее. - "А, что? Нет, это я не тебе…" - проворчал он и протянул еще один запечатанный помадой конверт. - "Еще одно".

Магическая аура Кейденс сняла конверт с его копыта. Каденс хмыкнула. "Еще одно из Понивилля", - сказала она.

Спайк и Никс переглянулись и посмотрели друг на друга с недоверчивой радостью. _Не может быть..._

"От мисс Сильвер Спун--" - продолжила Кейденс.

Такую картину лицезрела Твайлайт: Кейденс и Шайнинг Армор разбирают почту, Спайк и Никс в истерике катаются взад-вперед по полу. "Ну, по крайней мере, вы хорошо проводите время", - осторожно сказала она. - "Что смешного-то?"

Никс и Спайк сели, посмотрели на нее, потом друг на друга и захохотали. "Не можем сказать", - явно прискорбно ответила Никс.

"Пинки-клятва", - добавил Спайк между смешками.

Твайлайт начала что-то говорить, заколебалась, снова начала что-то говорить - потом покачала головой. "Я, наверное, узнаю позже", - вздохнула она. - "Спайк, Никс, вы не могли бы уйти в нашу комнату? Мне с вашими тетей и дядей поговорить нужно".

Тут Никс извечно заныла. "Но сейчас ведь только шесть тридцать!"

Ответ Твайлайт был твердым. "И я не говорю, что вам нужно ложиться спать, мне просто нужно побыть наедине с тетей Кейденс и дядей Шайнингом. Вы можете не ложиться. Почитайте, или сыграйте в настольную игру, что хотите, но сейчас мне нужно, чтобы вы не вертелись под копытами. Ступай... - она подтолкнула неохотную кобылку и поставила ее на ноги. Никс поворчала, но повиновалась. - "Ты тоже, Спайк".

"Секундочку, я только Пиви заберу", - сказал Спайк. Он полез в камин, вытащил птенца феникса из углей и бегло смахнул с него пыль. Пиви пискнул и взъерошил перья, рассыпая вокруг себя сажу. Довольный, Спайк посадил птенца себе на плечо и побежал за Никс.

Взрослые подождали, пока не услышали, как закрылась дверь. Затем Кейденс и Шайнинг Армор обратились к Твайлайт. "Итак, в чем дело, Твайли?" - спросил Шайнинг Армор, приподняв бровь.

"Кейденс, Шайнинг", - сказала Твайлайт, вытаскивая расшифрованную копию дневника Левел Хеда из седельной сумки, - я кое-что узнала о прошлом вашего королевства и Эквестрии, и это может изменить весь мир..."

Следующий час Твайлайт рассказывала _правдивую_ историю о Дне Согревающего Очага своему брату и невестке. У неё были обширные записи, схемы и карты; она провела несколько часов после того, как обнаружила дневник, собирая воедино коррелированную информацию, которую смогла найти на переполненных полках большой библиотеки. Все было правдой; было слишком много исторических и археологических аномалий, которым внезапно было дано объяснение; слишком много странных кусочков мозаики, которые внезапно совпали.

Когда она закончила презентацию, Шайнинг Армор и Кейденс сидели ошеломленные. "Это невероятно», - сказала Кейденс. - "Почему мы ничего об этом не _слышали_? Почему мне никто не рассказал?"

"А кто бы тебе мог рассказать?" - подозрительно спросила Твайлайт. Черт возьми, если Селестия опять в загадки играет...

"Твайли, Кейденс - _действительно_ наследница Кристальной Империи", - сказал Шайнинг Армор. - "Она связана с принцессой Селестией по материнской линии. Но по отцовской линии она происходит от линии единорогов, которые… ну, _мы думаем_ , что они происходили от бывших правителей Империи до того, как король Сомбра узурпировал трон".

"После исчезновения Империи было немного трудно найти семейные записи", - сдержанно сказала Кейденс. - "Мы знаем только то, что мои множество пра-прадедушка и бабушка сбежали из Империи до ее падения".

"Я выросла на историях о потерянной Империи. Хотя Селестия и Луна не распространялись об этом, мне с самого начала рассказывали о потерянной Империи, что я наследница престола". - Она оглянулась на свой бок и улыбнулась. - "Так я получила свою кьютимарку... герб королевской семьи Кристальной Империи".

Ее улыбка исчезла; она встала и начала ходить. "Но за все это время я ничего не знала о происхождении моего королевства. О Кристальном Сердце, об исходе, обо всем этом. Почему они мне не рассказали? И почему я не узнала об этом _здесь_?"

"Возможно, они не знали истории", - сказала Твайлайт. - "Еще до короля Сомбры дворянство предпринимало согласованные усилия, чтобы... подавить все, что могло бы опозорить королевскую семью или единорогов в целом. Что в то время было одно и то же. Легенда сохранилась только потому, что её передавали, как фольклор, от родителей к жеребенку, в секрете. Существует по крайней мере пять основных устных версий того, что можно назвать "Днем Кристального Согревающего Очага". Различия довольно незначительны, но они есть.

"Что касается библиотеки, я узнала, что они делали то же самое, что и во время правления короля Сомбры: скрывали от вас все книги, которые, по их мнению, могли привести к казни".

"Казни?" - ахнула Кейденс.

Твайлайт Спаркл кивнула. "Если во время его правления ты владел не той книгой, тебя обезглавливали". - Казалось, Кейденс сейчас стошнит. - "И он не был первым. Большинство правителей-единорогов ограничивались разорительными штрафами или даже тюремным заключением. И все же..."

Твайлайт остановилась. "Не думаю, что знание того, что ты являешься законной наследницей престола - большое утешение для здешних пони", - сказала она.

Кейденс повернулась и уткнулась головой в плечо Шайнинг Армору. "Как, во имя Создателя, мне _это_ исправить?" - посетовала она. Шайнинг утешительно ткнул ее носом.

Твайлайт продолжила. "На самом деле в этой истории может быть ответ", - сказала она. - "Помните, что я сказала? Кристальное Сердце было создано _земными пони_. Не единорогами. Канцлер Падд - канцлер _Левел Хед_ , Смарт Куки, Кловер Премудрая, Рядовой Пэнси... все они занимались исследованиями магии земных пони. За эти годы они добились такого успеха, что смогли создать защиту Кристальной Империи и даже само Кристальное Сердце".

"Я не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь, Твайли", - сказал Кейденс.

Шайнинг Армор выпрямился. "Думаю, я понимаю, дорогая, - сказал он. - "Половина причины, по которой пони здесь так обижены и злы на прошлое, заключается в том, что они чувствуют себя _беспомощными_. Несмотря на все, на что способна магия земных пони, это... это всего лишь орало для меча пегаса и щита единорога. Но если мы сможем вернуть им их наследие, магию, которую знали Основатели... настоящую, мощную _магию земных пони_..."

"Потерянная гробница Левел Хеда", - продолжила Твайлайт. - "Там написано, что он и его внук Смарт Куки были похоронены "вместе со своими величайшими сокровищами...""

"Это могли быть только их книги и исследования", - сказал Шайнинг Армор.

"Они произведут такую революцию в магических исследованиях, что я даже представить боюсь!" - закончила Твайлайт, практически подпрыгивая от радости.

Глаза Кейденс расширились. "Не говоря уже о том, что это значит - найти саму давно потерянную гробницу... восстановление такого национального сокровища..." Она посмотрела на Твайлайт. - "Твайлайт Спаркл, надеюсь, ты планировала продлить себе отпуск, потому что как принцесса, я поручаю тебе найти потерянную гробницу Основателей!"

"Да! Ой, подождите, нам нужно обо всем проинформировать Селестию и Луну", - сказала Твайлайт. Бормоча себе под нос, она достала свитки и чернила. - "Спайк! Мне нужно, чтобы ты... ах да, я же отправила его в нашу комнату..."

"Зачем ты вообще выгнала его и Никс?" - усмехнулся Шайнинг Армор.

"Потому что любопытной Варваре нос оторвали", - сказала Твайлайт с иронией в голосе. - "И язык тоже. Это деликатная штука, и я бы не хотела, чтобы кто-то из них случайно ляпнул лишнего - с Пинки-клятвой или без. Лучше им знать как можно меньше, пока у нас не будет всей истории".

===============================

"А что они говорят сейчас?" - спросила Никс. Она лежала на кровати с балдахином посреди комнаты, наполовину читая книгу сказок, наполовину наблюдая за своим приемным братом.

Спайк посмотрел на нее. Он стоял, прислонившись к стене, прижав ухо к стакану для питья. "Ого", - сказал он. - "Похоже, мы здесь останемся надолго. Твайлайт узнала о какой-то суперсекретной утерянной гробнице сокровищ, и принцесса Кейденс хочет, чтобы она пошла и нашла её".

"Как в "Деринг Ду"? Круто", - сказала Никс.

Многим неизвестно, что Кристальный дворец был пронизан тем, что некоторые назвали бы "секретными проходами", которые на самом деле были проходами для слуг, сделанными так, чтобы персонал мог проходить через дворец незаметно и не спотыкаясь о жителей или гостей. Они были доступны через ненавязчивые или даже полностью скрытые двери, которые было почти невозможно найти, если только тебе их не показали или тебе не хватило хитрости, чтобы знать, что искать.

Естественно, Никс и Спайк нашли их всех в течение нескольких часов после прибытия.

Один из них отделял гостиную и гостевую спальню. Как только они добрались до номера для гостей, Спайк со стаканом в руке направился к потайной двери и расположился в проходе для слуг, прижав ухо (и стакан) к стене. Никс немного волновалась, но в конце концов решила, что, поскольку Спайк находился в потайном коридоре их комнаты, то _технически_ он все еще был в комнате, поэтому она разрешила ему подслушивать и не стала ябедничать. Кроме того, как утверждал Спайк, он был ассистентом Твайлайт номер один, и ему приходилось делать такие вещи только ради того, чтобы оставаться на шаг впереди нее.

Он также был достаточно любезен, чтобы держать ее в курсе того, что происходит. Это был большой плюс. С тех пор, как она перестала быть Найтмер Мун, она ненавидела, когда ее держали в стороне. Спелл Нексус и его прихвостни так делали, и это доставляло ей бесконечные неприятности. "Ха," - сказал Спайк. - "Поверить не могу. Вся история о Дне Согревающего Очага --- оказывается, она неправильная!"

"В самом деле?" - сказала Никс, и в ее голосе прозвучало беспокойство. Она узнала об этом Дне Согревающего Очага от своих друзей, и, как любому жеребенку, идея праздника с играми, рассказами, конфетами и подарками сразу же ей понравилась. - "Они ведь его не _отменят_?"

"Что, День Согревающего Очага? Нет, - сказал Спайк. Он задумался на мгновение, и его брови приподнялись. "Но ой, как некоторые пони расшумятся, когда узнают", - он заговорил фальшивым гнусавым голосом. "Но это _традициииия_ ", "Но это _непрааааавильно_ ", бла-бла-бла-бла-блааа... От такого даже эгг-нога не захочется[1]". - проворчал он. - "А еще есть те, кто жалуется на Санту. "Но Санта не СУЩЕСТВУЕТ". Да _чем_ тебе не _угодил_ толстяк, который _раздает бесплатные вещи_?"

"Санта не существует?" - спросила Никс.

 _Упс_. "Ммм... не совсем". - Никс посмотрела на него. - "Вообще-то, нет."

К удивлению Спайка, она хорошо восприняла эту новость. "Я сама догадалась", - сказала она, всего лишь немного разочаровавшись. - "Я измерила наш дымоход. Фига с два он бы туда пролез". Она перевернулась на спину и посмотрела на Спайка. "Так почему же все продолжают говорить о нем?"

"Не знаю", - пожал плечами Спайк. - "Это просто красивая сказка, которую придумал какой-то пони".

Никс немного подумала. "Думаю, это как когда пони говорят: "Птичка на хвосте принесла", - предположила она. - "Когда они раздают подарки и не хотят говорить, от кого они, они говорят: "Санта тебе подарил". "

Спайк пожал плечами. "Так тоже логично".

Никс перевернулась на живот. "Спайк?" - спросила она.

Спайк отвлекся, пытаясь услышать, что говорят Твайлайт, Кейденс и Шайнинг Армор. "Да, что?"

"Ты все еще... _сердишься_ на меня?"

Это привлекло внимание Спайка. "Из-за чего?" - сказал он.

Никс посмотрела на него. "После, после того, как я вернулась", - сказала она. «Ты боялся меня. И ты меня ненавидел, я знаю".

"Нет, я--"

"Так и было", - решительно сказала Никс. - "Ты меня ненавидел, и ты меня боялся. Я знаю. Я же не _дура_ ".

Эти слова его словно ужалили. Спайк вернулся в комнату, закрыв за собой потайную дверь. "Я... я злился на тебя", - признался он. - "И боялся тебя, да". Он встал у изножья кровати, неловко перебирая пальцами. - "Ты превратилась в Найтмер Мун. Ты изгнала Селестию на Солнце, а Луну на Луну! Ты заперла Метконосцев и Твайлайт в темнице. Ты многим навредила, Никс". Никс закусила губу, но ничего не сказала.

Слова вырвались из него. "Ты чуть не _повесила Твайлайт_ , Никс! Из всего, что ты сделала, это было самым худшим! Если бы она погибла, я--"

"Это была не я!" - в ужасе запротестовала Никс. - "Это был Спелл Нексус! Я спасла ее!"

Спайк сглотнул. " _Теперь-то_ я знаю это, Никс. Но тогда я не знал. Никто не говорил мне, что именно произошло. Вообще. Они думали, что для меня это слишком". - он нахмурился. - "Ага, и мне было _намного лучше не знать, что произошло_ ". Его лицо смягчилось. - "Я… когда я решил, что ты это сделала, я… я _возненавидел_ тебя". - Вот, он это сказал. Говорить было больно. - "Мне жаль, что я позволил себе это чувствовать".

К его удивлению, Никс наклонилась вперед с края кровати и уткнулась в него носом. "Все в порядке", - сказала она. "Я... после всего этого тоже себя ненавидела".

Спайк опешил. "Почему ты меня прощаешь?" - спросил он.

"Почему ты простил _меня_?" - ответила Никс.

Спайк пошаркал ногами. "Потому что... потому что ты извинилась, причем всерьёз", - сказал он. - "Потому что ты передумала и признала, что ошибалась".

"И ты тоже", - сказала Никс. Она прервала мрачный момент, ткнув его копытом по носу. Спайк улыбнулся. "Но почему ты передумал?" - спросила Никс. - "Я знаю, что ты злился на меня и боялся меня. Почему?"

Улыбка Спайка стала забавной. "Ну, во-первых, трудно бояться Найтмер Мун, когда она боится кур Флаттершай", - сказал он.

"Ээээй", - пожаловалась Никс. - "У этих кур острые клювы!"

"И? Они все время меня клюют, _я_ же их не боюсь".

"А _меня_ не покрывает толстый слой чешуи", - сказала Никс. - "Я мягче тебя". В качестве демонстрации она сжала щеки копытами.

"Хорошо, хорошо", - усмехнулся Спайк. Он внезапно выглядел смущенным. - "Но настоящая причина, по которой я перестал злиться на тебя, - это Твайлайт. Она поговорила со мной и напомнила мне о некоторых вещах, которые _я_ сделал..."

_"Но я ей не доверяю!" - наконец выпалил маленький дракон. - "Я не могу! Я просто не могу простить и забыть, Твайлайт. Не после всего, что она сделала!" Он сел на пол, скрестив руки, на его лице была смесь непослушания и несчастья._

_Твайлайт не злилась и не кричала. Она просто легла на пол рядом с ним. "Я знаю, Спайк, - сказала она. - "Я знаю, что трудно забыть то, что она сделала. Но она снова наша маленькая Никс. Может быть, немного потрепанная, но это она". Она ткнулась носом в дракончика; он сделал вид, что игнорирует ее. - "Пожалуйста, постарайся вспомнить, что любишь ее. Ей бы сейчас не помешала поддержка пони - или одного дракона"._

_"Почему?" - потребовал Спайк ответа._

_"Подумай, Спайк. Подумай о том, через что она прошла. Она потеряла контроль... превратилась в монстра... творила ужасные вещи... навредила своим друзьям и напугала их... чуть не разрушила город..."_

_Она положила подбородок ему на макушку. "Хм. Или это был кто-то другой?"_

_"Эй, ты обещала никогда больше об этом не говорить…" - фыркнул Спайк. Его приступ "роста жадности" все еще был для него больной темой._

_Твайлайт усмехнулась. "Ну, на этот раз я должна была", - сказала она. - "Спайк, ты, вероятно, единственный в Эквестрии, кроме самой принцессы Луны, кто понимает, через что сейчас проходит Никс. И я готова поспорить, что ей сейчас не помешал бы старший брат, который её так понимает. Мы все простили тебя за то, что случилось; пожалуйста, постарайся простить и Никс"._

_Она встала, чтобы вернуться в библиотеку, и оглянулась. "Знаешь, есть еще кое-что, что объединяет тебя и ее", - сказала она._

_"Правда? Что же?" - с любопытством спросил Спайк._

_"Вас обоих вернул тот, кого вы любили"._

"... Ого. Ты действительно превратился в гигантского дракона и... так вот почему ты не хотел смотреть тот фильм о монстрах", - сказала Никс.

Спайк кивнул. "Да. Они думают, что это произошло так быстро, потому что я вылупился из яйца благодаря единорожьей магии".

"Значит, жадность может превратить тебя в гиганта?" - Никс нахмурилась. - "Но я все время вижу, как ты жадничаешь!"

"Как, когда?" - воинственно сказал Спайк, положив руки на бедра.

"Всякий раз, когда ты подходишь к подносу с кексами Пинки Пай", - поддразнила Никс. - "Ты их лопаешь, как поросенок из _корыта_ ". Она прижала нос копытом и издала хрюканье свиньи.

"Эээй..."

Откуда-то из королевских покоев раздался крик: " _Спайк_!"

"Упс, мне пора. Она, наверное, хочет написать Принцессам, хотя это просто догадка…" - Спайк схватил перо, чернила и стопку свитков и рванул к двери. Он ненадолго остановился. - "Никс? Я никогда этого раньше не говорил, но... Я рад, что ты вернулась".

Никс улыбнулась. "Я тоже."

И Спайк вышел за дверь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Эгг-ног - сладкий напиток на основе сырых куриных яиц и молока. Популярен в США и Канаде, странах Южной и Центральной Америки, Европе. Является традиционным рождественским напитком.


	11. Глава 11

Плевок был эпичным. Впрочем, они всегда были такими. Для изучающего экономическую историю, Маркет Форсес (1) легко поражался тем, что другие сочли бы довольно умеренным поворотом событий. С другой стороны, его природный талант видеть отдаленные последствия даже довольно незначительных событий, обозначенный рядом из трех домино на его крупе, был тем, что делало его таким ценным экономическим советником Принцесс. То, что они приобрели благодаря долгому планированию и еще большему опыту, он мог уловить почти интуитивно. Время от времени ему удавалось даже на шаг-два опережать собственные представления принцесс.

Поэтому неудивительно, когда во время незапланированного обсуждения за завтраком с принцессами (2) случайное объявление принцессы Селестии, состоящее из одного предложения, заставило его разбрызгать чай по столу, как пожарный шланг воду:

"Похоже, моя верная ученица собирается раскрыть секреты магии земных пони".

Несколько минут сдавленных извинений и раунда салфеток, чтобы вытереть жидкость, и Маркет Форсес удалось пискнуть: "Что?"

"Кажется, эта перспектива его встревожила", - весело сказала Селестия своей сестре.

"Сдается мне, он сообразительнее среднего помощника в замке", - шутливо ответила Луна.

Селестия посмотрела на Маркет Форсес своей фирменной загадочной улыбкой. "Посмотрим, что он думает", - сказала она. - "Итак, Маркет Форсес, расскажите нам: почему эта новость Вас так встревожила?"

Светлогривый зеленый пегас уставился на нее. "Давайте начнем с начала", - сказал он. «Когда она сказала "секреты магии земных пони", она имела в виду--"

"Способ для земных пони использовать магию столь же мощную, контролируемую и сосредоточенную, как магия единорогов", - закончила Селестия. - "Да, в этом заключался смысл новостей, которые она мне прислала".

"Новостей?"

"Да", - сказала она. - "Это такой шок". К его удивлению, она казалась реально встревоженной. "Похоже, существует целая глава истории Пони, которая была потеряна, и Твайлайт Спаркл совсем недавно обнаружила её в архивах Кристальной Империи... оказывается, значительная часть истории нашей собственной страны была... ошибочной. " Она недоверчиво покачала головой.

Вкратце она рассказала ему историю; правдивую историю Дня Согревающего Очага, Кристального Сердца, раскола, основания Кристальной Империи. С каждым предложением у Маркет Форсес челюсть опускалась все ниже. К тому времени, когда Селестия закончила, его разум ходил кругами. "Последствия", - сказал он. - "Это какие же будут _последствия_...". Он налил себе чашку крепкого чая и выпил ее.

Луна выглядела расстроенной. "Клянусь Создателем, - несчастно сказала она. - "Какие изменения это внесет в празднование Дня Согревающего Очага? Когда выяснится, что сия история больше сзади, чем спереди..."

"Действительно", - признал Маркет Форсес. - "Но меня больше волнуют экономические и политические последствия. Когда единороги узнают, что земные пони умеют колдовать так же, как и они…" Тут он уточнил. "А Ваши Высочества не знали об этом?"

"Маркет, сказка Дня Согревающего Очага была невероятно старой, когда мы с Луной родились, - сказала Селестия. - "Основание Эквестрии было для нас таким же фольклором, как и для Вас".

"По правде говоря, у меня сие _в голове_ не укладывается", - сказала Луна, взяв свою чашку и огорченно глядя на Селестию. - "Я в жеребячестве любила карнавалы. Узнать, что они _ложь_..." - она безутешно посмотрела в свою чашку. "Канцлер Паддингхед был моим любимым", - сказала она тихим голосом.

"Как в тот день, когда мы узнали, что Санта не существует", - сочувственно сказала Селестия. Она вздохнула. - "Оглядываясь назад, эта версия сказки даже слишком логична".

"Что Вы имеете в виду, Ваше Высочество?" - спросил Маркет.

Вместо ответа Селестия поставила чашку и встала. "Пойдемте пройдемся, Маркет Форсес", - ласково сказала она. Послушно кивнув, Маркет Форсес встал.

Луна тоже встала. "Прошу меня извинить, сестра, мне пора в свои покои". Она ткнула Селестию носом и повернулась, чтобы уйти. "Придется переписать пьесу на День Согревающего Очага к предстоящей зиме, - недовольно пробормотала она себе под нос.

Селестия и Маркет Форсес медленно пошли по залам дворца. "Скажите мне, Маркет", - сказала Селестия. - "Вам в жеребячестве история Дня Согревающего Очага когда-нибудь казалась _нелогичной_?"

Маркет Форсес остановился, затем продолжили идти. "Ну да, - признал он. - "Теперь, когда Вы спросили... да, казалась".

"Каким образом?"

Маркет Форсес медленно говорил, вспоминая. "Даже в жеребячестве конец сказки казался слишком удачным. Слишком банальным. "О, они все стали друзьями, и Огонь Дружбы прогнал виндиго, и они жили долго и счастливо, конец". Я, конечно, уверен, что Огонь Дружбы... или, скорее, огонь Кристального Сердца, если то, что Ваша ученица обнаружила - правда... спас положение. Но в конце-концов, они не решили основную проблему."

"Их предубеждения и расизм", - сказала Селестия.

Маркет Форсес покачал головой. "Нет. Конечно, они были проблемой, но они были _вызваны_ другой, более глубокой проблемой".

"Какой же?"

"Экономикой". - в ответ на взгляд Селестии он пожал крыльями. - "Послушайте, Ваше Высочество, я знаю, что многие пони острят, что у меня кассовый аппарат вместо мозга, но я так вижу вещи. И настоящая проблема, которая вызвала все эти раздоры, была экономической".

"Продолжайте", - сказала Селестия, как всегда, доброжелательно.

Мысли Маркет Форсес начали набирать обороты. "Допустим, версия Дня Согреающего Очага, которую мы все знаем, верна", - сказал он. - "Даже будучи жеребенком, я знал, что это - полная чушь. Утверждается, что все три древних племени вносили одинаковый вклад и что все три племени в равной степени виноваты в конфликте. Но ведь это вздор. И ежу понятно, что земных пони _прессовали_."

"Но все три племени вносили что-то свое", - заметила Селестия. "Пегасы управляли погодой; единороги поднимали Солнце и Луну--"

"Да, но земные пони были единственными, кто по-настоящему жертвовал", - сказал Маркет Форсес. - "У них отбирали как минимум две трети каждого урожая. Две трети!" - он покачал головой и фыркнул. - "Все равно что у их детей изо рта еду вырывать. Вот попробуйте найти любого фермера, который смог бы _выжить_ на одной трети всего своего урожая, и это еще _при_ современных методах ведения сельского хозяйства. А за всю свою работу пегасы получали на две трети меньше погодных условий? Или единороги получали на две трети меньше солнечного света? Нет. Они не несли реальных потерь капитала - и в любом случае они выращивали то, что должны были, независимо от того, существовали ли земные пони или нет.

"Видите, к чему это _должно_ было привести? Земные пони работают под настолько высоким налоговым бременем, что его невозможно поддерживать, и не видят ничего существенного в их вкладе; а поскольку земные пони с каждым годом получали все меньше и меньше для себя, единороги и пегасы с каждым годом получали все меньше и меньше дани - все больший и больший кусок все меньшего и меньшего пирога. А потом вмешались виндиго". - Маркет Форсес покачал головой. - "Это можно считать наглядным уроком о глупости социалистических или общинных систем, последствиях фиксации цен, ошибочности абсолютных величин, кривых налоговых поступлениях..."

"Поучительная идея с интересной точки зрения", - сказала Селестия.

"Эм, спасибо?" - сказал Маркет Форсес неуверенно.

Она опустила голову и посмотрела ему в глаза, пока они шли. "Я не политиканствую, Маркет Форсес", - весело сказала она. - "Это действительно поучительная идея. А также на сто процентов правда".

"Что, серьезно?" - Маркет Форсес был доволен. Одно дело - знать, что ты прав, но когда другие пони это говорили - всегда было гораздо более убедительно.

"Да." - Селестия выпрямилась. "Хотя в рассказе о Дне Согревающего Очага хронология неверна". - Она мило нахмурилась. - "Больше, чем мы с Луной подозревали, судя по тому, что я прочитала в книге, которую прислала мне Твайлайт».

"Эээ, хронология?"

"Да. Теперь с дневником Левел Хеда складывается картинка. Ситуация трех племен - та, что показана в начале Карнавала - это ситуация трех племен _после_ того, как виндиго были побеждены", - сказала она. - "Потому что она казалась наиболее справедливой для всех трех племен. Это было очевидным значительным улучшением по сравнению с системой рабства и крепостничества утраченной древности. Но повторюсь - ни моя сестра, ни кто-либо из нашего поколения об этом не знали. Когда мы родились, легенда уже была старой..."

"Итак, мы родились во время правления Дискорда. После того, как мы свергнули его (и соскребли всю карамель с дворца), пони Эквестрии начали возвращаться к этой трехсторонней системе. Потребовался всего год, чтобы ее недостатки начали всплывать".

"Мы с сестрой глубоко обсудили этот вопрос. Мы проконсультировались со всеми известными нам мудрецами каждой расы: драконы, грифоны, буйволы, зебры - мы даже использовали Окно Измерений, чтобы заглянуть в другие миры и поговорить с существами других времен и плоскостей существования. Фон Мизес[1], Хайек[2], Бастиа[3], Соуэлл[4]... (3)

"После долгих размышлений мы сделали необходимый шаг..." - ее глаза блеснули. - "Вы можете догадаться, какой?"

"Эм, вы заняли трон и заставили всех хорошо себя вести?" - рискнул ответить Маркет Форсес.

"И это тоже", - признала Селестия. - "Но--"

"Нет, погодите", - сказал Маркет, остановившись и от внезапности оседая на мраморный пол. Он постучал копытом, когда мысль образовалась, и на его лице расплылась улыбка. - "О, блестяще - _вы исключили Солнце и Луну из уравнения_ ".

Селестия удовлетворенно кивнула. "Совершенно верно! Учтите, когда появились наши кьютимарки, _факт_ был почти _свершившимся_. Но, оглядываясь назад, они были идеальными. По своей природе они не могли быть предвзятыми, не могли использоваться для демонстрации фаворитизма одной группы перед другой, не могли использоваться для распрей, или, по крайней мере, не без ужасных трудностей. Их свет был полезностью, которая по их природе должна была с абсолютной беспристрастностью распределяться между всеми пони, большими и маленькими, и ни один пони не мог процветать в ущерб другому".

"Но что более важно, - сказал Маркет, прерывая в пылу, - это то, что они сделали с единорогами. _Они лишили их работы_ ". Он снова поднялся на ноги и пошел рысью рядом с принцессой.

"Думаю, Вы поняли суть", - сказала Селестия. - "Но продолжайте".

"Я могу только представить, на что это было похоже", - сказал он. - "Однажды утром все единороги просыпаются и обнаруживают, что Солнце и Луна больше не под их контролем..."

"Вы бы видели выражение лица принцессы Платины Четырнадцатой", - ухмыльнулась Селестия. - "Ах, вот бы у меня тогда был фотоаппарат. Или художник-портретист, она стояла в одной позе почти полчаса". Вечно величественная Принцесса Солнца откинула голову назад, выкатила глаза и драматично опустила подбородок.

Маркет фыркнул со смеху. "…И внезапно все племя стало, ну, _безработным_ ", - закончил он. - "Им пришлось искать новые способы заработать себе на хлеб насущный; платить за него реальным трудом, а не полагаться на свою "справедливую дань" за то, что они каждое утро поднимают солнце".

"Единорожья магия делает единорогов наиболее гибкими из трех племен с более разнообразными способностями. Приложив усилия, они могут делать все, что могут другие два племени. Единорог может создавать погоду..." - он мысленно припомнил сценического мага, которая призвала маленькие грозовые тучи как часть ее яркого сценического выступления. - "Единороги и еду выращивать могут. Они в этом не хороши от природы, но они и по-своему справляются".

"Это означает, что у других племен теперь есть _рыночные конкуренты_. Поэтому они должны активизироваться; найти более эффективные способы использовать свои природные способности или, возможно, работать _за их пределами_... а нетронутый рынок требует, чтобы все пони выкладывались по максимуму, работая по одним и тем же правилам - справедливость, равенство, открытая торговля, свободный и добровольный обмен. Никто больше не может просто _требовать_ оплаты: они должны ее _заработать_ ".

"Предлагая другим пони то, что они хотят и в чем они нуждаются, - сказала Селестия, - и принимая то, что пони готовы платить за то, что они предлагают". Она остановилась: они прошли через весь замок и теперь стояли на одном из многих открытых балконов, которые усеивали стены его многочисленных башен. Свежий утренний ветерок трепал гриву Маркет Форсес. "Таков секрет Эквестрии", - продолжила Селестия. - "Не Магия Дружбы заставляет её работать. Но не заблуждайтесь, эта магия - смазка, жизненно важная смазка в шестернях. Но именно конкуренция заставляет эти шестерни _вращаться_ ".

"Хоть и не совсем идеально", - предположил Маркет Форсес.

"Нет ничего идеального и никогда не будет", - сказала Селестия. - "Но нет, все далеко не совершенно. Треугольник все еще крив. Пегасы по-прежнему обладают монополией на погоду и небо. Мы _несколько_ улучшили это, превратив метеорологическую службу в государственное агентство на том основании, что её нужно применять беспристрастно, но это далеко не удовлетворительное решение. Возможно, даже неправильный шаг ради них. И единороги по-прежнему имеют огромное преимущество перед любым из двух других племен из-за мощности и универсальности их магии".

"Такое большое преимущество?"

"Возьмите пегаса, земного пони и единорога, покажите им дверную ручку и посмотрите, у кого из них есть преимущество", - сухо сказала Селестия. - "Вам известно, что земные пони почти на восемьдесят процентов чаще подвержены инфекционным заболеваниям, включая инфекции полости рта, просто потому, что им приходится поворачивать дверные ручки ртом?" Маркет Форсес вздрогнул. "Ладно, Маркет Форсес, забудем", - продолжила принцесса. - "Каков будет результат, если исследования Твайлайт Спаркл принесут плоды?"

"Короче говоря, экономика сойдет с ума", - заявил Маркет Форсес. - "Безумные спекуляции, пузыри фондовой биржи, пони, бросающие большие суммы денег в инвестиции на периферийных рынках, и диковинные спекулятивные отрасли. Взрыв сомнительного бизнеса и откровенного мошенничества, начиная от "узнайте секреты древних земных пони" до "Не отставайте! Утройте силу рога!" - Маркет фыркнул. - "Толчок к тому, чтобы двери Школы Одаренных Единорогов открылись для земных пони, или чтоб появилась новая школа только для земных пони. Агитация за дальнейшие исследования магии _пегасов_..."

"И это не считая тех, кто будет против открытия", - кивнула Селестия. - "А такие будут. Очень даже. Мои маленькие пони не особо любят перемены".

"Не говоря уже о том, что случится с Днем Согревающего Очага", - добавил Маркет Форсес. - "Немаловажная проблема: День Согревающего Очага - это огромный экономический "скачок" в конце года. Последствия будут не очень-то тривиальными".

Селестия кивнула. "Похоже, что нам с сестрой предстоит много работы, - сказала она. - "Необходимо заранее спланировать множество мер по устранению повреждений".

"Боюсь, что в этом мои советы ограничены", - извиняющимся тоном сказал Маркет Форсес.

Селестия усмехнулась. "Все в порядке, мой маленький пони", - сказала она. - "Твоя работа - читать мне чайные листья, а не заваривать чай". Она посмотрела на свое королевство, сияя в лучах утреннего солнца.

"Нет, у меня для этого есть исполнители..."

==============================

_(1) Молодой пегас из семьи Форсес. Его склонность к экономическим, а не к воздушным боям была чем-то вроде разочарования для его семьи. По крайней мере, до того дня, когда он получил свою кьютимарку, приступив к финансовой ответственности всех киосков сока из облачных ягод в своем районе._

_(2) или чай после обеда, в случае принцессы Луны._

_(3) Она не упомянула о консультациях с Кейнсом[5], Марксом[6] или Гэлбрейтом[7], по той же причине, по которой вы не упомянули бы тот раз, когда вы проезжали через городок в чужой стране и терпеливо слушали бред деревенского идиота... Маркс был психом восемнадцатого века, который считал, что вишневый пирог и грязевой пирог должны стоить одинаково, потому что на их приготовление уходит час. А Кейнс считал, что если правительство заберет ваш кошелек и максимально использует все ваши кредитные карты, это улучшит ваши финансы, потому что трата больших денег была доказательством того, что у вас сильная экономика... Такой образ мышления требует пожизненного высшего образования: ни один простой смертный не может быть таким идиотом._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Людвиг фон Мизес - американский экономист, философ, историк и социолог, праксеолог, сторонник классического либерализма, внёсший значительный вклад в развитие австрийской школы экономической теории. Наряду с Ф. А. фон Хайеком является одним из основателей философии либертарианства.   
> [2] Фридрих Август фон Хайек - австро-британский экономист и политический философ позитивистского направления, представитель новой австрийской школы, сторонник экономического либерализма и свободного рынка.  
> [3] Фредерик Бастиа - французский либеральный экономист, сторонник свободной торговли. Выступал за свободу предпринимательства — решающее условие установления социальной гармонии в обществе. Сторонник тезиса о взаимовыгодном сосуществовании труда и капитала, предшественник австрийской школы.  
> [4] Томас Соуэлл - американский экономист и социальный теоретик. Тематика работ Соуэлла варьируется от социальной политики в отношении расы, этнических групп, образования и принятия решений до классической и марксистской экономики и проблем детей, считающихся инвалидами.  
> [5] Джон Мейнард Кейнс - английский экономист, основатель кейнсианского направления в экономической науке.  
> [6] Карл Генрих Маркс - немецкий философ, социолог, экономист, писатель, поэт, политический журналист, лингвист, общественный деятель.  
> [7] Джон Кеннет Гэлбрейт - американский экономист, представитель старого институционального и кейнсианского течений, один из видных экономистов-теоретиков XX века.


	12. Глава 12

\- …Но разве это не значит, что вся дань уважения единорогам сейчас достается принцессам? - нахмурилась Никс.

\- Вообще-то нет. - сказала Твайлайт. - Можешь догадаться, почему?

Никс сморщила лицо, пытаясь подумать. 

\- Поооотому что принцессы отменили все налоги?

Твайлайт засмеялась. 

\- Неееет, мы все еще платим налоги. Попробуй еще раз.

Принцесса Кейденс собиралась в тот день сделать публичное заявление. Это должно было быть официальное мероприятие, и Никс и Твайлайт были в процессе подготовки. Они были одеты в свои лучшие наряды, и Твайлайт расчесывала гриву Никс. Пока она работала, она давала Никс импровизированный урок о причудах правительства и истории Эквестрии и Кристальной Империи.

Никс нахмурилась. 

\- Мне нужно больше данных, чтобы сформировать гиппопотама, - торжественно сказала она.

\- "Гипотезу", дорогая, - весело поправила Твайлайт.

\- Гипотезу. И мне нужно больше данных, - поправилась Никс.

\- Ладно, справедливо. - сказала Твайлайт. - Как насчет этого: почему принцесса Селестия смогла отдать семье Бабули Смит такой большой кусок земли?

\- Потому что он принадлежал ей?

\- В точку. - сказала Твайлайт. - Принцесса Селестия и принцесса Луна владеют земельными участками: сельхозугодьями, городскими землями, пляжными владениями тоже. У них много-много предприятий, зданий и прочего. Даже если бы они не были Принцессами, они были бы очень-очень богатыми.

\- Значит, им не нужны деньги, потому что они сами много зарабатывают?

\- Вообще-то они не получают ни бита.

\- Чегой? - Никс попыталась повернуться на своем стуле и в замешательстве взглянуть на мать.

Твайлайт мягко, но твердо повернула ее так, чтобы она сидела прямо. 

\- Смотри вперед, пожалуйста. - сказала Твайлайт. Никс поворчала, но подчинилась. - Видишь ли, около пятисот лет назад, когда принцесса Селестия владела землей, принцессе Селестии приходилось оплачивать счета, налоги и другие вещи, как и всем остальным. И у принцессы Селестии были проблемы с долгами. И налогами. И счетами. И счетами, и счетами, и счетами.... Поэтому, принцесса Селестия заключила сделку с Палатой Лордов. Если они выплатят ее долги, забудут о налогах и будут давать ей годовое пособие, она позволит Палате Лордов получать всю прибыль от земель, зданий и предприятий принцессы Селестии. ВСЮ прибыль. На всю оставшуюся жизнь или пока она на троне. Итак, они заключили сделку. Они оплатили все ее налоги, выплатили другие долги и назначили ей годовое пособие. Принцесса Кейденс пытается сделать то же самое в Кристальной Империи.

\- Ну и дела. - задумчиво сказала Никс. Было странно думать, что принцесса Селестия получала пособие, как и она или ее друзья. - А сколько она получает?

\- О, около пятидесяти миллионов битов, - сказала Твайлайт.

\- Пятьдесят миллионов битов? - пискнула Никс. _Офигеть_. - Как много кексов!

Твайлайт усмехнулась. 

\- Конечно. - сказала она. - Но знаешь, сколько правительство получает от земель Принцессы? _Двести пятьдесят_ миллионов битов.

\- Вау, это значит… - Никс на мгновение сосредоточилась. - Это значит, что они зарабатывают двести миллионов битов на принцессах каждый год...

\- Ну, сто пятьдесят миллионов битов с тех пор, как вернулась принцесса Луна. - сказала Твайлайт. - Ей же тоже пособие нужно.

Никс на мгновение задумалась. 

\- Вау. Принцесс буквально _обчищают_.

Твайлайт фыркнула. 

\- Что ж, принцесса Селестия всегда говорила мне, что заполнять налоговые декларации того не стоит. - сказала она. - Так, а теперь повернись и дай мне посмотреть на тебя. 

Никс встала и обернулась. Она была одета в легкое летнее платье дизайна Рерити, которое скрашивало ее внешний вид до более "летнего". Ее крылья были прикрыты - не спрятаны, только слегка прикрыты - легким тонким полотном на плечах. Рерити мудро решила, что Никс не должна ни скрывать свою аликорнью натуру, ни открыто выставлять ее напоказ; она утверждала, что любой подход привлечет внимание. Можно было заметить, что Никс была аликорном, но если она не станет размахивать крыльями из-под ткани, нужно было бы ее довольно внимательно рассмотреть, чтобы увидеть.

Ансамбль несколько омрачали солнцезащитные очки. Чуткие глаза Никс все еще болели из-за ослепительного света дня Кристальной Империи, так что с этим ничего не поделаешь. К счастью, Твайлайт удалось найти солнцезащитные очки меньшего размера, чем та огромная пара, которую Никс нацепила по прибытии. 

\- Вот, красиво, как на картинке. - сказала она. - Даже в этих очках ты выглядишь как кинозвезда.

\- О да, я великолепна. - сказала Никс, вставая в позу. Она выставила копыто, задрав носик. - Нет, без автографов, пожалуйста…

Твайлайт усмехнулась и поднялась. 

\- А как я выгляжу? 

На ней было платье, немного напоминающее платье с первого Гренд Галлопинг Гала. Хотя оно было более консервативным: высокий воротник заменил вырез с открытыми плечами, а юбка стала менее пышной и больше подходила к ее торсу. Оно хорошо сочеталось с ее прической в стиле Кристальной Империи.

\- Ты выглядишь очень красиво, мамочка. - сказала Никс. - Как и всегда.

\- Ты поосторожней, Твайлайт, она явно пытается тебя умаслить, - раздался голос Спайка через открытую дверь. Он вошел в комнату. Он выбрал свой универсальный смокинг... без шляпы и пары солнцезащитных очков. Никс показала ему язык: он весело показал язык в ответ.

\- Выглядишь замечательно, Спайк, - сказала Твайлайт.

\- Как и всегда. - согласился Спайк, ловко поправляя галстук. - Но серьезно, ты действительно хорошо выглядишь, Твайлайт.

\- Спасибо, Спайк. - сказала Твайлайт. - И тебе тоже спасибо, Никс. 

Твайлайт рассеянно разгладила юбку своей магией. 

\- Пойдемте, присоединимся к Кейденс и Шайнинг Армору.

\- Так из-за чего весь сыр-бор? - спросил Спайк, когда они вышли из королевских покоев в зал.

\- Кейденс собирается сделать официальное объявление об охоте за гробницей канцлера Левел Хеда. - сказала Твайлайт. - Она хочет, чтобы пони Кристальной Империи знали, что мы задумали - и чтоб знали, кто будет охотиться.

\- Ты! - сказала Никс, подпрыгнув.

Твайлайт усмехнулась. 

\- Да, я. Но не только: будут участвовать и другие пони. Некоторые пони из Кристальной Империи; некоторые из Эквестрии. Принцесса Селестия и Принцесса Луна обе очень заинтересованы в этой экспедиции: они говорят, что последствия отразятся на обеих странах и во всем мире!

\- Уф, и никакого стресса, - проворчал Спайк. Он сделал мысленную заметку начать запасаться игрушками, снимающими стресс, и ромашковым чаем: что-то подсказывало ему, что Твайлайт с угрожающей скоростью употребит и то, и другое. (1)

В коридоре они встретили Кейденс и Шайнинг Армора. Кейденс была в королевской тиаре, шейной гривне[1] и сандалиях; Шайнинг Армор в парадной форме. 

\- Ага, значит, все готовы? - сказал Шайнинг Армор. Последовал приглушенный хор соглашений.

Кейденс сделала паузу. 

\- Погодите... - она посмотрела на Никс, затем посмотрела на Твайлайт.   
\- Нам всем пока что везет. Кристальные пони не связывают появление Никс с Найтмер Мун....

\- Они даже не знают о Найтмер Мун. - заметил Спайк. - Они ж всё проспали.

\- Совершенно верно. Но здесь будут пони из прессы, и фотографы, и радио, и... давайте не будем испытывать удачу.

В голове Твайлайт промелькнуло несколько потенциальных заголовков. Она вздрогнула. 

\- Хотите, я схожу за её маскировкой? - неуверенно сказала Твайлайт. Она знала, как Никс ненавидит, когда ей закрывают крылья - это было неудобно, и было легко перегреться.

\- В этом нет необходимости. - сказала Кейденс. - Сейчас. 

Она прижала кончик своего рога ко лбу Никс.

Никс пискнула, когда странное ощущение покалывания охватило ее от кончика рога до копыт. Она посмотрела на себя: ее чернильно-черная шерстка теперь стала снежно-белой. Она мельком увидела свое отражение в ближайшей стене. Странно. 

\- _Я немного похожа на Свити Бель_. - подумала она. - _Только грива и хвост не такие курчавые..._

Вот, - удовлетворенно сказала Кейденс. - должно хватить на весь день. По крайней мере, этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы отвлечь любое излишнее внимание.

Твайлайт выглядела так, будто собиралась возразить, но прикусила нижнюю губу и кивнула. 

\- Полагаю, так будет лучше, - сказала она. С тех пор, как ей вернули Никс, Твайлайт придерживалась политики казуальной анонимности с Никс. Хотя она старалась не делать ничего, что могло бы привлечь внимание пони к себе или к её дочке, она также не скрывала Никс и её личность. Слишком много пони уже знали Никс: кроме того, она хотела, чтобы у Никс было как можно более настолько нормальное жеребячество, насколько возможно - а какое же это жеребячество, если ты постоянно прячешься под маскировкой?

Пока это работало. Все пони в Понивилле уже знали Никс, и склонность пони игнорировать или забывать то, что не привлекало их внимание нарочно, работала в их пользу. (2) Но Твайлайт знала, когда нужно идти на компромисс: не было смысла давать прессе какой-либо возможности для разжигания национальной паники.

\- Только на один вечер, милая. - сказала она Никс, прижимаясь к ней носом. - Хорошо?

Никс кивнула, все еще оглядываясь. 

\- Все в порядке. - сказала она. - Просто чувство странное...

\- Что, чешется? - спросила Твайлайт.

\- Нет, не _так_. - попыталась объяснить Никс. Она снова посмотрела на свое отражение. - Просто странно это - быть другого цвета.

Твайлайт тихонько акнула.

\- Что ж, не будем заставлять наших гостей ждать. - сказал Шайнинг Армор. Он казался немного нервным. - Готовы, дамы? 

Все они поспешили к банкетному залу, Спайк шел сзади, королевские стражники - за ними.

Кейденс, Шайнинг и их советники обсуждали, как сделать объявление. Они устроили банкет, на который были приглашены и знать Кристальной Империи, и пресса. Это была дипломатическая тактика, старая, как сам мир; не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что новости, как правило, воспринимаются более дружелюбно, когда у пони полон желудок и чашка. К счастью, Кейденс не поддалась тому же концептуальному дрейфу, который преследовали большинство культур - сращиванию времени, традиций и формальностей, которые превратили то, что должно было быть приятным застольем, в душное, нервное испытание. Это же был не предвыборно-агитационный банкет, только не в смену Кейденс: еда была хорошей, сытной, простой и обильной, напитки подавали в больших чашках, а порции были обширными.

И да, в Империи были дворяне, хотя они были даже новее их новой принцессы. Сомбра уничтожил все существующие благородные семьи и стер с лица Земли все следы их родословных, которые смог найти. Кейденс находилась в иронически завидном положении, когда смогла выбирать новых пони для дарования титулов рыцаря и барона, лорда и леди. Следовательно, дворянских титулов пока было немного. Кейденс хотела создать систему, как в Эквестрии, но казалось, что все, что сформировалось, придется радикально изменить просто из-за отсутствия достаточного количества лордов, чтобы заполнить Дом.

Пока все это было вилами по воде писано; восстановление и выздоровление Империи имело прецедент, и на данный момент Кейденс была абсолютным правителем, а ее немногие избранные среди Знати были надзирателями, каждому из которых была предоставлена часть имперской территории от имени Кейденс. Следовательно, дворяне и придворные, к которым она собиралась обратиться, были пугливыми ребятами: многие из них уже проявили упорство в своих интригах и вмешательстве во власть, не будучи убеждены в том, что их положение власти и престижа сохранится, и в результате взяли на себя удручающую краткосрочную перспективу. Дворяне Кантерлота заключали соглашения, союзы и закулисные сделки, чтобы выиграть шанс получить немного больше престижа при дворе. С другой стороны, эти придворные играли в "быструю попу", решив ковать, пока горячо. Кейденс постоянно старалась их убедить, что их позиция действительно навсегда.

Будем надеяться, что некоторые из заявлений, которые королевская чета должна была сделать на этом банкете, развеют их опасения.

Они прибыли в сияющий банкетный зал, ослепительный эффект Кристального Сердца окутал их, когда они вошли в дверь. Было еще рано: пони слонялись, болтали друг с другом, те, что из прессы, болтали с различными дворянами или их помощниками в надежде на скорую сенсацию. Операторы настраивали свое оборудование, чтобы получить лучший ракурс, или ходили, делая холостые снимки со своими фотовспышками, в то время как другие - предположительно с радиостанций - устанавливали микрофон и звуковую систему во главе банкетного стола, где должны были сесть Шайнинг Армор и Кейденс.

Вскоре трое взрослых увлеклись беседой с одним из представителей новой титулованной знати, который нервничал по поводу того или иного торгового соглашения и того, как оно повлияет на бизнес в его сообществе. Никс обнаружила, что слова пролетают мимо её ушей, и ей быстро стало скучно. Она отодвинулась от Твайлайт - совсем немного! - чтобы она могла понаблюдать, как пони настраивает звуковую систему. Это был потрепанный голубовато-бирюзовый земной пони с микрофоном в виде кьютимарки и огромными наушниками, обернутыми вокруг его головы. Он лежал на полу под трибуной, возился с проводами и кабелями и коробкой, покрытой циферблатами. Время от времени он останавливался и стучал по микрофону, заставляя громкоговорители издавать звуки, затем качал головой, когда слышал в наушниках, и возвращался к проводам.

Через мгновение он заметил крошечную белую кобылку, наблюдающую за его работой. 

\- Эй, малышка, не поможешь? - сказал он. Она огляделась и указала на себя копытом. - Да, ты. Будь добра, запрыгни на вон тот стул и скажи что-нибудь в микрофон.

Никс моргнула. 

\- Хорошо, - сказала она. Как он и попросил, она забралась на стул и столкнулась с этим инопланетным устройством. Она заколебалась и посмотрела на пони-технаря. 

\- Эм, а что мне сказать? - неуверенно спросила она.

Пони отодвинул наушники от уха. 

\- Что, малышка?

\- Эм, что мне сказать, сэр? - переспросила Никс. Она пыталась быть вежливой, и его резкие манеры заставляли ее нервничать. Ее голос был чуть громче, чем у Флаттершай.

Технарь закатил глаза. 

\- Просто скажи "проверка", лады, малая? - он нацепил наушники на уши и сунул голову обратно под стол. - Только скажи громко и четко, чтобы я мог услышать.

Никс кивнула и глубоко вдохнула.

А сейчас нужно объяснить несколько вещей. У Никс в тот момент своей жизни не было абсолютно никакого личного опыта с микрофонами, динамиками или каким-либо более современным оборудованием для звукового вещания. Будучи кобылкой, она видела в Понивилле только пони, пользующихся мегафонами. В роли Найтмер Мун она полагалась на Королевский Кантерлотский голос. Мораль сей сказки такова: если хочешь, чтобы тебя услышали - говори громко. Поэтому, когда взрослый пони с большими наушниками на ушах попросил её сказать что-то достаточно громко, чтобы он услышал, она поверила ему на слово.

Это был не Королевский Кантерлотский голос, но Луна бы поаплодировала.

\- _**ПРО-ВЕРКААААААА!!!!**_

Стены банкетного зала завибрировали от звука более чем в сотню децибел. Пони по всей комнате чуть не выпрыгнули из своих шкур. Динамики застонали от боли, как морские твари, начали плеваться искрами и дымом, в то время как несчастный технарь под столом пинал задними ногами в воздухе и выл, как древесный волк, который упал в дровокол.

Никс дала стрекача.

Пони потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что произошло. Когда они поняли, раздался задушевный смех, когда несчастная кобылка рванула назад и зарылась лицом в юбку матери. Смех только усилился, когда появился технарь, слегка покачиваясь и сердито оглядываясь, а из его наушников поднимались струйки дыма.

\- Уф! Никс, что случилось...? - воскликнула Твайлайт, когда Никс врезалась ей в бок. Никс отказалась объяснять, пытаясь спрятаться в складках юбки Твайлайт, когда отовсюду понеслось смущающее количество вспышек. 

\- Он сам меня попросил, - все, что она сумела выдавить.

К счастью, шеф-повар и официанты выбрали этот момент, чтобы выйти и объявить, что еда готова. Все пони весело потянулись к своим местам, а их аппетиты подогревались недолгим ожиданием.

Основные банкетные столы были устроены в форме огромной подковы, с главным столом и трибуной выступающих на вершине кривой. Кейденс и Шайнинг Армор, конечно же, сидели за главным столом. Кейденс села в центре стола, справа от нее располагался подиум, а слева - Шайнинг Армор. Твайлайт, Никс и Спайк, ближайшие родственники Шайнинга, сидели слева от Шайнинга в вышеупомянутом порядке, в то время как герцог, герцогиня и мэр Имперского города сидели с правой стороны подиума. Два или три высокопоставленных офицера (или пони, которые скоро станут ими, когда будет сделано объявление), сидели по обе стороны, а за ними (вниз по подкове) следовали бизнесмены, сановники, высокопоставленные правительственные чиновники и их семьи. Пресса, различные второстепенные знаменитости и политические прихвостни сидели за множеством отдельных столиков в центре комнаты, окруженные широкими концами подковы; обслуживающий персонал сновал между островками и по окрестностям, предлагая гостям различные блюда.

Несмотря на то, что зал был достаточно большим для проведения турнира по хуфболу, он был забит до отказа. Между сверкающими кристальными стенами, огромными потолочными люстрами и тоннами - в прямом и переносном смысле - блеска Кристальной Империи, Никс смотрела на гигантскую шкатулку для драгоценностей или оживающую коллекцию кристальных фигурок.

Никс оглядела комнату. Большая часть происходящей суеты казалась ей бессмысленной и сбивающей с толку, а для молодой кобылки эти чувства были близкими родственниками. Официант подал суп (и все? Суп? У них не банкет разве?), поэтому она проигнорировала их и начала сканировать толпу, чтобы увидеть, не узнает ли она кого-нибудь из пони. Вдруг здесь есть Вандерболты или кто-то еще.

К своему удивлению, она действительно увидела кого-то, кого знала. За одним из маленьких круглых столов, в самом начале, сидел знакомый белый жеребенок-единорожек. Это был Брайт Айз, жеребенок из кинотеатра. Она почти - _почти_! - выкрикнула его имя, но опомнилась в последнюю секунду. Вместо этого она радостно помахала копытом единорожку.

...Который ее увидел и уставился на нее в полном замешательстве. Никс потребовалось мгновение, чтобы осознать: она была черной, когда он видел ее в последний раз, а теперь она была блестящей белой. Она шлепнула себя копытом по лицу.

Быстро оглянувшись, чтобы убедиться, что никто не смотрит в ее сторону, Никс подняла солнцезащитные очки и позволила жеребенку увидеть ее глаза. Губы Брайт Айз образовали букву "о", когда он увидел ее кошачьи глаза. Он выглядел немного недоуменно, но улыбнулся и помахал в ответ.

Твайлайт заметила. 

\- Перестань. - прошептала она. Спустя мгновение она спросила. - Кому ты там махала?

\- Вон тому жеребенку, - сценическим шепотом сказала Никс, указывая на Брайт Айз.

Твайлайт посмотрела, куда показывает Никс. 

\- О, ты нашла здесь друга? - сказала она довольно. - Где ты его встретила?

\- Эм, в кинотеатре. - сказала Никс. Она вспомнила некоторые моменты той маленькой прогулки, о которой они с дядей Шайни забыли рассказать Твайлайт, и внезапно ОЧЕНЬ заинтересовалась своим супом. Она поспешно зачерпнула немного. - Эмм. Что это за суп?

\- Буйабес[2], по-моему. - сказала отвлеченная вопросом Твайлайт. - Когда...

\- Что-то он слабенький совсем. Думаю, ему нужно больше буйи.

\- Когда ты ходила в кинотеатр? - терпеливо и настойчиво спросила Твайлайт.

\- Эм, дядя Шайни меня со Спайком сводил, - небрежно сказала Никс. Слишком небрежно.

Твайлайт, может, и удочерила её совсем недавно, но её материнские инстинкты были полностью активны. Она подозрительно сузила глаза: Никс явно что-то скрывала. 

\- Да ну? И что же вы смотрели?"

\- Кажется, фильм назывался "Туда и обратно". 

Никс поспешно зачерпнула еще супа.

\- Кажется? - переспросила Твайлайт, теперь уже точно подозревая. Никс лишь что-то пробормотала под нос. - Никс, в кинотеатре что-то случилось?

Никс сглотнула и поспешно набрала в рот еще "буя беса", затем указала на свой закрытый рот. Мол, не могу говорить - полный рот...

Твайлайт раздраженно поджала губы. 

\- _Хорошо, сменим тактику_ ", - подумала она. 

\- Шайни? - слащаво сказала Твайлайт, обращаясь к брату.

Шайнинг Армор поднял глаза от своей тарелки, насторожив уши. 

\- Да?

\- Я слышала, вы с Никс на днях ходили в кино. - сказала Твайлайт. - У вас ведь не было никаких _проблем_?

Шайни был далеко не тупым: он слышал резкость в голосе младшей сестры. Он также увидел свою племянницу через плечо, уставившуюся на него, сложив копыта в молитве и безмолвно изрекающую " _пожалуйста!_ " Он также прекрасно понимал, что и у него самого будут немалые проблемы, если правда об их маленьком фиаско в кинотеатре станет известна. Он сделал быстрый словесный финт. 

\- О, ммм... о, суп нравится, а, Никс?

Со сверхъестественной скоростью Никс сумела развернуться и начать черпать суп, прежде чем Твайлайт обернулась. 

\- Мммм, - сказала Никс между глотками. - Мама говорит, что это буя-бес.

Шайнинг Армор посмотрел на свою тарелку. 

\- Нужно больше буйи.

\- Я тоже так подумала...

\- Вы двое... - раздраженно сказала Твайлайт. - _Расскажите, что случилось в кинотеатре..._

\- Когда я ем, я глух и нем, - пробормотал Шайнинг, пробуя суп.

\- Умгу, - согласилась Никс.

Твайлайт раздраженно застонала и вскинула копыта к небу. 

\- Ну и ладно. У меня есть _другие_ способы узнать... - сказала она с оттенком угрозы.

\- Нету, я уже купил его молчание мешком изумрудов, - Шайнинг даже от ложки не оторвался, когда сказал это.

Твайлайт уставилась на него, затем повернулась и посмотрела на Спайка. Который внезапно напустил на себя невинность. 

\- Извини, Твай. Соглашение о конфиденциальности. - сказал он. - Кстати, хороший суп. Попробуй.

Твайлайт посмотрела на Кейденс, безмолвно умоляя о помощи. Наследная принцесса Кристальной Империи не помогла. Она была слишком занята тем, что пыталась сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица и притвориться, что ничего не слышит.

Твайлайт злобно посмотрела на всю свою семью. К счастью, все они были избавлены от ужасной участи после прибытия салата.

===============================

Трапеза прошла без происшествий. Никс находила эту процедуру запутанной и немного раздражающей: жизнь с Твайлайт приучила ее к "одному блюду на тарелку", и ее учили мыть за собой тарелку. А здесь они меняли тарелки или чаши, и чаще всего прежде, чем она успевала закончить! Твайлайт ничего не говорила, поэтому Никс решила, что на этот раз все в порядке.

Однако она была довольно голодная, и то, что официанты уносили ее тарелку в середине трапезы, начинало действовать ей на нервы. Она начала было ныть, когда официантка забрала ее недоеденный салат, что она "же еще не доела!", но Твайлайт успокоила ее и сказала, что еды будет много, просто съешь кое-что из того, что будет дальше. Никс послушно проглотила жалобы. Но она привыкла пристально смотреть на официантов, если они шли слишком быстро. Официанты и официантки, будучи профессионалами своего дела, не обращали внимания на ее хмурый вид и продолжали выполнять свою задачу.

Наконец-то появился десерт. К удовольствию Никс, это было мороженое в виде толстых извивающихся лепестков[3], напоминающих огромную розу. На этот раз она не возражала против того, что повара сделали её еду расфуфыренной. 

\- Что это за мороженое? - спросила она шепотом Твайлайт, беря ложку.

\- Это джелато[4], - прошептала Твайлайт в ответ.

Озадаченная Никс ткнула в него ложкой. 

\- А какой у джелато вкус?

Твайлайт закатила глаза. 

\- Ешь уже десерт...

Никс подчинилась. Судя по вкусу, джелато был клубничный. Она с удовольствием принялась уплетать. 

\- _Я_ _**укушу**_ _этого официанта, если он посмеет_ _**это**_ _забрать_ , - подумала она.

К счастью, никто никого не укусил. (3) Когда пони откинулись на своих местах и начали болтать между собой и переваривать еду, принцесса Кейденс встала и подошла к трибуне с микрофоном. Ложки задержались над недоеденными десертами, заморгали лампы-вспышки, и бесчисленные пони затаили дыхание.

\- Друзья мои, пони Кристальной Империи... нет-нет, продолжайте есть. - сказала она с улыбкой. - Десерт превосходный, не пропадать же ему. Друзья мои пони, мы благодарим вас за ваше участие. Нам предстоит обсудить несколько вопросов. Уже почти как два года, с момента последнего падения короля Сомбры, я ваша принцесса. Это было время выздоровления и адаптации для всех нас, пока вносилось множество изменений, чтобы адаптировать Империю к новому миру, в котором она оказалась...

Речь в таком духе продолжалась несколько минут. Большая её часть пролетела мимо ушей Никс. Когда она закончила, все вежливо зааплодировали; затем она дала слово дяде Шайни - "Принцу-консорту Шайнинг Армору" - и отошла в сторону, когда он поднялся на подиум.

\- Спасибо. Моим долгом и честью в этот переходной период было служить вашим временным Капитаном Гвардии. Конечно, мы знаем, что это вызвало некоторую неуверенность и... неудовлетворенность... у некоторых из вас. - Он сделал паузу и прочистил горло. Несколько пони выглядели нервными, как будто он ткнул в них копытом. - Я знаю... и понимаю. Но, как и многие другие временные меры, это было необходимо. Однако мы наконец достигли точки, когда постоянные силы Кристальной Империи готовы. Так что для меня большая честь представить вам новых Капитанов Гражданской, Национальной и Королевской Гвардии.

Два кристальных жеребца и одна кобыла, все в парадных мундирах, поднялись под восторженные аплодисменты и удивленные бормотания. Никс наклонилась к матери. 

\- Почему все ведут себя так странно? - прошептала она.

\- Не знаю, Никс. - призналась Твайлайт. - Может, потому что среди них кобыла?

\- _Не совсем_. - прошептал голос им обеим в уши. Они удивленно огляделись. Хотя выражение лица Кейденс не изменилось, Твайлайт видела, как ее рог слабо мерцает. 

\- _Ага, заклинание "Свист Ветра"_ , - поняла Твайлайт.

Принцесса продолжала "говорить", поднося бокал к губам, чтобы скрыть заклинание. 

\- _Традиционно в Империи главой личной гвардии Короля или Королевы была кобыла_. - пояснила она. - _Никогда жеребец. Думайте об этом, что хотите. Назначить жеребца, отвечающего за защиту короны, - это для них... необычно, как и возложить на кобылу функции гражданского правопорядка. Отличающиеся взгляды на то, где находится задняя часть стада, я думаю_.

Никс не совсем понимала, что все это означает, но решила не заморачиваться. Некоторые вещи, над которыми тряслись пони, просто сбивали ее с толку. Она смотрела, как дядя Шайни снова сел. Он выглядел... печальным и усталым.

Кейденс снова поднялась на подиум. 

\- Это было лишь первое из нескольких объявлений, которые мы хотели сделать для пони Кристальной Империи. - сказала она. - Во-первых, я рада сообщить, что в соответствии с Конституцией Кристальной Империи переходная палата утвердила окончательную дату выборов...

Так продолжалось несколько минут, пока Кейденс объявляла несколько новых законов, отмену некоторых других, новые строительные проекты, встречу по торговому соглашению... в глубине души Никс обнаружила, что думала, что она очень-очень рада, что все-таки не стала править Эквестрией. Похоже, работы тут пруд пруди - и к тому же скучной. И это при том, что ты нравишься пони и они хотят, чтобы ты была правителем!

В речи Кейденс состоялась долгая пауза, когда пони аплодировали и сверкали лампы-вспышки. Никто другой не заметил бы, но у Кейденс слегка задрожали крылья, когда она приготовилась сделать последнее объявление дня. 

\- И последний вопрос, который мы рассмотрим сегодня. - сказала она спокойным и чистым голосом. - В связи с недавними открытиями и недавними откровениями, обнаруженными мною в надежных источниках, как принцесса Кристальной Империи, я собираюсь поручить королевский исторический и археологический проект. Проект, который будет иметь большое историческое значение как для Кристальной Империи, так и для Эквестрии.... и, возможно, для всего вида пони. - При этом по толпе прокатился ропот. - Чтобы дать вам полную информацию об этом проекте, я представляю вам пони, которую я выбрала для руководства этим проектом: Твайлайт Спаркл, ученицу принцессы Селестии.

Твайлайт глубоко вдохнула и успокоилась. Никс наклонилась и успокаивающе ткнула ее носом, когда она поднялась. Твайлайт улыбнулась ей, а затем обратила внимание на подиум. Она обратилась к толпе, которая находилась где-то там, под сверкающими лампочками-вспышками.

\- С тех пор, как я прибыла сюда, я принимала участие в реорганизации и реструктуризации огромной библиотеки Кристальной Империи. - сказала она. - В ходе моей работы я познакомилась с историей и фольклором Кристальной Империи. В частности, с историей ее основания канцлером Левел Хедом. - Некоторые пони воскликнули: в конце концов, это была их популярная народная сказка. - И к своему удивлению, обнаружила связь с легендой Эквестрии о Дне Согревающего Очага. То, что я узнала здесь, от вас, приведет к большим изменениям в учебниках истории Эквестрии. Не говоря уже о том, что в Историческом Обществе Эквестрии будет много криков и рвания гривы. 

Ее сухое заявление было встречено смехом.

\- Но то, что было обнаружено, выходит за рамки исправления и пересмотра старых народных сказок... какими важными они ни были. - продолжила она. - Выяснилось, что само основание вашей нации было основано на научных открытиях - целой области знаний, меняющих мир, - которые были потеряны в песках времени. Открытия, совершенные вашими же основателями о природе самой магии. - Толпа что-то забормотала. - Те, с кем я разговаривала, даже те, кто сейчас среди вас, считают эти утверждения преувеличением или фальсификацией, вещами, добавленными фольклорными и сказочными авторами постфактум, чтобы скрасить историю. (Это было правдой: хоть кристальные пони и знали легенды о том, что канцлер создал Кристальное Сердце, даже их историки сочли это недоразумением или искажением - они решили, что канцлер лишь наблюдал за работой или, в лучшем случае, просто был каменным фермером, который предоставил кристалл, из которого единороги создали сердце.) Но я сама видела, что это неправда. Доказательства подлинности сказки скудны, но надежны. (Опять же, правда. Она добыла их сама. С помощью Кейденс и под покровом темноты она исследовала Сердце. У всей магии был свой собственный отпечаток. Магия Дискорда в корне отличалась от магии единорогов: магия аликорнов была близка, но все же уникальна... И хотя внешние слои Сердца явно имели характерный отпечаток работы единорога, в основе его магии была "подпись", которую Твайлайт никогда не видела ни у единорогов, ни у аликорнов, ни у драконеквусов, ни у какой-либо другой магической расы.) Древние земные пони действительно практиковали настоящую, ими же созданную магию.

В комнате возникло ощущение изумления. 

\- Более того, архивы указывают на то, что канцлер Левел Хед приложил усилия, чтобы сохранить свою работу от разрушительного воздействия времени даже после его смерти. Эти секреты, возможно, были утеряны временем, _но их еще можно восстановить_. В этих целях, ради науки и ради улучшения ситуации земных пони, кристальных пони и всех племен пони, я возглавлю совместную экспедицию пони Эквестрии и Кристальной Империи, чтобы найти и раскопать потерянную гробницу канцлера Левел Хеда.

Бормотание толпы переросло в рев. Пони из газет поднялись на ноги, пытаясь перекричать друг друга. Моргающие лампы-вспышки превратились в поток света, от которого у Никс заслезились глаза даже сквозь тонированные очки. Она подняла копыто, пытаясь прикрыть глаза. От ламп ее передняя нога становилась то черной, то белой каждый раз, когда они вспыхивали...

Нет. Дело было не в тенях. _Ее копыто действительно стало черным_. Каждый раз, когда моргала вспышка, ее снежно-белая "маскировка" на мгновение исчезала. А теперь вспышки стали такими частыми и быстрыми, что казалось, что на ней вообще не было чар.

Никс почувствовала, как ее паника нарастает. Она посмотрела на Спайка, который смотрел на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. 

\- О, - услышала она его слова.

Они переглянулись, как бы спрашивая:

_Что нам делать?_

\- Это ОНА!

Никс в панике пискнула и чуть не выпрыгнула из собственной шкуры. Кто-то ее заметил! Ее маскировка провалилась, и кто-то заметил ее и узнал! Все кончено! Она отчаянно огляделась. Это ведь не Брайт Айз? Нет, вон он, за своим столом, закрывает рот копытами. Он смотрел на...

Никс проследила его взгляд до другого стола. Там сидела пара аристократов и жеребенок в неудобном на вид костюме а-ля лорд Фаунтлерой[5]. Никс почти сразу узнала жеребенка: это был главный хулиган из кинотеатра. Он отодвинулся, вжался отцу в бок, и он указывал прямо на нее дрожащим копытом и широко раскрытыми глазами. 

\- _Это она! Это вампони!_ \- взвизгнул он высоким, как у кобылки, голосом.

_О нет._

Внимание толпы переключилось на жеребенка. Его родители начали ругать его за то, что он устроил сцену: он же протестовал во все горло, что нет, она вампони, это уловка, она и ее приспешники ночи нападут на них всех и высосут всю их кровь...

Смущенная семья наконец бросила это безуспешное дело и поспешно выбежала за дверь к удивлению и неожиданности толпы. Пока все смотрели вслед уходящей семье, которая развела этот непонятный сыр-бор, Никс воспользовалась возможностью исчезнуть и нырнула под стол.

Спустя мгновение к ней присоединился Спайк; за это она была готова его обнять. 

\- Так, и что же нам делать? - пробормотал он себе под нос.

\- Может, проползем под столами к двери? - прохныкала Никс.

Спайк покачал головой. 

\- Слишком далеко, не доберемся. - сказал он. - Давай просто побудем здесь, пока не предоставится шанс...

Подол скатерти (к счастью, не со стороны гостей) поднялся. Оба посмотрели вверх - это был Шайнинг Армор. Он наклонялся набок, насколько мог, глядя на них краем глаза. 

\- Что. Лягать. Происходит?? - он прошипел сквозь зубы, отчаянно улыбаясь.

\- Фотовспышки. - сказал Спайк. - От них маскировка Никс глючит.

Шайнинг выпрямился и посмотрел на фотографов перед ним. Похоже, они использовали довольно стандартное оборудование, обычные камеры с этими новыми вспышками, изготовленными из кристаллов... 

\- Конские яблоки. - пробормотал он себе под нос. - Волшебные кристаллы, которые они используют для фотовспышек, должно быть, раскрывают иллюзии. (4) 

Он откинулся назад и быстро подумал. 

\- Так, Никс, тебе надо в туалет.

\- Нет, не надо, - озадаченно ответила Никс. Сейчас совсем не ко времени...

\- Еще как надо, - Шайнинг махнул копытом, чтобы она вышла.

\- Что? Ааа, - Никс поспешно выбралась из-под стола, Спайк - за ней. Шайнинг Армор небрежно вывел ее из комнаты, лениво улыбаясь и говоря "поездочка в комнату для кобылок", в кого бы они не врезались, какой заботливый дядюшка... по случайному совпадению стоя так, что он закрывал её от камер и их мигающих стробоскопов. Из-за шума по поводу объявления Твайлайт (которая начала отвечать на вопросы аудитории) и затяжного отвлечения внимания из-за вскрика жеребчика, они вышли в вестибюль невредимыми.

Все трое вздохнули с облегчением, когда за ними закрылись двери. 

\- Что теперь? - спросила Никс.

\- Теперь мы отведем тебя в королевские покои. - сказал дядя Шайнинг. - Слава Создателю, тут никаких камер нет... упс.

\- Ваше Величество!

Никс посмотрела, кто это. Они были не одни в вестибюле - тут еще были хулиган из кинотеатра и его семья. Хулигана явно конкретно оттаскала за уши, видимо, половина расширенной семьи за то, что устроил сцену. Отец, лысеющий, широкоплечий пони, который выглядел скорее как кто-то, у кого прибавилось невидимого груза на плечах за слишком короткое время, увидел принца-консорта и его племянницу и повел свою группку в их сторону, таща сына зубами за ухо. Жеребенок взвизгнул, но послушно поплелся.

\- _О, Создатель, спокойствие, только спокойствие_ , - пробормотал Шайнинг Армор Спайку и Никс под нос. 

\- Да, чем могу помочь? - сказал он, улыбаясь приближающимся пони.

Группа дошла до них. Отец выплюнул ухо сына и бегло поклонился принцу-консорту. 

\- Ваше Величество, мы просто хотели искренне извиниться за тот конфуз. - сказал он. - Мой мальчик насмотрелся этих окаянных "кинофильмов ужасов", которые сейчас в моде, и, боюсь, они сделали его… несколько возбужденным и испорченным…

\- _Вовсе нет_!

Морщинистая кобыла, предположительно матриарх семьи, слегка шлепнула его по уху. 

\- Ну-ка молчи, - сказала она.

\- …Экхем. В общем, приносим свои извинения, - неловко закончил отец.

\- Ну, да... жеребята, - небрежно сказал Шайнинг Армор.

\- Именно. ...А ты, Грегори, подойди и извинись перед юной леди! - рявкнул отец.

Лицо мальчика было полно ярости, но когда он взглянул на Никс, он сразу же испугался. 

\- Не буду! Я видел то, что видел. Она вампони. Та самая, о которой я вам рассказывал! Из кинотеатра!

\- Хватит молоть чепуху, Грегори, - устало сказала его мать.

\- Это правда! На ней просто магическая маскировка! - он драматично указал на нее, комически широко распахнув глаза, так сильно прижавшись к матери, что оттолкнул ее на шаг. - _Она ЗЛАЯ!!!_

Контраст между безумным театром одного актера жеребчика и крошечной белой кобылкой, одетую в платье с рюшами и просто стоящей с озадаченным видом, был слишком сильным. Шайнинг Армор едва подавил смех. 

\- Они все так выглядят в этом возрасте, малыш. - сказал он с ухмылкой. Никс бросила на него взгляд, сморщив нос. Он усмехнулся и подмигнул. - Не боись, мелкий, через несколько лет вы будете очень даже интересовать друг друга...

\- Фууу, - сказала Никс, с презрением глядя на жеребчика.

Грегори дико посмотрел на всех хихикающих взрослых вокруг него. 

\- Вы что, все ТУПЫЕ? Почему мне никто не верит? Она просто замаскировалась! - Его взгляд упал на повязку для волос Никс. - Вот, наверняка, повязка для волос её прячет... 

Он прыгнул вперед и попытался выдернуть повязку из гривы Никс.

Никс завизжала, сопротивляясь гораздо более крупному и агрессивному жеребенку. Присутствующие взрослые в шоке закричали, но прежде чем кто-либо успел двинуться, чтобы вмешаться...

_ВОП!_

Жеребенок откатился назад и с глухим стуком приземлился на спину. Он схватился передними копытами за нос и громко завыл. Все присутствующие удивленно разинули рот. Больше всего удивилась сама Никс: она сидела крупом на полу, уставившись на свое копыто. 

\- Я... я не хотела...

\- Думаю, на сегодня хватит. - вздохнул дядя Шайнинг. - Пойдем, Никс.

Отец Грегори шлепнул себя копытом по лицу, когда его жена и мать подняли воющего жеребчика. 

\- Отнеси его в карету, дорогая. - прорычал он через плечо. Он повернулся к Шайнинг Армору с извиняющимся лицом. - Ваше Величество, словами не передать...

Шайнинг Армор пристально посмотрел на него. 

\- Действия все равно говорят громче. - сказал он с лёгкой язвительностью в тоне. - Ваш жеребенок явно привык поднимать копыто на тех, кто меньше и слабее него. Вы бы уделили больше внимания тому, как вы его растите, если не хотите никого обидеть. Никс, Спайк, пойдемте. 

Спайк помог Никс подняться на ноги. Он хмурился и фыркал дымом, глядя на обеспокоенного придворного, когда они бежали за принцем-консортом.

Никс покорно побежала за дядей Шайнингом, потрясенная тем, что произошло. Она раньше никогда не подвергалась физическому нападению со стороны жеребчика. К тому же она никогда раньше не била жеребят. Ее внутренности дрожали: ей казалось, что десерт-мороженое сидит у нее в животе твердым ледяным шаром.

Шайнинг ничего не сказал, пока они не обогнули пару углов, и шум, который издавал жеребенок с окровавленным носом, наконец затих. 

\- Отличный удар. - пробормотал он, достаточно громко, чтобы Спайк и Никс услышали. - Тебя мать научила?

Спайк прыснул. Никс покраснела, и на её щеках появились ямочки. 

\- Н-нет. - сказала она. - Чесслово, оно… _оно само_!

\- Нечего было лезть. - сказал дядя Шайнинг. Он посерьезнел. - Вот тебе и жизненный урок: никогда не позволяй жеребчику или жеребцу так с тобой обращаться. Если попытается, врезай в нос, как вот сейчас. Понятно? 

Никс покорно кивнула.

\- У нас будут проблемы, нда? - пробормотал Спайк.

Шайнинг Армор вздохнул и пожал плечами, а затем усмехнулся. 

\- Один урок, который я усвоил на этом междусобойчике - проблемы возникают всегда. Обычно мелкие и глупые, и никогда не знаешь, из-за чего. Так что нет смысла беспокоиться заранее.

-Полностью согласен, - сказал Спайк, подняв большой палец вверх.

\- На данный момент, - сказал Шайнинг Армор, - я думаю, мы заслужили право спрятаться в своих комнатах от прессы до конца дня. Давайте вернемся в наши комнаты, прежде чем Никс придется опять кого-нибудь пнуть.

\- Эээй, - заскулила Никс. Шайнинг только усмехнулся и взъерошил ей гриву.

Они немного ускорили темп, а их настроение улучшилось.

===========================

А вот на следующий день все всплыло.

К счастью, этот день прошел без происшествий. Королевский двор и большая часть остальной части правительства были закрыты на выходные, поэтому королевская семья, включая племянницу, невестку и приемного драконенка, отдыхала в веселом безделье.

Большую часть предыдущего вечера неким дяде, племяннице и помощнику номер один пришлось объяснить свой внезапный уход, а впоследствии их допросили о событиях в некоем кинотеатре и о некоем скандале накануне вечером. К их большому облегчению, и дядя, и племянница отделались легким выговором за то, они не рассказали остальной семье о таких вещах. Никто не был доволен случившимся, но все согласились, что создавать больше проблем не имеет смысла, поэтому они встретили следующий день с более легким настроением.

Дядя Шайнинг наслаждался чтением, а тетя Кейденс решила испытать себя в выпечке печенья (план, сердечно одобренный Спайком, Пиви и Никс). Твайлайт, будучи трудоголиком, ненадолго ушла в библиотеку, чтобы найти еще кое-какие документы.

Что касается Никс, то от происшествия накануне вечером у нее кружилась голова, и в настоящее время у нее начинался приступ дурачества. Она кралась, закутавшись в одеяло, как в плащ с капюшоном, притворяясь "Злой Линдой, Злой Повелительницей Злостности" и делая всем "злые" заявления. Шайнинг Армор и Кейденс едва сдерживались, чтобы не расхохотаться.

Никс заковыляла в гостиную, как огромный лоскутный слизняк, и подкралась к креслу дяди Шайнинга. 

\- Ха, ха, ха, - прохрипела она квакающим голосом, как у лягушки из фильма, который они видели. - Я здесь! Злая Линда, Злая Повелительница Злостности. Я такая злааааая...

\- Да неужели? - сказал Шайнинг, переворачивая страницу.

\- Да-ссс. Я такая злая, что... _саму себя_ пугаю! Вот какая я злая.

\- Буду знать. - Шайнинг закусил щеку.

\- Я сейчас буду стоять здесь и посылать на тебя ЗЛО! - она замахала копытами на дядю. - _Зло, зло, зло, зло!_

Из кухни послышался звон. 

\- Что ж, не забудь послать зло в сторону кухни. - предложил он. - Похоже, первая партия печенья готова.

\- Ооо, - услышав эту новость, "Злая Линда" спрыгнула на пол и, сгорбившись, направилась на кухню, бормоча на ходу "зло, зло, зло". Шайнинг Армор усмехнулся и вернулся книге.

Кейденс только поставила в духовку следующий поднос с печеньем, когда обнаружила, что на кухне к ней присоединяется передвижная куча лоскутного одеяла. 

\- Это я, Злая Линда! - объявила куча, махнув двумя маленькими черными копытцами. - Повелительница Злостности!

\- А не хочется ли Злой Линде попробовать шоколадного печенья? - хихикнула Кейденс.

Курган одеял подумал над этим. 

\- Зависит от того, _злооооое_ ли это печенье?

\- Ну, если съешь слишком много, у тебя заболит живот, - сказала Кейденс.

\- Мне подходит, - сказала "Злая Линда". Она запрыгнула на стул у кухонного стола. Кейденс налила зловещему одеялу стакан молока и разложила на тарелке два теплых печенья. 

\- Ха-ха, - прохрипела Злая Линда. - Это я съем сейчас... - она подняла одно печенье. - А это позже...

\- Почему? - спросила Кейденс.

\- Чтобы испортить себе аппетит. Потому что я _злаааая_ , ха-ха-ха! - печенье исчезло под капюшоном лоскутного одеяла и послышалось громкое жевание. 

\- Ого, очень вкусно, тетя Кейденс! - воскликнула Никс своим нормальным голосом.

\- О, спасибо...

\- О нет! - внезапно сказала "Злая Линда".

\- Что?

\- Я - Злая Линда, Повелительница Злостности! А это было ХОРОШЕЕ печенье! - "Злая Линда" упала на пол. - О нет, о нет, что за мир, что за мир, кто бы мог подумать, что мое прекрасное зло может быть уничтожено таким хорошим маленьким печеньем, я таю, я тааааааю... благх, я мертва. 

Никс лежала на полу, высунув язык, а тетя Кейденс смеялась так сильно, что едва могла стоять.

Вошел Спайк с Пиви на голове. 

\- Эй, я почувствовал запах печенья. - сказал он. - Можно мне... 

Он остановился в дверном проеме и посмотрел на картину маслом: Никс валяется на полу, закутанная в лоскутное одеяло, со всеми четырьмя копытами в воздухе и крошками печенья на лице, Кейденс стоит у раковины, брызгая в лицо водой и пытаясь успокоить икоту стаканом воды. Он посмотрел на пару, наморщив брови. 

\- Может, мне вернуться, когда ситуация будет более логичной?"

Раздался звук открывающейся и закрывающейся двери. Никс вскочила на копыта. 

\- Мама вернулась! - она поспешно вытерла остатки печенья и поскакала в гостиную. Кейденс и Спайк понеслись за ней.

Они догнали ее в гостиной. Твайлайт действительно вернулась. Она выглядела невероятно измученной. 

\- Эй, Твайли, что случилось? - сказал дядя Шайнинг, откладывая книгу.

Твайлайт села на диван и открыла седельные сумки. Одна была набита документами, за которыми она пошла. Другая был набита газетами. 

\- Похоже, из воды сухими мы все же не вышли, - устало сказала она, открывая первую.

" _СПЕЦИАЛЬНОЕ ИЗДАНИЕ_ ", - гласил заголовок. - " _В условиях кризиса и противоречий, новый королевский проект_ ". 

Шайнинг и Кейденс внимательно изучили статьи. Большинство из них обсуждали объявления, сделанные вчера, особенно планируемую "экспедицию", чтобы раскопать потерянную гробницу. Было много болтовни и диких спекуляций, мнения и за, и против. 

\- Я не понимаю, чего ты, Твайли. - сказал Шайнинг, пожимая плечами. - Конечно, тут много отрицательного, но ничего, чего мы не ожидали...

\- Не обсуждения, Шайни. - сказала Твайлайт. - Фотографии. Смотри... 

Она пролистала несколько страниц: там были страницы с фотографиями, сделанными во время ужина. На некоторых была Никс.

 _Полностью черная_ Никс. Она была почти во всех фотках, и многие были полностью сосредоточены на ней. Никс уткнулась носом в Твайлайт, Никс хмуро смотрит на официантов и уплетает джелато, Никс машет другу... одному проницательному фотографу удалось сделать снимок, на котором она изо всех сил кричит в микрофон. Можно было увидеть её маленькие крылышки, когда она наклонилась вперед.

Шайнинг Армор ударил себя копытом по лицу. 

\- Точно. Заклинание маскировки мигало всякий раз, когда срабатывали лампы-вспышки, а они срабатывали только тогда, когда...

\- Когда делали фотографии. - закончила Твайлайт. Она пробежалась по страницам. - Они уже спекулируют: кто она? Почему она была замаскирована? И когда эти газеты доберутся до Эквестрии...

\- Все начнут расставлять маленькие милые черные аликорньи точки над и. - пробормотал Шайнинг Армор. - Молниеносно.

Никс закусила губу и прижалась к матери. 

\- Мне очень жаль... - сказала она.

\- Даже не думай. - шикнула Твайлайт. - Это не твоя вина. 

Она вздохнула. 

\- Рерити была права. Честность была бы лучшей политикой с самого начала. (5) - Она посмотрела на брата и невестку. - Так что же нам теперь делать?

Будем действовать по существу. - сказала принцесса Кейденс. - И будь что будет.

===========================

_1) Средняя продолжительность жизни стандартного стресс-мячика в волшебной хватке Твайлайт измерялась в минутах._

_2) Когда менее чем через год ответ на представление спасителей Эквестрии оставался "шо за элементы?" можно было понять, что у населения продолжительность концентрации внимания, как у мухи-однодневки._

_3) Хотя когда они подходили слишком близко, она настраивалась._

_4) Одно из последствий жизни в мире, где каждый второй объект, с которым ты сталкиваешься, волшебный. "Неожиданные побочные эффекты" - это еще мягко сказано._

_5) От того, что этот совет дала не Эпплджек, а Рерити - пони, которая каждое утро по два часа прятала лицо под слоями макияжа и накладными ресницами, и многие подозревали, что она пробралась в архивы Понивилля и замалевала возраст в собственном свидетельстве о рождении, было только больнее._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Шейная гривна - серебряное или золотое изделие в виде обруча, носившееся на шее, в том числе в Киевской Руси. Встречаются также варианты из бронзы и железа, витые и гладкие версии. Шейные гривны изготавливались из толстой проволоки, иногда перекрученной, с петлеобразно загнутыми концами.  
> [2] Буйабес - блюдо французской кухни, многокомпонентный рыбный суп, характерный для средиземноморского побережья Франции.  
> [3] https://www.google.com/search?num=10&hl=en&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1440&bih=732&q=gelato+flower&oq=gelato+flower&gs_l=img.3..0i24.966.4767.0.5029.17.13.2.2.2.0.137.1235.6j7.13.0...0.0...1ac.1.sEdTt8vUUhU  
> [4] Джелато - итальянский замороженный десерт из свежего коровьего молока, сливок и сахара, с добавлением ягод, орехов, шоколада и свежих фруктов. Джелато отличается от обычного мороженого низким содержанием молочных жиров: в джелато их в несколько раз меньше, чем в обычном мороженом.  
> [5] "Маленький лорд Фаунтлерой" - повесть Фрэнсис Бернетт. Отсылка, наверное, к тому, что чёрный бархатный костюм с кружевным воротником, подробно описанный Бернетт, оказал сильное влияние на то, как одевали своих детей представители американского среднего класса конца XIX века.


	13. Chapter 13

Поезд въехал на станцию Кристальной Империи, испуская клубы пара. Пони со всей Эквестрии вылетали из машин, стремясь опробовать копытами новую территорию, приветствуя друзей и близких, суетясь взад-вперед, пробираясь к семье или по делам. Из этой бесконечной массы приветствий и прощаний вышла пара единорогов средних лет. Кобыла бледно-лилового цвета с пурпурно-белой гривой и кьютимаркой в виде трех звезд, и жеребец голубого цвета с темно-синей гривой, с двумя полумесяцами на крупе. Жеребец тащил за собой огромную стопку чемоданов, изо всех сил пытаясь левитировать их. 

\- Знаешь, я все еще думаю, что надо было предупредить их, что мы приедем. - сказал он. - А то вдруг наше внезапное прибытие вызовет проблемы...

\- Ты о _наших_ детях говоришь, забыл? - ответила кобыла. - О наших сыне и дочке? Если бы мы сказали им заранее, она бы впала в Сумеречную Лихорадку…

\- А он наверняка забыл бы упомянуть и вспомнил бы в самую последнюю минуту, - признал жеребец, закатывая глаза.

Жена поцеловала его. 

\- Нечестно же, Найт Лайт. Он всего один разочек теряет связь - да еще и во время служебной командировки - и ему об этом век не дают забыть...

\- Он вернулся _помолвленным_ , Вельвет. - заметил Найт Лайт. - С принцессой! Это могло бы оправдать хотя бы одну-две открытки.

\- Как будто ты не знал, что они встречаются, когда она нянчила нашу младшую. - поддразнила Твайлайт Вельвет. - Научили тебя все время щуриться в телескоп. Ух ты, какое _блестящее_ местечко…

Родители Твайлайт и Шайнинга прибыли в Кристальную Империю.

Новости или фотографии Никс быстро распространились по Кантерлоту и остальной Эквестрии. В соответствии с предсказаниями Твайлайт, то немногое, что они уже обнаружили - сокращенные записи Левел Хеда - привело историков в ярость. Многие настаивали на том, что записи - подделка, некоторые утверждали о чем в голову взбредет - от аферы Кристальной Империи до давно забытого розыгрыша принцессы Селестии. (1)

Что касается обычных пони на улицах... ну, их реакцию трудно было оценить. Но Твайлайт Вельвет и Найт Лайт вырастили и Шайнинг Армора, и Твайлайт Спаркл, и когда дело касалось их детей, оно тут же начинало пахнуть керосином. Как только они увидели первую новость, они бросили все, вытащили багаж из камеры хранения и сели на следующий поезд в Кристальную Империю. Кто-то связался с их детьми, и да помилует Создатель их души, когда прибудут мама и папа Спаркл.

\- Боже, я и не ожидала, что будет так зябко. - сказала Вельвет, дрожа от холода, когда ветер забросил на платформу немного снега. На ее плечи опустилась шаль. 

\- О, спасибо, дорогой, - сказала она. - А теперь нужно найти какой-то способ добраться до дворца не пешком… - она оглядела дорожку в поисках подсказок.

\- Вас подвезти до дворца, я правильно расслышал? - раздался голос. Два Кантерлотских пони обернулись и увидели коренастого кристального пони, подтягивающего сани к вокзалу. - Два бита. Но за багаж еще два, - добавил он, глядя на пирамиду чемоданов.

\- Конечно, идеально! - сказала Вельвет. Вельвет заплатила жеребцу, пока ее муж загружал багаж. Они сели, и вскоре сани двинулись быстрой рысью. 

\- Накиньте одеяла на копыта, - сказал пони. - У нас впереди несколько минут езды, а обморожение вам ни к чему. 

Двое с радостью подчинились. 

\- Странная штука, - продолжал пони, бежа по снегу. - Вы уже вторые пассажиры, которых я отвожу во дворец в этом месяце...

===========================

Вскоре Никс услышала шум у входной двери королевских покоев. Похоже, дворецкий (2) с кем-то решил "переговорить". Она рысью прошла в холл и обнаружила дворецкого и двух взволнованных стражников посреди за дискуссией (3) с двумя старшими пони.

Честно говоря, Никс при других обстоятельствах узнала бы их. Твайлайт показала ей фотографии ее матери и отца - бабушки и дедушки Никс - и немного рассказала ей о них. Однако последние несколько дней было слишком много странных пони с включенными камерами, которые кричали, что хотят задать "всего лишь пару вопросов", и щелкали вспышками всем в лицо. На данный момент эти два пони были одеты в солнцезащитные очки, одежду с необычными цветами и туристические шляпы; кобыла спорила со скоростью пулемета со стражниками и дворецким (4) и размахивала блокнотом (5); у жеребца в зубах был мундштук[1], и, что самое тревожное, у него на шее был огромный фотоаппарат. (6)

При виде камеры Никс резко остановилась. Оба подняли глаза и увидели ее. Пара застыла на мгновение; затем кобыла засветилась радостной улыбкой. 

\- Ой, вот она! Скорее, Найт Лайт, фотографируй! - жеребец послушно сел и поднял фотоаппарат.

\- МААААМ! - Никс не теряла ни секунды: она развернулась и дала стрекача, словно Тирек, Дискорд и Кризалис мчались за ней по пятам.

Для Твайлайт Вельвет их маленькая встреча была чем-то вроде прозрения. После появления Найтмер Мун она... разрывалась на части. Возрождение самого опасного врага Эквестрии, на сей раз в ее собственном теле, стало ужасающим потрясением для каждого пони, и они с Найт Лайтом не были исключением. Затем последовало сбивающее с толку отречение от трона и все связанные с ним события... а затем шок от того, что они узнали по почте, что их дочь _удочерила_... заново ожеребяченную? Так, что ли?... Найтмер Мун...

Сначала Вельвет и Найт Лайт яростно протестовали. Они, естественно, разумно опасались за безопасность Твайлайт Спаркл, может быть, даже за ее свободную волю и здравомыслие, и, естественно, разумно умоляли Твайлайт передумать, обратиться за помощью, позволить принцессам справиться со своенравным жеребенком Найтмер. Довольно решительный и многословный ответ Твайлайт шокировал их обоих. В письме длиной в несколько страниц... бедненький Спайк, он наверняка так устал, пока столько свитков посылал! Она описала все события, которые привели к существованию и положению Никс, и спокойно, но твердо, дала понять, что Никс теперь ее дочь и что она не потерпит никакого вмешательства.

Удивленные и подавленные, они с тех пор хранили молчание. И, к сожалению, держались на расстоянии. Однако беспокойство Твайлайт Вельвет никуда не делось. Ее детей, ее малышей и раньше обманывали и ранили. Пока они ехали в Кристальную Империю, этот неотвязный, тревожный голос в ее затылке, тот, который продолжал шептать "А что, если это уловка? Что, если это план, подстроенный Найтмер Мун?" не умолкал ни на секунду.

В это мгновение она поняла, что у этого неотвязно тревожного голоса появился конкурент. Как только она взглянула на крошечную черную кобылку с широко раскрытыми глазами, второй голос с ревом набросился на первый, погнался за ним по закоулкам ее разума и радостно втоптал в грязь:

_Я стала бабушкой!_

\- Ой, вот она! Скорее, Найт Лайт, фотографируй!

Ее ликование от этого неожиданного осознания было сопоставимо только с внезапной болью, когда кобылка - _ее внучка_ \- бросила на нее один взгляд и в панике бросилась наутек, зовя мать. 

\- Что...? Я что-то не то сказала? - спросила она несколько задето. Найт Лайт ошеломленно опустил камеру.

Мгновение спустя появился Шайнинг Армор, а за ним Твайлайт. Никс тоже, прячась за хвостом матери и подозрительно глядя на незваных гостей. Шайнинг Армор заговорил первым. 

\- Кто-нибудь скажет мне, что… Мама? Папа? Что вы здесь делаете?

\- ...И что это за прикид? - выпалила Твайлайт, глазея на их туристический китч. А она еще думала, что родители Рэрити плохи.

\- Ну, мы же в _отпуске_ , детка, - сказал Найт Лайт. - "Надо же заранее предупредить местных.

Он разразился невероятно сдержанным смехом. Его дети просто закатили глаза. Все было как всегда: их отец-астроном, считавший себя комиком.

Шайнинг Армор посмотрел на двух стражников. Он придвинулся. 

\- Я не стану утруждать себя вопросом, почему вы нарушили приказ и привели двух странных пони в королевские покои, - сказал он.

Стражники замерли, но не вздрогнули. Их не особо можно было винить. Ходили слухи о том, что произошло, когда приехала сестра принца-консорта, и никто из королевской гвардии не ждал, что приедет его _мать_. 

\- Мы... думали, что узнали их по вашим семейным фотографиям, сэр... и они были довольно... агрессивно убедительными. Мы примем любое наказание...

\- Нет, нет, вы не понимаете. - пробормотал Шайнинг Армор. - _Я знаю своих родителей_. Поверьте мне, не нашлась еще такая стража, которая смогла бы заставить кого-либо из них отступить. Я до сих пор не знаю, как они обошли опускную решетку в мою первую неделю... неважно. Просто... возвращайтесь к работе. 

С облегчением оба стражника отсалютовали и ушли. 

\- Уолдорф? Не мог бы ты приготовить всем чаю? Уверен, моим родителям не помешало бы освежиться после долгой поездки. 

Дворецкий бегло поклонился и ускользнул.

\- О, и пошлите кого-нибудь за нашим багажом, он там, на тротуаре, - крикнула ему вслед Твайлайт Вельвет.

Никс смотрела на двух _очень_ странных пони из-за ноги матери. 

\- Кто они? - спросила она Твайлайт сценическим шепотом.

Твайлайт осмелилась улыбнуться. 

\- Никс, это мои родители, - сказала она.

\- … _Наши_ родители, - вмешался Шайнинг Армор.

\- Что делает их _твоими_ бабушкой и дедушкой, - закончила Твайлайт.

Никс удивленно моргнула, затем нервно закусила губу. Бабушка и дедушка? Сомнительно. У нее не было никакого опыта общения с бабушками и дедушками, кроме Бабули Смит, и чем меньше об этом будет сказано, тем лучше. Она подошла к Твайлайт, осторожно глядя на Вельвет и Найт Лайта. 

\- Что мне делать?" - спросила она свою мать. Увидев озадаченный взгляд Твайлайт, она возразила. - У меня никогда не было бабушки или дедушки! Я не знаю, что тут и как...

Твайлайт Вельвет почувствовала, как ее улыбка стала шире. 

\- Что ж, милая, обычно пони подходят, говорят "Привет, бабушка и дедушка!" и обнимают своих дедушку и бабушку, - сказала она.

\- Иди же, глупышка, - сказала Твайлайт, подталкивая дочь.

Поначалу нерешительно, но с теплой уверенностью, Никс пересекла пространство между собой и двумя новыми пони в своей жизни. 

\- Привет, бабушка и дедушка, - послушно сказала она. К ее удивлению, эти двое немедленно заключили ее в двойные объятия, тепло прижимаясь к ней. Она удивленно пискнула и напряглась, а в следующее мгновение расслабилась и легла в нежные объятия, и теплый свет озарил ее изнутри. - Думаю, мне понравится иметь бабушку и дедушку, - сказала она.

Они засмеялись. Твайлайт Вельвет отстранилась и посмотрела на нее. 

\- Внучка. - сказала она удовлетворенным голосом. - Наконец-то у меня есть внучка! 

Затем она вздохнула и посмотрела на дочь. 

\- Хотя я ожидала, что ей будет предшествовать кое-что еще. Брак, помолвка... _жених_...

Брови Твайлайт приподнялись. 

\- Я тебе кто, старая дева? - огрызнулась она. - Просто потому, что я еще не встретила кого-то особенного...

\- Я просто говорю, дорогая, обычно все происходит _в таком порядке_. - заметила Твайлайт Вельвет. - Сначала идет любовь, потом идет брак, потом идет детская коляска...

\- И подгузники. - пошутил Найт Лайт. - Что ж, не виню,что ты пропустила эту часть, пышечка.

\- Фуу, - вставила Никс.

\- Ну, а сейчас ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься, дорогая? - спросила Твайлайт Вельвет. - Было бы неплохо.

\- Мама! - воскликнула Твайлайт.

\- Эй, мы работаем над этим! - сказала Никс обиженным тоном.

Твайлайт бросила на нее взгляд. 

\- _Никс_!

\- Что, правда? - спросил Найт Лайт, приподняв бровь.

Никс кивнула. 

\- Есть пара пони, которые ей нравятся. - тоном знатока принялась рассказывать она. - Ей нравится мистер Макинтош... точнее, ей нравится смотреть, как он работает, когда она думает, что никто не смотрит...

\- Никс! - щеки Твайлайт Спаркл залились румянцем.

\- О как, - ухмыльнулся Найт Лайт.

Никс снова серьезно кивнула. 

\- Но я думаю, что мистер Тайм Тёрнер ей больше нравится.

\- Аааа откуда мы это знаем? - спросил Шайнинг Армор.

\- Потому что всякий раз, когда он берет книгу в библиотеке, ее голос становится смешным, и она так глупо себя ведет, и хлопает ресницами, вот так. - Никс продемонстрировала.

\- НИКС! - лицо Твайлайт теперь было красным, как свекла.

\- Что?

\- О, похоже, Твайли первая пришлет нам семейные фотографии на День Согревающего Очага. - поддразнила Твайлайт Вельвет. - Отстаешь, Шайнинг.

Шайнинг Армор приподнял бровь. 

\- Я и не знал, что нам надо спешить, - сухо сказал он.

\- Кто куда спешит? - раздался голос позади него. Шайнинг повернулся и посмотрел: Кейденс решила посмотреть, почему в фойе так много шума. Последовал еще один раунд объятий и приветствий. - А кто там в чем отстает?

\- Мать и отец, похоже, думают, что мы с Твайли соревнуемся. - сказал Шайнинг. - Гонка под названием "Счастливая Нуклеарная Семья". Кто доберется первым до финиша, тот получит две целых и пять десятых жеребят, одну целую и пять десятых собак и один коттедж с гаражом в пригороде.

\- Так мы выигрываем? - удивленно спросила Кейденс.

\- Пока что по очкам ничья. - сказал Найт Лайт. - Шайни нашел нам невестку, а Твайли - первую внучку. - Он сделал паузу. - Если только у вас...?

Кейденс судорожно улыбнулась. 

\- Ах, нет, королевского наследника пока не намечается, - сказала она.

\- Эй, нас не винить, мы изо всех сил работаем над внуками... - Шайнинг Армор остановился на полуслове, с открытым ртом и красным лицом.

\- _Шайни_! - взвизгнула Твайлайт, закрывая Никс уши.

Шайнинг Армор скривился, когда его родители ухмыльнулись над его оплошностью. 

\- Поверить не могу, что сказал это вслух", - сказал он.

\- Значит, _изо всех сил работает_ , нда? - лукаво спросила Твайлай Вельвет хихикающую Кейденс.

\- Мама!! - возмутилась Твайлайт, крепче прижимая копыта к ушам своего жеребенка.

Кейденс ответила еще лучше. 

\- Поверьте, еще как, - вполголоса сказала она, толкая своего раскрасневшегося мужа в бок бедром.

\- _Кейденс!!!_ \- вскрикнула Твайлайт, и ее голос поднялся до новых октав.

\- _Ай! Мам, уши_ , - пожаловалась Никс.

Шайнинг даже не стал утруждаться. Он слишком хорошо знал свою семью. 

\- Может, пойдем?" - сказал он со вздохом. - Сядем, выпьем чаю и хорошенько шокируем слуг... Твайли, ну чего ты? Она и так уже все слышала. - Твайлайт зарычала, признавая поражение, и обнажила уши своего ребенка. - Давайте пойдем в гостиную, и папа с мамой расскажут нам, что именно привело их в Кристальную Империю.

\- И я смогу рассказать нашей новой внучке, какими были ее мама и дядя в жеребячестве, - сказал Найт Лайт, ухмыляясь вокруг стержня мундштука.

Твайлайт закатила глаза, следуя за братом. 

\- Это будет очередной долгий сеанс одних и тех же рассказов о наших неловкостях?

\- Конечно нет, пышечка. - весело сказал Найт Лайт. - У меня есть много _новейших_ неловких историй о вас двоих...

==============================

Чай был подан в гостиной единственным и неповторимым Драконом Спайком. (7) Некоторое время они провели, отдыхая от дороги и наверстывая упущенное, и, конечно же, не обошлось без одного или двух смущающих, но в целом забавных детских анекдотов, прежде чем все пони наконец сумели перейти к делу. 

\- Так почему именно вы решили провести отпуск в Кристальной Империи? - мягко спросила Кейденс, попивая ромашковый чай.

\- Из-за новостей, конечно же, - сказал Найт Лайт. Он сбросил шляпу и солнцезащитные очки и развалился в мягком кресле, глядя на своих детей и внучку.

\- Мы увидели статьи в газетах о Никс, потерянной гробнице и политических изменениях. - трезво сказала Твайлайт Вельвет. - Пони много чего напутали, как всегда бывает с прессой, но было достаточно легко понять, что вы столкнулись с осложнениями. Что пони пытаются устроить заговоры и скандалы из-за того, что Никс находится во дворце, и тому подобное.

\- Что же тогда говорят в Кантерлоте? - спросил Шайнинг Армор.

Найт Лайт помахал копытом. 

\- Все. - сказал он. - Все и ничего. Никс собирается стать новой наследницей Кристального трона. Никс собирается _захватить_ Кристальный трон. Никс - марионетка настоящего плана Селестии, или Луны, или Кейденс, - который состоит в том, чтобы завоевать Кристальную Империю изнутри, или украсть утерянные секреты гробницы, или разрушить потерянную гробницу, или превратить гробницу в парк развлечений… - Он пожал плечами. - Каждая теория заговора безумнее другой.

\- А еще есть те, кто просто поднимает шумиху из-за Никс одной. - добавила Твайлайт Вельвет. - Думаю, каждый репортер в Эквестрии пускает слюни при мысли о том, что его статья о "возвращении Найтмер Мун" или о повторном повторном возвращении, в зависимости от обстоятельств, попадет в газету... - она повертела чашку в копытах. - Тут никаких суперсекретных родительских знаний не нужно, чтобы понять, что пребывание здесь с Никс значительно усложнит то, что вы пытаетесь сделать, если пресса добьется своего.

\- Это правда, пышечка. - сказал Найт Лайт. - Каждый репортер на планете будет пытаться залезть тебе на круп...

\- _Папа!_ \- цыкнула Твайлайт. - Не при жеребятах...

Никс кротко сидела и кушала, пытаясь выглядеть ненавязчиво. 

\- Ты не виновата, Никс. - твердо сказала Твайлайт. - Некоторые пони... - она мгновение подбирала слова. - Некоторые пони просто не умеют отпускать. - вздохнула она. 

Она посмотрела на своих родителей. 

\- Но вы правы. Последние несколько дней журналисты преследовали всех нас. Они мешают проводить исследование.

\- Да вообще что угодно делать, - добавила Кейденс.

Твайлайт кивнула. 

\- Но это не объясняет, почему вы здесь. Я, конечно, рада, что вы приехали, чтобы оказать моральную поддержку и все такое, но что еще вы собираетесь делать?

\- Твайли, я была писательницей с тех пор, как ты родилась… - начала Твайлайт Вельвет.

\- Серьезно? Ты пишешь книги? - счастливо пискнула Никс.

Вельвет усмехнулась. 

\- Да, конечно. - заверила она кобылку-библиофилку. - Посмотрим, смогу ли я когда-нибудь достать тебе одну из моих книг. Короче, я писательница уже очень давно и много лет занимаюсь рекламой. Думаю, у меня найдется несколько уловок.

\- Это не совсем та ситуация, - заметил Шайнинг Армор.

Найт Лайт фыркнул. 

\- Может быть, ты забыл, сынок, - сказал он. - но не так давно наша младшая дочь стала протеже принцессы Селестии.

\- Разве ты не помнишь, Шайни? - сказала Твайлайт Вельвет. - Твайлайт была слишком маленькой и слишком увлечена своими исследованиями, чтобы заметить, но... ах да, ты же тогда в командировке был, верно? Кажется. Как только обо всем стало известно, мы были по самое колено в море из газетчиков, спекулянтов, оппортунистов, карьеристов и просто зевак и любопытных Варвар, которые хотели потаращиться на протеже-кобылку-вундеркинда и ее семью.... пока мы, наконец, не научились нескольким приемам борьбы с таким вниманием .

\- Пока твоя мать, наконец, не сорвалась и не намылила шею некоторым из них, - поправил Найт Лайт с изрядной забавой в голосе.

\- Ничего я не "срывалась", - возразила Вельвет.

\- Ты залезла на крышу нашего дома и начала забрасывать папарацци вторым лучшим фарфором своей прабабушки, - сказал Найт Лайт.

\- Все равно он лишь чердак захламлял, - ответила Вельвет с важным видом.

\- Я был впечатлен. - признался Найт Лайт другим. - Она не смогла добиться большого расстояния от чашек или сахарниц, но с блюдцами она была просто смертоносна. Залепила пегасу из "Клаудсдейл Таймс", пока он кружил в сотне футов над её головой.

\- _Я пытаюсь сказать_ , - прервала его Твайлайт Вельвет, - что мы оба _в конце-концов_ научились некоторым приемам работы с прессой. Тебя ведь репортеры из новостей не преследовали все жеребячество? 

Твайлайт Спаркл покачала головой. 

\- Что ж, - торжествующе сказала Вельвет, - как думаешь, благодаря кому?

\- Мы мало чем можем помочь Шайни и Кейденс, но мы хотя бы можем помочь тебе и Никс держать этих канюков в страхе, - сказал Найт Лайт.

\- И мы могли бы помочь позаботиться о Никс, хоть немного уберечь ее от внимания. - добавила Вельвет. - Ты будешь трудиться, как пчелка, с этим делом о "Утраченной гробнице". И кроме того... мы очень хотим... наверстать упущенное с нашей новой внучкой. 

Она виновато улыбнулась Никс и Твайлайт.

\- Больше никаких страхов насчет Найтмер Мун? - сказала Твайлайт. Едва ли ее можно было обвинить в том, что в ее голосе прозвучало легкое удовлетворение.

\- Немного. - вздохнув, признала Твайлайт Вельвет. Она намеренно посмотрела Никс в глаза. - Но я решила, что повела себя глупо, даже если эти страхи и правдивы. Мы держались на расстоянии, потому что... ну, хотя все говорили, что Никс - просто милая маленькая кобылка... и она таковой и ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ... - Она ткнула Никс носом. - Мы боялись, что она может... ну, что она может снова стать той, кем была. Наверное, я поняла: я боялась, что Никс _вырастет и станет Найтмер Мун_. И, честно говоря, все родители этого боятся.

Никс издала вопросительный звук, и Твайлайт склонила голову. Твайлайт Вельвет объяснила в ответ на озадаченные взгляды дочери и внучки. 

\- Каждый родитель беспокоится о том, какими вырастут их дети, девочки. Даже если они не говорят об этом вслух. Но они все равно их любят. Они любят их, учат их правде и надеются на лучшее, но... нельзя позволять своим страхам держать тебя на расстоянии.

\- Вы боялись, что я вырасту и стану Найтмер Мун? - спросила Твайлайт Спаркл, приподняв бровь.

\- Ты однажды превратила нас в комнатные растения, дорогуша. - ответила Твайлайт Вельвет. - Конечно, я переживала, правильно ли я тебя воспитываю.

\- У нее началась Сумеречная Лихорадка, когда она вбила себе в голову, что ты вырастешь, сойдешь с ума от власти и превратишь пони в благородных домах в коллекцию топиариев [2], - сказал Найт Лайт, безмятежно макая бискотто в свой чай и демонстративно игнорируя взгляд его жены.

\- Сумеречная Лихорадка? - спросила Никс.

\- Помнишь тот раз, когда Твайлайт потеряла планировщик года? (8) - пробормотал Спайк. Никс молча произнесла "о" и кивнула. Судя по всему, яблоко от яблоньки недалеко падало.

\- Короче, я не позволю своим страхам испортить отношения со своей первой внучкой. - сказала Твайлайт Вельвет. - Найт обналичил свое накопленное время отпуска в обсерватории, а у меня что-то вроде творческого отпуска. Хотите, мы остановимся в местной гостинице, если мы вас стесним…

Шайнинг Армор закатил глаза и посмотрел на мать, типа " _серьезно?_ " 

\- Нет, нет, мы настаиваем. - монотонно сказал он. - Серьезно, мам, мы живем во дворце: тебе не нужно разводить нас на гостевую комнату. 

Твайлайт Вельвет хватило такта покраснеть.

Кейденс улыбнулась. 

\- Ну, в любом случае, это прекрасная идея. - сказала она. Побудем вместе для разнообразия. Вы, я, ваши родители, дети - все трое… - Спайк просиял, - Несмотря на всю суету, приятно, когда семья воссоединяется.

\- Будем надеяться, что у нас не будет как у Эпплджек. - проворчала Твайлайт. - Я не люблю отстраивать сараи, а тем более замки.

\- О, я бы с удовольствием послушала. - усмехнулась Кейденс. - Отстройка сарая?

\- До этого произошло _расплющивание_ сарая. Дело было так...

Никс слушала болтовню своей семьи (ее _семьи_ , ааааа!), счастливая и в уюте. У нее есть новые бабушка и дедушка! И они казались милыми, хоть и немного забавными. Во всяком случае, они были лучше Бабули Смит. Однако у нее были сомнения насчет того, как они "разберутся" с газетчиками, сплетниками и прочим. Эти пони были ужасными. И настойчивыми. Буквально вчера одного вытащили из вентиляционной системы...

Тем не менее, Никс решила подождать и посмотреть. За свою короткую жизнь она уже научилась никогда не недооценивать пони с первого же появления. Дедушка Найт Лайт напоминал ей Скуталу: один из тех пони, которые готовы попробовать все, неважно, насколько оно безумно, и ему было все равно, кто что подумает... если только он не сочтет их мнение смешным. И в бабушке Вельвет было что-то такое, что говорило Никс, что, несмотря на свою красоту и сдержанность, она была невероятно сильной внутри - как цветущие лозы, обвивающие чугунную решетку.

Если у них действительно есть способ заставить этих надоедливых пони уйти, возможно, они могли бы помочь Никс с ее проблемой:

Как вернуть Шайнинг Армору работу.

===========================

_1) Дело реально дошло до драки: профессор из фракции "это все меняет" сделал ехидное замечание одному из ученых из фракции "это, безусловно, афера", которому под копыто подвернулся поднос с десертами. Все закончилось тремя синяками под глазами, одним сломанным зубом (некоторые пироги все еще были заморожены), семью счетами за химчистку и четырнадцатью фруктовыми пирогами на одну порцию a la mode._

_2) По крайней мере, она думала, что именно этот пони был дворецким. Персонал в кристальном дворце был печально известен своей ненавязчивостью до почти невидимости, и Никс было трудно определить, кто есть что, когда они все время появлялись и уходили. Когда кто-то якобы оставался совсем один и ему хотелось пить, то в следующий момент он выпрыгивал из кожи, когда у его локтя появлялся слуга со стаканом на подносе. Дворецкий хотя бы был наиболее заметен, когда открывал дверь._

_3) Так это называли взрослые, когда начинали кричать друг на друга._

_4) И побеждала._

_5) Ее контрольный список. Яблоко от яблоньки недалеко падает._

_6) Представьте Хантера С. Томпсона[3] в виде синего пони. Не будем проводить параллелей, но он отказался сделать остановку по пути через Понивиль, потому что это была страна фруктовых летучих мышей._

_7) Ему удалось перехватить Уолдорф Сэлада с чайным сервизом и завладеть им. Дворецкий поначалу отказался, но удивительно, насколько убедительным может быть существо размером с ползунка, из носа которого вылетает огонь._

_8) Планировщик на год примерно 3 на 5 футов и с корешком, толщиной в фут. Как она умудрилась "потерять" фолиант размером со средний журнальный столик, было само по себе сказкой._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Мундштук - это модный аксессуар, тонкая трубка, в которой для курения держится сигарета.  
> [2] Кустарниковая скульптура, фигурная стрижка деревьев и кустарников.   
> [3] Хантер Стоктон Томпсон - американский писатель и журналист, основатель гонзо-журналистики, наиболее известен как автор романа "Страх и отвращение в Лас-Вегасе".


	14. Глава 14

Твайлайт ходила взад-вперед, глядя на персонал, который ей предоставили, как генерал, обозревающий свои войска. В дополнение к первоначальному персоналу библиотеки теперь прибыло несколько историков, архивистов и археологов из Кантерлота, у каждого из которых была небольшая свита помощников и студентов-стажеров. Некоторые из них выглядели немного помятыми после долгой поездки на поезде, а некоторые из более высокопоставленных исследователей выглядели немного обиженными на то, что их отдали под власть "любимой протеже Селестии".

Но Твайлайт Спаркл было фиолетово.

\- Итак, мы все представились, и теперь я кратко подведу итоги того, что мы делаем. - сказала она. - Библиотекари и архивисты Кристальной Империи - она уважительно кивнула сотрудникам библиотеки: те строго кивнули в ответ. - милостиво предоставили нам доступ к некоторым из своих тщательно сохраненных исторических сокровищ. Среди них - одни из самых редких и самых ценных артефактов в истории пони: сохранившиеся страницы дневника одного из основателей Эквестрии. - Один из практикантов от удивления икнул: профессора явно не ввели в подробности всех своих ассистентов. - Канцлера Левел Хеда, вождя племени земных пони.

Раздался грубый смех. 

\- Да, тот самый, кого мы называем "канцлером Паддингхедом" в наших пьесах на День Согревающего Очага. - сказала Твайлайт, не глядя, кто засмеялся. - Оказалось, что это имя было намеренно неверно употреблено его врагами. И это только первая из многих вещей, которые мы уже узнали. Приготовитесь - многое из фольклора вашего детства будет перевернуто с копыт на голову. - Она встала и посмотрела на толпу. - Среди других фактов, утраченных историей, оказалось, что заклинание Согревающего Очага на самом деле было артефактом. То самое Кристальное сердце, которое защищает и питает этот Город. - Снова шепот между стажерами и несколько кислых взглядов пары ученых. - И оказалось, в Эквестрии произошел еще один раскол после событий, описанных в преданиях о Согревающем Очаге. Канцлер Левел Хед и значительная часть населения земных пони отделились от Эквестрии незадолго до правления Дискорда и основали Кристалльную Империю, забрав Кристальное Сердце, которое они сами же и создали...

Один из стажеров, довольно худощавый молодой пони с салатовой шерстью, по телосложению напоминавший мистера Кейка в юности, поднял копыто. 

\- Мисс Твайлайт, Вы сказали "сами же и создали"? Но ведь они были земными пони, верно?

Твайлайт кивнула. 

\- Совершенно верно. У нас... у меня... есть веские основания полагать, что до-современное племя земных пони имело доступ и умело использовать магию земных пони, столь же мощную и сложную, как и у любого единорога. ( _Чесслово, эти ученые что, **ничего** не рассказали своим помощникам?_) Вот почему принцесса Селестия и принцесса Луна с любезного разрешения принцессы Ми Аморы Каденции отправили вас сюда. Согласно информации в дневнике, Левел Хед сотрудничал со своим внуком Смарт Куки - еще одна волна удивления прокатилась по толпе, - рядовым Пэнси и Кловер Премудрой, исследовал магию земных пони и в конечном итоге создал Сердце. Очевидно, Левел Хед был земным пони-магом значительной силы к тому времени, когда прибыл сюда... И у него был архив со своими секретами. Его последняя просьба заключалась в том, чтобы его похоронили со всеми его книгами и работами, которые он приберег на черный день. Где-то в Кристальной Империи есть затерянная гробница, где был похоронен Левел Хед, и эта гробница содержит потерянные секреты магии земных пони. И мы собираемся их найти.

Послышалась приглушенная ругань. 

\- О, да ради всего святого...

Твайлайт обернулась. В первом ряду стоял пони-ученый в твидовом[1] пиджаке и черном галстуке-бабочке. Его строго подстриженная седая борода и грива резко контрастировали с его бирюзово-голубой шерстью. Его кьютимаркой был желтый треугольник со знаком вопроса посередине. Он чуть не ощетинился от негодования. 

\- Вы хотите сказать, что нас вытащили из Университета - где нас ждет _работа_ и _жизнь_ \- чтобы протрынькать биты принцессы на ложный след какой-то полузабытой небылицы земных пони?

Немного пораженная его пылкостью, Твайлайт повернулась к нему лицом. 

\- Вы хотите чем-то поделиться, мистер....?

\- Дубиус, профессор И.М. Дубиус, доктор философии по фольклору, мифологии, устному фольклору и древней истории. - надменно представился единорог. - Я уже немало времени исследую мифы об земных пони. Фольклор земных пони изобилует старыми мифами и рассказами о "давно потерянной магии земных пони". Вы найдете их везде, где есть земные пони... полузабытые истории о "земных пони-магах" и другие подобные сказки.

\- И это Вам ни о чем не говорит? - сухо спросила Твайлайт.

Тот фыркнул. 

\- И ежу понятно, что это фантазии о власти, вызванные комплексами неполноценности земных пони и завистью к магии единорогов.

Твайлайт увидела, как несколько земных пони в комнате, кристальные и другие, застыли от едва различимого оскорбления. Черт возьми, даже она почувствовала, что у нее волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Что-то подсказывало ей, что с профессора Дубиуса нужно сбить спесь. И тут она вспомнила. 

\- Погодите-ка, Дубиус? Игнатий Мендикант Дубиус?

\- Тот самый, - сказал жеребец.

Твайлайт весело улыбнулась. 

\- Ах, то-то мне Ваше имя показалось знакомым! Я читала некоторые из Ваших книг и тезисов. - Когда надменный единорог выпятил грудь, она нанесла удар. - Вы - тот самый ученый, который предположил, что Найтмер Мун была, и я цитирую, "ничем иным, как консолидацией до-современной эпохи гоблинов и бабаев", я права? - Дубиус запнулся, и хотел было разразиться угрозами. Выражение лица Твайлайт стало невозмутимым. - Вы отбросили меня более чем на месяц, когда я пыталась предсказать ее возвращение. А, и еще я помню Вашу книгу о "давно развенчанной легенде о духе Хаоса". Он был "всего лишь нравоучительной сказкой, выдумкой потребности общества в подавлении диссонирующего поведения". Вышла за неделю до его побега.

Дубиус попытался надуться. 

\- Так, а ну...

\- Что там у Вас еще есть?" "Фольклор расы перевертышей..." о да, и "Звуковые Радуги: устойчивая вера в научные невозможности"... О, да, Вы - самый известный писатель в кругах пони, среди которых я живу. Они считают Вас одним из самых смешных писателей на свете. - Несколько пони захихикали. В этот момент лицо Дубиуса стало багрово-красным. Она сунулась к нему лицом, их носы почти соприкоснулись. - К вашему сведению, _профессор_ Дубиус, я лично присутствовала при всех этих явлениях. Именно я предсказала возвращение Найтмер Мун, и именно я нашла Элементы Гармонии, используя те самые "бабушкины сказки", развенчанием которых Вы так гордились. Дискорд? Эта "нравоучительная сказка"? Я могу рассказать Вам о нем все, вплоть до его манер за столом. А что касается Звуковой Радуги, я лично могу познакомить Вас с кобылой, которая совершила её уже ТРИ РАЗА. К настоящему времени Вы должны были понять: я готовлюсь. Свидетельства этого "ложного следа" являются существенными, понятливыми, задокументированными и подтвержденными независимыми исследованиями. Что Вы ДОЛЖНЫ БЫЛИ знать, если бы Вы удосужились прочитать _исчерпывающую документацию_ , которую я отправила каждому из вас, вместо того, чтобы передать ее одному из ваших многострадальных стажеров. Возможно, Вы были бы более известны в схоластических кругах, если бы Вы тратили больше времени на _изучение_ этих "бабушкиных сказок", а не на сидение на крупе в своем университетском офисе и _насмешки_ над ними. - Она развернулась, едва не ударив его хвостом по лицу, и продолжила похаживать. - А теперь продолжим...

Спайку удалось пробиться обратно в библиотеку и вернуться к Твайлайт Спаркл. Он отошел от плинтуса, к которому прислонился, и протянул гофрированный тюбик плюющемуся ученому. 

\- Что это? - потребовал ответа раскрасневшийся единорог.

\- Мазь. - сказал Спайк. - Подумал, что Вам не помешает после такого _ПОДКОЛА_.

\- Спайк... - сказала Твайлайт через плечо.

\- Все-все-все, иду уже. Блин. - Он поспешил за кобылой, оставив доктора Дубиуса плеваться.

\- _Честное слово, Спайк_...

\- _Слушай, ты первая начала..._

\- Как я уже говорила, - продолжила Твайлайт Спаркл. Чуть громче. - поиски пропавшей гробницы, естественно, начнутся здесь, в Имперской библиотеке. Как вы наверняка знаете, полки этой библиотеки, сами по себе, представляют собой тысячелетнюю сокровищницу утраченных знаний. Здешний персонал уже в середине масштабной реструктуризации и реорганизации; мы окажемся в центре всего этого и будем помогать в работе - просматривая архивы этого учреждения, книгу за книгой, в поисках любых без исключения ссылок на Основателей Эквестрии или Кристальную Империю, работу Левел Хеда, Смарт Куки, Рядового Пэнси и Кловер Премудрой, или саму затерянную гробницу.

\- Все книги?? - взвизгнул стажер-пегас масляно-желтого цвета. Собравшиеся пони огляделись на кажущиеся бесконечными высокие полки - стажеры и шестерки с чуть большим трепетом, чем их начальство. Им ли не знать, кто будет выполнять всю черную работу.

Твайлайт усмехнулась и подпрыгнула. 

\- И я хотела упомянуть еще кое-кого. - сказала она. 

Она указала на четырех жеребцов-единорогов, стоящих сбоку. Первый был светло-коричневого цвета с темно-коричневой гривой и хвостом и с кьютимаркой, кажется, пляжного мяча. Второй был белым, с гривой соломенного цвета и с кьютимаркой в виде пазла. Третий был красным, с огненно-желтой гривой и с кьютимаркой лисы, держащей глобус. А четвертый был бирюзового цвета, с синей гривой, и на его боку была наполовину собранная груда блоков. 

\- Эти четыре джентльпони создали серию заклинаний, которые, работая вместе, будут искать, сортировать и расставлять все книги в этой библиотеке, - сказала она.

\- Мистер Гуглплекс создал заклинание, которое будет искать в любой книге, свитке, документе или журнале любые слова, серии слов или фразы.

\- Оно изображения тоже ищет. - сказал Гугл. И кашлянул. - Эм, что не особо эффективно, поэтому я бы рекомендовал придерживаться поиска по словам.

\- Мистер Фоксфайр, - продолжила Твайлайт, указывая на единорога с огненной гривой, - знает заклинание, которое создает иллюзорную копию страницы книги и показывает, чтобы можно было прочитать.

\- Можно просмотреть всю книгу, не открывая ее и не снимая с полки. - похвастался Фоксфайр. - Или даже если кто-то другой читает её.

\- А Викер Спиди - пони с гривой цвета соломы помахал, - знает заклинание, которое автоматически перекрестно ссылается на содержание любых двух книг.

\- Только если они достаточной значительности, - поправил тот.

\- А как Вы понимаете, что достаточной значительности, а что нет? - спросил какой-то пони.

Викер выглядел немного смущенным. 

\- Эммм, я все еще работаю над этим... - признался он.

\- И Даймонд Фрагмент...

\- Для корешей - Д. Фраг, - сказал бирюзово-голубой жеребец с легкой ухмылкой.

\- Его вклад более косвенный, но он изобрел заклинание, которое правильно переставит все книги в библиотеке... после того, как они будут должным образом промаркированы по десятичной системе Дьюхуфа. - Твайлайт подняла копыто с наклейками с руническими символами.

\- Устал лазать по стремянкам, чтобы расставлять книжную коллекцию моего босса. - сказал Д. Фраг. - Мой талант - собирать вещи, особенно сломанные вещи. Поэтому я применил капельку абстрактного мышления к своему таланту и ввел новшества. Теперь все, что мне нужно сделать, чтобы разложить книги в его особняке каждую ночь - это нажать большую красную кнопку - он поднял деревянную коробку с соответствующей большой красной кнопкой размером с копыто, - и пойти спать.

Глаза Спайка расширились. 

\- То есть, все, что Вам нужно сделать, чтобы разложить _все в Вашей библиотеке_ , - это нажать эту кнопку? - Д.Фраг кивнул. Спайк бросился через всю комнату и обвил руками ногу пони. Он посмотрел на него восхищенными глазами. - Не поймите неправильно, но... я Ваш.

\- СПАЙК! 

Пурпурное сияние окутало дракона и отдернуло его. 

\- Простите, - сказала Твайлайт Д. Фрагу. - он готов на все, лишь бы увеличить время своего сна. В любом случае, - продолжила она. - сопоставив эти четыре заклинания для совместной работы, мы сможем отыскать в библиотеке информацию, касающуюся местоположения потерянной гробницы Основателей. Я составила начальный список возможных "поисковых фраз", чтобы получить информацию, которую ищем. Фоксфайр, Гуглплекс и Викер Спиди научат всех единорогов в нашей группе их заклинаниям. Что касается земных пони и пегасов, то этим джентльпони удалось спроектировать... как вы его назвали?

\- Интерфейс. - сказал Д. Фраг. - Это что-то типа панели управления, но "интерфейс" просто звучит круче, понимаете?

\- Ясно. - Твайлайт приподняла бровь. Ну, неважно. - Хотите провести демонстрацию?

\- Щас будет. 

Четыре единорога установили стол-подиум, положили большой пустой свиток с замысловатыми деревянными валиками наверху и установили классную доску на мольберте с одной стороны, а кристальный шар - с другой. Все три вещи имели довольно богатый узор, и в определенных местах были инкрустированы драгоценные камни и кристаллы. 

\- Следующая версия будет намного более компактной и будет использовать парящие иллюзии, а не твердые подставки. - сказал Викер Спиди. - Но эта версия полностью функциональна. 

Он постучал копытом по руне, вырезанной на подиуме: круг, частично разделенный пополам вертикальной линией. Руна засветилась зеленым светом, а свиток воспарил и развернулся, распластавшись между двумя валиками. 

\- А теперь... проведем поиск. - он огляделся. - Эм, есть предложения?

\- Бананы. - сказал Спайк. Твайлайт недоуменно посмотрела на него. Спайк пожал плечами. - Первое слово, которое пришло мне в голову.

Викер Спиди пожал плечами. Он левитировал кусок мела и написал на доске рядом с собой "бананы". Тонкая зеленая струйка света вырвалась из кристального шара, ударилась о потолок и зигзагообразно разошлась по стопкам, снова и снова разделяясь и разветвляясь, оставляя все более тонкие и тонкие линии, которые, казалось, скользили по стопкам, полкам и полным книг тележкам, как ищущие, дергающиеся пальцев. Некоторые линии застыли на конкретных книгах, выделяя их слабым светом. Остальные поплыли дальше.

Сразу же левитирующий свиток начал заполняться компактной писаниной. Вверху жирными черными буквами было написано:

**РЕЗУЛЬТАТОВ ДЛЯ "БАНАНЫ": ПРИМЕРНО 10 547.**

Несколько зрителей подошли ближе, глядя на свиток. Под надписью был список, немного меньшего шрифта. 

\- Это - результаты. - сказал Викер Спиди. - Оно ищет сначала по названию, затем по автору, затем по содержанию. У нас тут, ого, пятнадцать книг со словом "Бананы" в названии. Давайте попробуем, например, третью... - он ткнул копытом название книги, написанное жирным шрифтом. Свиток опустел, а затем переписался и стал титульным листом. - "Выращивание бананов на Галопогосских островах, автор - Саммер Виндс. А чтобы перевернуть страницу, мы нажимаем вот эту стрелку... - он ткнул копытом упомянутую стрелку, вырезанную на подиуме. Титульный лист переписался и стал начальным абзацом. - Чтобы вернуться, коснитесь второй стрелки....

\- Но он показывает только верхнюю половину страницы, - заметил Спайк.

\- О, нужно просто скатать свиток. - сказал Викер Спиди. Он начал крутить стержень свитка копытом, закатывая бумагу. - Просто прокрутите вниз...

\- Но Вы же его закатываете вверх. - сказал Спайк. - Разве не нужно говорить "прокрутите _вверх_ "?

\- Нет, Вы ведь идете _вниз_ по странице, поэтому Вы прокручиваете вниз. Иначе можно запутаться.

\- Но Вы ведь вверх закатываете...

\- Прокручиваю. _Вниз_. - сказал Викер Спиди, начиная раздражаться.

\- Хорошо, хорошо. - сказал Спайк, подняв примирительно лапы. - Вниз так вниз. - Он указал на кристальный шар. - А это что?

Внутри шара виднелось изображение книги, медленно кувыркающейся, словно в свободном падении. 

\- Тут можно увидеть, какую книгу просматриваешь. - гордо сказал Фоксфайр. - Небольшое дополнение от меня. Если хотите вытащить всю книгу, просто дважды нажмите на шар, вот так. 

Он протянул копыто и дважды постучал им по вершине шара.

\- Нет, стойте... - сказал Викер Спиди.

Он так и не закончил предложение. В мгновение ока одна из тысяч ветвящихся зеленых линий над его головой стала красной, и по ее пути пролетел фолиант в твердом переплете. Он врезал Викер Спиди прямо по лицу, сбив его со стула и повалив на пол. Гуглплекс посмотрел на архивариуса с сотрясением мозга, потом на Фоксфайра. 

\- Я же говорил, что ты его разогнал, - сказал он с удовлетворением.

Твайлайт поморщилась. 

\- Думаю, вам стоит отключить эту функцию, пока не исправите все ошибки. - предложила она. Она снова повернулась к остальным. - Итак, как только они подготовят всех пони, мы займемся... - она задумчиво постучала по подбородку. - Архивным тралением? Маги-поиском? Заклинательным розыском?

Спайк задумчиво поднял голову. 

\- Как насчет "паутинного поиска"? - сказал он, указывая вверх на сверкающую паутину изумрудных линий, начерченную под кристальным потолком библиотеки.

Твайлайт скривилась. 

\- Не. Не думаю, что оно приживется, Спайк… - она покачала головой. - Кхм. Мы начнем поиск любых томов с информацией о потерянной гробнице. А пока я хочу показать нашим археологам потайную каморку с… ой! - она остановилась на полпути, едва не врезавшись носом в объектив камеры. - Роллер Рил, что ты делаешь?

Это действительно был Роллер Рил. Он каким-то образом раздобыл громоздкую камеру формата "8 Супер" и бродил вокруг собравшихся, не отрывая глаз от объектива. 

\- Я все снимаю. - ответил он. - Там какая-то ошибка при доставке произошла, что ли, и они всучили мне этот ящик с вещами и попросили выкинуть. Там, в подсобке, чуть ли не гора пятнадцатиминутных катушек с пустой пленкой и...

\- Роллер, не мог бы ты убрать отсюда камеру? У нас тут важный исторический проект, и у нас нет времени на…

\- Но в том-то и дело, мисс Твайлайт! - запротестовал Роллер. Он остановил камеру и опустил ее. Его глаза буквально сияли. Как и он сам. Твайлайт еще никогда не видела такую ярко сверкающую шерсть у кристального пони. - Это - величайшее событие, которое когда-либо происходило с нами, кристальными пони. Как будто наши легенды и наше прошлое оживают прямо у нас на глазах! - Он откинулся назад и широко замахал передними копытами. Его улыбка была до боли широкой, а в его глазах горели ярче звезд. - Это _заслуживает_ оказаться на экране! Это... это наша _история_.

Твайлайт Спаркл посмотрела на него, склонив голову набок. Улыбка медленно расползлась по ее лицу. Она повернулась, чтобы обратиться к комнате, полной пони, которые уже суетились, готовясь приняться за работу. 

\- Господа, внимание, я забыла объявить кое о чем. - сказала она, повышая голос и перекрикивая шум. - Это - Роллер Рил, он работает в отделе аудиовизуализации. Он будет записывать все на пленку для документальных и исторических целей. Просто дайте ему упасть вам на хвост, отвечайте на его вопросы, а он постарается вам не мешать.

Роллер удивленно моргнул, затем радостно улыбнулся.

\- А если он начнет вредничать, просто шлепните его по голове. Он так быстрее учится.

\- Ээээй...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Твид - это фактурная шерстяная ткань, обычно довольно тяжёлая, с небольшим ворсом и, как правило, с диагональным (саржевым) переплетением нитей (однако бывают исключения).


	15. Глава 15

Брайт Айз терпеливо стоял в очереди, изо всех сил стараясь не ежиться и не красться с места на место, и не сбежать никуда в панике. До сих пор он сохранял спокойствие: строго следовал инструкциям стражников, шел туда, куда показывали, и стоял там, где велели. Его нервы были на пределе. Он уже начал сомневаться в своем решении прийти сюда.

В то утро он наконец набрался смелости и поднялся по длинной лестнице к воротам дворца. Там пони в доспехах заставили его остановиться и потребовали рассказать цель визита. Заикаясь, он ответил. Осветив его каким-то странным зеленым светом, двое стражников посмотрели друг на друга, пожали плечами и впустили его. Они дали ему бумажку, которую они назвали "дневным пропуском", и сказали ему, чтобы шел в тронный зал и встал в очередь с просителями.

После пары неверных поворотов и нескольких указаний каких-то добрых пони-слуг он добрался до тронного зала. Это была огромная круглая комната с высокими окнами и таким высоким потолком, что у него закружилась голова. Он увидел Кристальный Трон вдалеке и, кажется, на нем сидела сама принцесса Кейденс. Туда, где она сидела, вела широкая красная ковровая дорожка, а в очереди стояли всевозможные важные пони. Он покорно занял свое место в конце очереди, пытаясь не обращать внимания на странные взгляды других пони, и дождался своей очереди.

Сейчас должен был быть его черед, и с каждой секундой его нервозность усиливалась. Он чувствовал себя так, как будто у него в животе плескается миллион гуппи. Ему _очень_ нужно было в туалет. И от любопытных взглядов, которыми его награждали остальные пони, ему хотелось развернуться и бежать, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Ну почему так все сложно?

И вот настал его черед. Принцесса Кейденс удивленно посмотрела на него со своего сверкающего трона. Рядом с ней стоял ее муж: он тоже с удивлением посмотрел на Брайт Айз. Неужели узнал? 

\- Ну, привет, - сказала принцесса, улыбаясь.

Брайт Айз немножечко расслабился: она выглядела очень доброй. Может, она и не будет злиться на то, что он решил побеспокоить её...

Он нервно поклонился. 

\- Здрасьте, Ваше Величество. - сказал он. Ему почти удалось подавить дрожь в голосе. - Меня зовут Брайт Айз.

\- И какое же прошение ты подаешь Трону, мой маленький пони? - спросила принцесса Кейденс.

Приняв колебание Брайт Айз за неуверенность, принц-консорт наклонился вперед. 

\- Она имеет в виду "о чем ты хотел попросить", - тихо объяснил он.

Брайт Айз воздержался от того, чтобы сказать ему, что он понял: он просто кивнул и снова посмотрел на Кристальную Принцессу. 

\- С-стражники у главных ворот сказали, что если кто-то хочет у Вас что-то спросить, то нужно прийти сюда и подождать в очереди… - осторожно сказал он.

\- Да? И что ты хотел спросить?

Брайт Айз глубоко вдохнул.

\- Никс выйдет поиграть?

Смех нарастал медленно, а затем быстро прокатился по комнате. Брайт Айз сидел и изо всех сил старался казаться как можно меньше. Принцесса просто сидела, закусив губу, но видел, что она тоже изо всех сил старалась не рассмеяться. Когда смех утих, она сказала: 

\- Ну... Никс сегодня идет на прогулку со своими бабушкой и дедушкой - если поторопишься, то успеешь присоединиться. Я уверена, они не будут возражать. Стража? Сопроводите мистера Брайт Айз в королевские апартаменты наверху и расскажите им, почему он пришел.

Она наклонилась вперед. 

\- Отныне, Брайт Айз, стражники будут отводить тебя прямо туда, когда ты приходишь в гости. Так будет быстрее.

\- Спасибо, Ваше Величество, - сказал Брайт Айз. Он заколебался, заерзал, вдруг вспомнив еще кое-что...

\- Не за что. Еще что-нибудь?

Ярко покраснев, Брайт Айз оглянулся и двинулся вперед с видом пони с секретом. Поняв намек, Кейденс опустила голову и насторожила ухо. Он прошептал за секунду. Принцесса усмехнулась и указала копытом. 

\- Вниз по коридору, первая дверь слева, милый.

Спасибо, - с облегчением сказал Брайт Айз. Он поскакал, а сопровождающему стражнику пришлось бежать, чтобы не отставать от него. Просителям и придворным потребовалась секунда, чтобы допетрать: их смех был еще дольше и громче, чем раньше.

Кейденс посмотрела на Шайнинг Армора. 

\- Я хочу одного, - сказала она задумчиво.

Шайнинг Армор наклонился ближе и что-то пробормотал ей на ухо. 

\- Как пожелаешь. Будем покупать на месте или закажем по почте?

Кейденс шлепнула его по плечу. Незаметно.

===============================

Твайлайт Вельвет, Найт Лайт и Никс как раз собирались уходить, когда в дверь постучали. Уолдорф открыл дверь и увидел стоящего там одного из королевских стражников: с ними был маленький белый жеребенок-единорог с серебряной гривой. 

\- Офицер Сильвер Сейбер, представляю Брайт Айз, он просит аудиенции у племянницы принцессы, - официально сказал стражник, цокнув копытами.

Уолдорф приподнял бровь. 

\- Молодая госпожа, - сказал он через плечо, - к Вам пришел джентльпони. 

Никс подошла к двери, с любопытством выглядывая из-за ноги дворецкого. Улыбка озарила ее лицо, когда она увидела, кто это был.

\- Брайт Айз! - радостно воскликнула она. - Бабушка, дедушка, это Брайт Айз, мой друг. 

Двое старших Спарклов (1) подошли к ней, когда Уолдорф отошел в сторону. Они оказались интересными пони: оба были одеты в яркие рубашки с цветочками и солнцезащитные очки. У кобылы на шее был большой фотоаппарат на ремнях: на жеребце была панама, и он сжимал в зубах стержень мундштука. (2) 

\- О, привет! - сказала Твайлайт Вельвет, улыбаясь.

\- Ну, привет, малый! - сказал Найт Лайт. - Что привело тебя сюда?

\- Жеребенок получил разрешение от Ее Высочества просить чести сопровождать молодую госпожу и ее бабушку и дедушку на их прогулке, мэм, - сказал стражник, снова цокая копытами.

Никс посмотрела на своих бабушку и дедушку. 

\- О, можно ему пойти с нами?"

\- Почему бы и нет, - сказала Вельвет, глядя на мужа.

\- А твои родители знают, где ты? - спросил его Найт Лайт.

Брайт Айз кивнул. 

\- Я сказал им, что пойду в гости к подруге, - объяснил он.

Вельвет выглядела удивленной. Представление жеребенка о том, что считается полной информацией, и представление взрослого, как всегда, были двумя разными вещами. 

\- Думаю, мы все же зайдем к тебе домой и предупредим их. - сказала она. - Где ты живешь?

\- Мы живем в доме смотрителя в Парке Кристального Сердца, под дворцом, мэм. - сказал Брайт Айз. - Мой отец - смотритель.

\- Ух ты, как интересно...

\- Ой! - внезапно пискнула Никс. - Я забыла свои вещи! - Она побежала обратно вглубь квартиры, но тут же вернулась назад. - Пошли, Брайт Айз, поможешь мне!

Брайт Айз заколебался и посмотрел на бабушку и дедушку Никс. Увидев их улыбки и кивки, он поспешил за маленьким черным аликорном. 

\- Благодарю вас, солдат, - сказала Вельвет. Тот кивнул, развернулся и ушел.

=============================

\- ...Солнцезащитные очки. - зачитал Брайт Айз список.

\- Солнцезащитные очки? - Никс надела свои огромные тонированные очки. - Есть.

Брайт Айз послушно поставил карандашом галочку в списке. 

\- ...Шляпа.

\- Шляпа? - легендарная шляпа вылетела из туалета и шлепнулась на голову Никс. - Есть.

\- ...Деньги.

Никс бросила кошель в открытые седельные сумки на полу. 

\- Есть.

\- ....Полотенце? - Брайт Айз прочитал недоуменно.

Никс выбежала из туалета. Во рту у нее было ярко-пурпурное полотенце. Она бросила его в сумку. 

\- Есть.

\- ...Всезнайка.

Кукла приземлилась в другую сумку. 

\- А ты принес Бильбо Бурро? - спросила Никс. Брайт Айз кивнул и открыл свою сумку: внутри лежала любовно зашитая кукла ослика, рядом с копией книги "Туда и обратно" и игрушечным мечом из дерева. Никс одобрительно кивнула. - Есть и еще раз есть. Что дальше?

Брайт Айз посмотрел на список. 

\- Пиви?

\- Точно! - и Никс свистнула. Раздался громкий писк, и толстый птенец феникса влетел в комнату и сел на шляпу Никс. Брайт Айз посмотрел на него с трепетом.

\- Ого, - выдохнул он. - настоящий птенец феникса! Где ты его нашла?

\- Он не мой, он Спайка. - объяснила Никс. - Спайк нашел его во время последней великой драконьей миграции.

\- Так почему он с тобой? - спросил Брайт Айз.

Никс огляделась. 

\- Я даю ему много печенья. - прошептала она. Оба жеребенка захихикали. Брайт Айз посмотрел в список. 

\- И... седельные сумки, - сказал он.

Никс взяла ремешок на сумках в рот и умело перебросила их через голову. Они идеально приземлились ей на спину. 

\- И... есть. - Она улыбнулась Брайт Айз. - Пошли!

Дорога в парк была недолгой - в конце концов, она проходила прямо под ногами сверкающего шпиля[1], из которого состоял королевский дворец.

Так получилось, что родители Брайт Айз были совсем не против того, чтобы их сын отправился на прогулку с королевской семьей: они так сказали, как только перестали заикаться. (Наверное, из-за того, что их сопровождали двое стражников. Так подумала Никс. Они все еще заставляли ее нервничать, хоть она и привыкла к ним.)

Как только они разобрались, все быстро пробежались по парку, просто чтобы все осмотреть. Никс не была уверена, что ей тут нравится: для парка тут было многовато памятников и маловато зеленой травы, деревьев и качелей. Но Кристальное Сердце было очень красивым...

\- Куда мы идем? - спросил Брайт Айз.

\- Мы хотим встретиться с моей мамой в библиотеке. - сообщила ему Никс. - Она там весь день работала, и мы собирались вместе пообедать.

\- А. - Брайт Айз остановился. - Слушай, а чего ты не блестишь? Я только что заметил.

Никс удивленно посмотрела на себя. Действительно - она больше не сверкала, как кристальная пони. 

\- А ты прав. - сказала она. Она посмотрела на бабушку и дедушку. Они тоже не блестели. - Бабушка, дедушка, что случилось?

Дедушка Найт Лайт ухмыльнулся сквозь мундштук. 

\- Твой дядя - то есть, принц - сказал он, обращаясь к Брайт Айз, - наконец уговорил их снять эти лишние чары с Кристального Сердца. Сказал, что это необходимая мера безопасности.

\- Чтобы они могли отличить приезжих пони от граждан Кристальной Империи. - объяснила бабушка Вельвет. Она вздохнула. - Эх, я буду скучать по моднявой прическе...

\- Кстати, дорогая, тебе не мешало бы припудрить нос. - сказал дедушка Найт Лайт. - Похоже, мы собираемся попасть в новости. 

Он показал: к ним приближался небольшой табун (3) пони - некоторые сверкали, некоторые нет - с блокнотами и фотоаппаратами.

\- О божечки. - сказала бабушка Вельвет. Она вытащила магией из седельной сумки пудреницу и проверила макияж. - А теперь смотри внимательнее, Никс, дорогая. - сказала она. - Уверена, тебе это пригодится в будущем. Продолжим прогулку. В следующий момент на них налетела толпа.

Двое стражников заняли оборонительные позиции, держа репортеров на расстоянии вытянутой ноги. Заморгали лампы-вспышки, и сразу послышалась дюжина голосов. Один желтый и бирюзовый пони сумел пробиться вперед и обратился к Найт Лайту. 

\- Сэр! Мы из прессы, мы хотели бы задать вам несколько вопросов...

\- Молодец, сынок! - сказал Найт Лайт, ухмыляясь сквозь мундштук. - Оставаться любознательным важно. Чтобы разум был активным. - И отвернулся и пошел дальше.

Тот же пони заикнулся, поперхнувшись собственными словами. Другая пони решила попробовать. 

\- Сэр! Мэм!

\- Ну так сэр или мэм, юная леди? В вашем возрасте нужно уже уметь различать, - пошутила Вельвет, улыбаясь камерам.

Эту журналистку оказалось не так-то просто отвадить. 

\- Мэм, как Вы относитесь к бывшей Найтмер Мун?

\- Довольно хорошо, думаю. Мы ведь ладим? - спросила Вельвет у Никс.

\- Да, мэм, - сказала Никс.

\- Вот, видите?

Репортерша невозмутимо сказала: 

\- Серьезно, мэм...

\- О, я _всегда_ серьезна. Это всего лишь профессионализм.

\- Сэр, мэм, мы так понимаем, вы являетесь родителями принца-консорта. - крикнул другой журналист. - Каковы его планы относительно Кристального Трона?

\- Это вы его жену спросите, она ему указывает, куда мебель переставлять. - сказал Найт Лайт. - Бедный мальчик. Глазом не успеет моргнуть, как у него начнет поясницу ломить...

\- Это правда, что Селестия пытается повлиять на Кристальную Империю?

Найт Лайт посмотрел на репортера, который это выкрикнул. 

\- Юноша, Вам придется поконкретнее выражаться. Но хорошая попытка, парень, хорошая попытка.

\- Каковы планы королевских семей в отношении бывшей Найтмер Мун? Почему ее привезли сюда?

\- Что ж, сначала мы встретимся с ее матерью. - терпеливо сказала Вельвет. - А потом мы пойдем за мороженым. 

Два жеребенка ответили на это одобрительным восклицанием, что несколько развеселило публику.

Так продолжалось несколько минут, новостные пони задавали вопросы, а родители Твайлайт Спаркл несли абсолютный вздор. Даже стойкие стражники начали ухмыляться, когда пони-папарацци обнаруживали, что почти ничего не могут сделать с расплывчатыми, раздражающими или даже странными ответами, которые давали им эти два единорога.

Наконец один из них обнаглел. Вперед пробился воинственный жеребец. 

\- Откуда нам знать, что все это не заговор с целью украсть содержимое гробницы и держать Кристальную Империю в копытах Диархии?

\- Кроме полного отсутствия каких-либо доказательств? - сухо сказал Найт Лайт. - Мне на ум приходит _здравый смысл_...

Напористого пони это не остановило. 

\- Что ж, учитывая сомнительных индивидов, ассоциации и кумовство среди вас, почему мы должны верить, что это не так? Откуда нам знать, что вы не поднимете содержимое гробницы, чтобы просто убаюкать всех ложным чувством безопасности...

Это заставило Найт Лайта остановиться и повернуться, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто говорил. Его темные очки смотрели на него пустым, как у жука, взглядом. 

\- Что-то у меня не получается понять путаницу идей, которая может заставить кого-то спросить что-то подобное. - сказал он. - Мальчик, ты глупый? Ты псих?

Он шагнул вперед, и его мундштук чуть не ткнул пони в глаз. 

\- Не связывайся со мной, мальчик. Я один из самых свирепых зверей Эквестрии. Я _оригинальное_ паровое животное: у меня есть двойные поршни и встроенный скотосбрасыватель, и я переверну твое крошечное эго, как стадо обожравшихся пирогами буйволов. Я ТЕ ЕЩЕ конские яблоки повидал. 

Я провел половину кьютсеньеры моей дочери в виде горшечного кактуса. Я чуть было не стал свекром гигантского петуха-таракана. У меня на кухне постоянно бывают аликорны. Моя семья устраивает пикники в Вечносвободном Лесу и им это _нравится_. 

Элементы Гармонии обмениваются с нами подарками на День Согревающего Очага. Плоды моих чресл - силы природы, мальчик. Моя дочь жонглирует Малыми Медведицами забавы ради, заставляет Найтмер Мун сидеть в углу, когда та капризничает, и превратила бога Хаоса в ванну для птиц. Она и ее друзья разфигачили Гренд Галлопинг Гала, и принцесса Селестия _поаплодировала_. Мой сын сбивает с неба армии, поцеловавшись с женой. Моя невестка сидит на ТРОНЕ и три дня одной силой воли удерживала небо в воздухе.

И каждый из них зовет меня **СЭР!**

А теперь слушай сюда, "Болтунья" недоделанная. Если бы Двойной Трон собирался завоевать вашу Империю, это выглядело бы не так. Не было бы никаких вежливых маленьких пресс-коммюнике, где вы сидите и хлещете джелато, пока протеже Селестии объявляет, что пытается найти одно из ваших давно утерянных исторических сокровищ. Вам бы не вернули ваше хваленое Кристальное Сердце. И вы определенно не увидели бы законную наследницу престола на ее законном месте.

Единственное предупреждение, которое вы получили бы о том, что Селестия и Луна забрали ваш трон - это _потухшее солнце_.

Газетчик сглотнул. Найт Лайт яростно ухмыльнулся, скрипя зубами о мундштук. 

\- Да-да. Тьма днем. Это стало единственным предупреждением Империи Грифонов до того, как их маленькое вторжение 400 лет назад получило ответ... красивенькое полуденное затмение. Двадцать четыре часа спустя Селестия и Солнечная Армия сворачивали остатки армии Императора грифонов, как кондитер налисник. Прошло столетие до того, как отменили санкции, и до того, как грифонам разрешили носить с собой что-нибудь более устрашающее, чем нож для масла. По сей день короли грифонов чуть ли не писаются от одной мысли о войне с Эквестрией. И если подумать, они затмения не слишком-то любят.

ВОТ КАК выглядит покорение Эквестрией!

Селестия и Луна не хотят завоевать или контролировать вас. У них уже есть королевство, которым нужно управлять, им определенно не нужно второе. Они хотят _укрепить_ вас, дать вам возможность _позаботиться о себе_. Вот почему ее протеже нашла ваше Кристальное Сердце, вот почему она ищет утерянные секреты магии земных пони и _кристальных_ пони. Никто не стал бы тратить на это время, если бы все, чего они хотели, - это захватить Кристальный Трон. И ты прекрасно об этом осведомлен, низкопробный ты выгребатель мусора.

Что же касается того, что делает здесь "бывшая Найтмер Мун" - _она здесь со своей семьей_. И в наших планах на неё - помочь её матери вырастить из нее хорошую, добрую, порядочную, здоровую кобылку - хотя учитывая, что Никс отказалась от своего трона, своей силы и даже от своего имени и снова стала маленькой кобылкой из любви к матери, я осмелюсь предположить, что Твайлайт Спаркл и так офигенно её воспитывает.

А теперь с дороги, газетка ты для птичьего помета. Мы идем на встречу с нашей дочерью. 

С этими словами он двинулся вперед, не глядя ни влево, ни вправо. Газетчики разошлись перед ним без единого слова. Его жена последовала за ним, за ними проследовали два жеребенка, которые смотрели на них с благоговением, и двое стражников, которые едва сдерживали ухмылки.

\- Хотел бы и я так уметь расправляться с хулиганами, - сказал Брайт Айз восхищенно.

\- Спасибо. - сказал Найт Лайт через плечо. - Но, если честно, у меня было преимущество. Никто из них не мог попытаться оттянуть меня за хвост [2].

===========================

_1) Нам известно, что это не их настоящая фамилия. Убедительно просим публику не приставать._

_2) Он сигарету не зажигал. Ему просто нравилось, как он выглядел._

_3) Неоригинально, но как своевременно._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-lTa2Gw570aQ/UKIIdZL3feI/AAAAAAABB00/0GEFIhzBlQI/s1600/Crystal_Empire_tower_NY_Comic_Con_2012_preview.png
> 
> [2] В оригинале написано "give me a wedgie", что означает "оттянуть кого-то за трусы". Но пони же трусов не носят!

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик - что-то вроде продолжения "Грехов Прошлого". Настоятельно рекомендую ознакомиться, если не знаете. Ссылка на него здесь - https://ponyfiction.org/story/8885/
> 
> Но, если вкратце, то Твайлайт нашла маленькую Найтмер Мун и удочерила её, после того, как малышка чуть не захватила Эквестрию. 
> 
> Действие происходит в 3-ем сезоне, пока Твайлайт еще единорог.


End file.
